Sans toi
by likeol
Summary: Avant Derek, Isaac se sentait seul. Ensuite, il a cru trouver une famille. Des gens à qui tenir. Peut être n'était-ce pas réciproque mais qu'importe maintenant ? Son corps disparait. Que deviendront-ils sans lui ? Isaac x Scott et surprises. Risque de Spoils, be carefull. (quel horrible résumé lol)
1. Un ennemi commun

**Chapitre 1 : Un ennemi commun**

Au départ, il dormait sur un matelas d'appoint au sol. Ça lui convenait, il avait du mal à penser à sa situation en fait. Tellement de choses tournaient dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Le rejet par Derek, son Alpha, la meute de dingues, que des Alphas justement qui étaient en ville…Et maintenant le voilà chez Scott. Il se sent en sécurité ici. Il n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres options et ça lui va. Il aurait pu aller chez Boyd, peut-être ? Mais même s'ils font partie de la même meute, eux deux n'ont pas vraiment crée de liens. Il le regrette, après tout, si il avait été plus proche de lui et d'Erica peut être que cette dernière serait encore en vie ?

Cela fait déjà deux semaines qu'il est chez Scott. Melissa n'a pas semblé bien surprise. Elle a dû entendre parler de son père c'était dit le jeune homme. Etre si près de lui est…perturbant. Isaac observe Scott, il lui semble lumineux. Peut-être par peur, il ne pousse pas cette réflexion plus loin. Il est tard, tous les deux sont allongés et étrangement, il se sent à l'aise ici alors qu'à n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un peut débarquer. Comment dormir alors qu'on peut venir vous assassiner d'un moment à l'autre ? En parlant d'assassiner, Isaac suggère l'idée de se débarrasser de la meute d'Alpha depuis quelques semaines déjà mais personne ne semble l'écouter. Même après les attaques, les menaces…Que devient Derek d'ailleurs ? Certes, Isaac ne se sent pas indispensable à son chef de meute mais il a toujours cru qu'ils avaient un lien spécial, il a du se tromper car depuis qu'il s'est fait viré de chez lui comme un malpropre il ne l'a pas revu, ni lui ni sa sœur nouvellement débarquée. Comment il a pu lui faire ça ? Du jour au lendemain…

« Isaac ?

-Scott ?

-Je me disais, ça me gêne un peu que tu dormes à terre tu sais ?

Il le sait bien, il ne peut pas rester comme ça bien longtemps. Il va devoir partir…

-Je partirai demain. Merci pour ce que tu as fait déjà, c'est cool.

-Quoi ? (fait Scott surpris). Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Oh ? C'était quoi alors ?

-Je voulais dire…tu devrais dormir sur le lit.

-Je ne vais pas prendre ta place Scott, tu m'héberge, c'est amplement suffisant fait Isaac en rigolant un peu.

-Je veux dire, avec moi. Le lit est assez grand pour deux…

Les yeux d'Isaac s'ouvrent grand, sur le plafond. Dormir avec Scott ?

-Enfin…si…si ça te va…c'est bizarre de proposer ça, pardon.

-Non, c'est ok. Enfin, je veux dire, ok, ok je préfère le lit ouais ! »

Isaac se lève, son t shirt blanc attrapant la lumière à travers la fenêtre. Il fait un pas et Scott se décale un peu, il se retourne et Isaac perçoit sa gêne, ses battements de cœur un peu différents. Il s'allonge et se surprend à inspirer un peu plus pour sentir l'odeur de son ami. Dos à dos, leurs battements de cœurs accélèrent un peu et ils ne trouvent le sommeil qu'environ une à deux heures après.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Scott se réveille doucement, se retournant lentement et prend dans ses bras le corps d'Isaac qui se réveille d'un coup, sur le qui-vive. Se rendant compte de son geste, Scott retire son bras doucement. Inutile de prier pour qu'Isaac ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Le tambour qu'est son cœur cogne fort aux oreilles de Scott.

La situation est gênante, heureusement ou malheureusement, le téléphone de de dernier vibre. Celui-ci se penche naturellement pour le récupérer, à terre, par-dessus Isaac qui se retourne sous le geste. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Leurs lèvres sont à quelques centimètres à peine. Scott louche sur la bouche de l'autre loup garou puis se reprend rapidement.

« Allô ?...Oui ?...Tu as trouvé ?... Un quoi ? … Non mais c'est une blague ? J'arrive ! »

C'est en mettant fin à la conversation que Scott remarque que sa main prend appui sur le torse de l'homme sous presque sous lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande poliment Isaac l'air de rien. Il aurait probablement du entendre la voix de Stiles surtout à cette distance mais ses sens étaient un peu…disons occupés par autre chose. Scott en profite pour se redresser.

-C'était Stiles, il semble qu'il ait des infos sur les meurtres en séries. On doit le rejoindre au cabinet de Deaton rapidement.

-Ok, pas de soucis. Umh, il est quelle heure ?

-6h13 répond Scott en regardant son portable. On file dans la salle de bain, si on perd trop de temps on sera en retard pour les cours.

Scott se lève rapidement, ramasse des affaires par ci par là et se dirige vers la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'Isaac n'a pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux que j'y aille en même temps que toi ?

-On n'a pas le temps de passer chacun notre tout Isaac, allez. »

Isaac aimerait faire une réclamation mais il y a va tout de même. Ils intervertissent les moments de douches chacun et Isaac a du mal à ne pas regarder le corps de Scott derrière lui dans la cabine de douche. Finalement, ils sont prêts et se dirigent vers le cabinet du Dr Deaton.

* * *

« Ok, mais sérieusement Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là ? Demande Isaac en jouant avec un chiot dont l'une des pattes est cassée.

-On s'en fout ok ? L'important c'est qu'entre ce que m'a dit Deaton la dernière fois, les indices et mon esprit de déduction j'ai trouvé ce à quoi on a affaire.

-Dis-nous tout demande Scott inquiet.

Stiles se saisi d'un feutre et approche du tableau blanc que le Doc laisse dans la salle principale.

-Ok alors on a d'abord eux deux séries de meurtres : Les vierges et les guerriers. A chaque fois, il y avait trois morts. Le chiffre trois est très symbolique dans pas mal de religions donc il est probable qu'il fera une troisième série de morts. Il faut qu'on trouve quel sera son prochain type de cible parce que s'il parvient à faire ce qu'il tente de faire, ça ne peut qu'être mauvais pour nous.

-Umh ok, mais donc en soi on n'est pas vraiment beaucoup plus avancé alors non ? Demande Isaac.

-Et bien…non et oui…on sait qu'il lui faudra d'autres morts et que c'est quelqu'un qui s'y connait en mythologie celtique.

-On ne peut pas surveiller toute la ville, on ne sait rien de cette personne, ni ce qu'elle veut, ni à quoi elle ressemble…ça risque d'être compliqué ajoute Scott. Et Lydia ? Elle a pu t'aider ?

-Lydia…Umh, comment dire…Lydia est devenu un peu un radar à morts surnaturelle, le problème c'est qu'elle repère les gens une fois mort donc…umh, un peu quand c'est trop tard confesse Stiles en faisant une trop de moue.

-Ok, bon les gars on devrait aller en cours en plus ce tableau est vraiment confus.

-Attends, Isaac, tu ne vas pas en parler à Derek ?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Il a assez à faire avec la meute d'Alphas…

Stiles veut argumenter mais il se rappelle que le jeune homme s'est fait jeter de ce qui était devenu chez lui sans ménagement. Il faudra qu'il parle à Derek à ce propos. Ce type est sans cœur ! Ce type…arghhh rien que penser à lui l'énerve…le frustre…Merde !

-Ca va ? Demande Scott en sentant le trouble chez son meilleur ami.

-Ouais, ouais, ok, umh, bon, j'irai le voir. Gardez un œil ouvert, ce druide, je ne sais pas si c'est un humain, un loup garou ou autre chose donc je ne sais pas si vous le reconnaitrez à l'odeur.

-Il sentira probablement le sang et la mort imagine Isaac.

Stiles acquiesce et il sort en premier.

-Umh, Scott ?

Ce dernier se tourne vers Isaac.

-Tu te rappel le film dont on parlait jeudi dernier ? Je sais où on peut l'avoir, je me disais, ce soir, si tu veux…

-Oh…euh, je ne peux pas ce soir Isaac, je rentrerai tard.

-Ah ? Ok… (Isaac est visiblement déçu donc Scott se dépêche de continuer de parler)

-C'est parce que je dois voir Allison !

Vu la tête d'Isaac, cette explication est loin d'être une excuse valable.

-Pas de problème. Bon, on devrait y aller.

Isaac le dépasse et Scott l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Demain. Promis. »

Isaac lui fait un signe de la tête et se hâte d'aller en cours.

* * *

Ils sont sur le qui-vive. Avec les jumeaux en cours, les choses sont compliquées. Ethan et qui est l'autre déjà ? Isaac oubli à chaque fois Ayden ? Un truc du genre. D'autant qu'Ethan s'est rapproché de Danny. Et comme on dit « tout le monde aime Danny » donc si jamais il le touche, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, il lui fera la peau. De toute façon il a déjà envie de les tuer. Tuer toute cette fichue meute, mais personne ne l'écoute. Comme si les laisser faire ce qu'ils ont à faire pouvait mener à quelque chose de bon ?

Il y a quelque chose qui le perturbe, il a l'impression d'être surveillé. Il vérifie, mais rien d'anormal dans les couloirs du lycée.

Lorsqu'il est en cours d'anglais, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Derek s'intéresse à elle. Elle a l'air d'être une femme intelligente, gentille, relativement bonne gestionnaire de stress (ce qui est un grand plus)…Et puis, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il mérite bien de trouver une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus « normal » non ? Focalisé sur elle, il perçoit la mauvaise humeur de Stiles à sa droite.

« Stiles ? Demande-t-il tout bas.

Le jeune homme sursaute.

-Tout va bien, tout va très bien.

Isaac fronce les sourcils.

-Si tu le dis.

Le cours n'est pas fini que le visage de Cora apparait à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Elle semble parler avec empressement avec quelqu'un de l'établissement. Avant qu'Isaac ne tente d'entendre, elle ouvre la porte.

-Mademoiselle ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Demande Mlle Blake en croisant ses mains sous sa poitrine.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai une urgence, j'ai besoin de Stiles.

-Nous sommes en cours.

-J'en ai conscience, mais vraiment, c'est une question de vie ou de mort fait-elle en haussant un sourcil à son attention.

Isaac se demande si Mlle Blake a déjà rencontré Cora sous forme…humaine. Il semble que oui car elle peut percevoir les battements de cœur du professeur accélérer. Elle semble réfléchir et Isaac peut presque devenir qu'elle se demande si Stiles en est un lui aussi. Elle lui fait un signe et Stiles décolle à toute vitesse.

Isaac attend la fin du cours, il se précipite dehors et se prépare à suivre leur odeur mais visiblement, ils ont pris une voiture et Isaac ne peut pas les suivre en plein jour de cette manière à pied, sans savoir où il va. Il s'apprête à aller voir Scott, il n'a pas le numéro de téléphone de Stiles, lorsque les jumeaux l'interpellent et lui font signe de venir dans un endroit un peu éloigné des conversations.

Pas rassuré, mais pas lâche non plus, Isaac y va.

-Isaac c'est bien ça ? Demande l'un des deux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On n'est pas là pour te tuer, du calme. On veut des informations.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il y a un druide dans le coin, vous savez qui c'est ?

Isaac est surpris qu'ils s'intéressent à cette histoire.

-Pourquoi je le saurais ?

-Il ment ! Fait l'autre apparemment plus belliqueux que son frère.

-Laissez-le.

-Oh, ton petit ami vient d'arriver. Je crois que je te dois un coup où deux non ?

-Oh, Scott, t'inquiète, ils voulaient juste en apprendre plus sur le druide mais comme on sait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit…

-Pourquoi vous vous souciez de lui ? Demande Scott.

Les jumeaux se regardent.

-Vous savez quelque chose perçoit Scott.

Les jumeaux sourient puis s'en vont, sans rien ajouter.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller dans un endroit sans témoins avec eux Isaac.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Pas contre deux Alphas ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tué. Allez viens. »

Isaac suit Scott, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles arrive chez Derek, il remarque le sang sur le sol. Vu l'air de Derek, il a du se prendre une rouste. Peter est debout à ses côté, faisant face à deux hommes et une femme que Stiles n'a jamais vu.

« Voici donc le fameux enquêteur fait l'homme à la canne. Je suis Deucalion.

Stiles en déduit qu'il est aveugle. Voici donc le reste de la meute d'Alpha ? Il regarde Derek qui détourne rapidement les yeux. Il a envie de vérifier s'il est blessé mais il se retient. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il est blessé ? Derek n'est qu'un gros rocher sans cœur.

-Cet humain fait partie de la meute ? Demande la femme que Stiles qualifie directement de beauté dangereuse.

-Non. Mais ne lui faites rien répond Derek les lèvres pincées.

-On ne veut pas le blesser, on veut juste en apprendre plus sur le druide.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demande Stiles curieux.

-Disons qu'on a déjà vu ses…petits cadeaux.

-Et pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas de lui ?

Deucalion se met à rire.

-Il faut connaître son ennemi d'abord. Tu ne sais pas ça ?

-Donc, c'est « vôtre » ennemi ?

-C'est le vôtre également à mon avis, des meurtres sur le territoire de ton cher Alpha, ça fait désordre répond la femme.

Stiles remarque ses pieds.

-Wow, on dirait que vous avez besoin d'une bonne pédicure ! Je connais quelqu'un qui va à un endroit super, je suis sûr…

Stiles sent la main de Derek autour de son cou comme…comme si il était un chiot ?

-Hey !

-Stiles, concentres toi…

Stiles aperçoit les yeux rouges de la femme et acquiesce.

-Je ne sais rien, juste que c'est un druide et qu'il fait des sacrifices.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ? Demande Deucalion.

-Non.

-Sais-tu qui c'est ?

-Non.

-Ce garçon ne sert à rien remarque à haute voix l'autre Alpha.

-Hey ! Je vous signale que vous avez connaissance de lui depuis plus longtemps que moi et que vous…

Stiles s'arrête soudainement. Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ici ? Il se tourne vers la fenêtre murale et s'approche. Les nuages semblent se concentrer noir, menaçant. Puis, il approche, le nuage approche…littéralement. C'est quoi ? Le nuage magique de Son Goku ?

-Euh, c'est quoi ça ?

-Il nous a trouvé remarque la femme pas si rassurée.

-On doit y aller. On ferait bien de travailler sur ce problème ensemble fait Deucalion en s'accrochant à la femme.

-Stiles ! Recule ! ordonne Derek en voyant le nuage foncer sur eux. Pulvérisant la fenêtre, tout le monde prend une position de combat, le nuage empli la pièce. On entend des cris de rage, personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, il fait froid, noir et… Bzzzz ! Bzzzzz…. Bzzzz. Un éclair blanc fend les ténèbres, puis un second.

Des gens hurlent, Stiles est à terre, quelque chose est sur lui ! Oh mon dieu, il va mourir comme ça ? Ecrasé par un meuble à la con de Derek ? Subitement le nuage disparait de lui-même.

La femme est au sol, fumante, elle a dû être touchée par la foudre. Deucalion est contre la porte. Stiles remarque que c'est Derek qui est sur lui, inconscient.

-Derek ? Derek !

Il le secoue, Cora se précipite vers son frère.

- Oh mon dieu ! Son cœur…

Stiles l'allonge rapidement et tente un massage cardiaque, il tente de le forcer à respirer et finalement rapidement, Derek tousse en se retournant. Puis il regarde Stiles en clignant des yeux. Ce dernier est gêné, merde, il vient de faire du bouche à bouche à Derek ?

-Chochotte lâche Cora les larmes aux yeux.

Derek se redresse et regarde la pièce.

-Où est Peter ?

Deucalion et la femme regardent également.

-On dirait qu'il nous a pris quelqu'un également.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Cora.

-On doit les retrouver, maintenant ! Ordonne Deucalion en enlevant ses lunettes révélant des yeux d'un noir absolu.

-Après les animaux fou, les nuages qui pratiquent l'enlèvement. Je commence à sérieusement envisager de déménager de cette ville de dingue » maugrée Stiles en les suivant, où qu'ils aillent.

* * *

_ Helloooooo_

_Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Teen Wolf. Alors ok, le résumé est nase mais j'espère que vous serez curieux de la suite ! Le couple principale est donc Scott x Isaac et comment la disparition d'Isaac va avoir des conséquences inattendues. _

_Je prend comme point de départ l'épisode 3x04 et il y aura un peut de OOC (mais pas trop j'espère). _

_Donc voilà le premier chapitre juste pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_See ya !_


	2. Je t'ai trouvé

**Chapitre 2 - Je t'ai trouvé.**

« Tu sais Isaac ? A force de dire qu'on aurait dû éliminer Peter tu lui as manifestement jeté le mauvais œil argumente Stiles devant son ordinateur.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Je n'étais même pas là.

-Donc, un nuage a kidnappé Peter et l'un des leurs ? Un nuage ? Un nuage de fumée ?

-Oui Scott ! Un nuage de fumée ou de vapeur ou de paillettes a fait exploser la vitre et les a pris ! Un truc de dingue ! Ils étaient là et puis…plus là !

-Il ne pourra pas se débarrasser de deux Alphas aussi simplement que des humains, je pense qu'ils doivent être vivant raisonne Scott.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Il faut qu'on y aille aussi !

-Isaac, on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée. De toute manière, Derek, Deucalion et l'autre femme sont déjà à sa poursuite.

-Bon en soit, on ne peut pas dire que l'un de nous trois ait une raison de courir les retrouver, ce sont des psychopathes fait remarquer Stiles.

-Sauf que si le raisonnement des trois morts tiens la route il y a quand même une grande chance qu'il lui manque une autre victime. Soit le Darach a déjà quelqu'un soit il va attaquer de nouveau pense à voix haute Scott.

-Et il pourrait s'en prendre à Derek… (Souffle Stiles une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et sentant le regard des deux autres hommes il s'empresse d'ajouter autre chose). Non pas que ça me fasse quelque chose, par contre sa petite amie…

-Quelle petite amie ? Demande Scott.

-Notre prof, Melle Blake, ils se sont vus plusieurs fois répond Stiles essayant tant bien que mal d'afficher un air totalement détaché.

Isaac se demande si Stiles…non, impossible, il doit se faire des films.

-En tout cas nous, on a aucune piste donc on n'a pas grand-chose à faire sur ce point ajoute-t-il pour se changer les idées.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier, on se rejoint plus tard ! s'exclame subitement Stiles en les mettant dehors.

-Wow, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demande Isaac surpris.

-Aucune idée. Quand il réagit comme ça, tout peut arriver alors j'ai appris à juste attendre et à me préparer psychologiquement » répond Scott en souriant.

* * *

Le lendemain les choses ne vont pas mieux, toujours pas de traces des deux Alpha et Scott est de mauvaise humeur suite à une discussion avec Allison. Isaac est dans sa chambre lorsque le jeune homme entre, lâchant son sac sur le sol et tombe sur son lit en enfouissant sa tête sous un oreiller. Discrètement, Isaac se lève pour sortir de la pièce et lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Attends. Reste.

Isaac est surpris mais va s'assoir à côté de Scott, dos à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis juste fatigué. Entre les cours et tous ces trucs surnaturels…Pour le moment on a réussi à ne pas vraiment avoir de pertes mais depuis quelques temps j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas durer.

-Ca va aller Scott. Dit Isaac en passant sa main dans le haut du dos de l'autre pour l'encourager.

-Reste avec moi ce soir.

-Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Allison ?

-J'ai annulé, je n'ai pas envie de la voir et rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment sans drames, sans marcher sur des œufs, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois oui. Mais tu sais, on est conscient que tu fais de ton mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde, mais au final, tu risques de te faire manger Scott. Parfois Der…Derek, il me disait qu'il aimait qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme toi dans le coin.

-Vraiment ? Parce que sa manière d'agir…On ne peut pas répondre à la violence par plus de violence Isaac, à quoi ça rime ? D'ailleurs, tu lui as parlé depuis qu'il t'a chassé ?

-Non. De toute façon, il fait ce qu'il veut hein, ce n'est pas comme je comptais particulièrement pour lui en tout cas bien moins que sa sœur…ce qui est normal.

-Il n'y a rien de normal dans ce qu'il a fait. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait fait partir juste comme ça, il a probablement une bonne raison…

-Quelle bonne raison ?

-Les Alphas…tu sais parfois il faut s'éloigner des gens que l'on aime pour les garder sains et sauf.

-Scott, ils savent déjà beaucoup de choses sur nous. Je préfère garder les gens importants proches, pour être là en cas de besoin.

-T'es un mec bien Isaac dit doucement Scott en s'assoupissant.

Isaac tourne vers lui son regard, rougissant un peu. Ses yeux se posent sur le creux de ses reins, là où son t-shirt remonte légèrement révélant sa peau colorée en dessous. Il a envie de toucher cette peau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Son cœur bat bien plus vite que la normale, il commence à avoir chaud et tente une nouvelle fois de se lever doucement.

-Isaac ?

Scott s'est assis, un air concerné sur son visage.

-Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau.

Scott n'a pas le temps de répondre, Isaac est déjà sorti, fonçant dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Inspirant un grand coup il se tourne pour sortir lorsqu'il voit Scott dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier le fixe, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

Isaac tente de passer entre Scott et la porte mais il ne le laisse pas passer.

-Y'a un truc bizarre chez toi.

Bizarre ? Isaac devient blême. Scott fait un pas vers lui et Isaac recule de la même distance. Avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure encore plus étrange, Isaac balance un coup de poing comme un uppercut vers Scott qui esquive en tombant presque en arrière.

-J'en connais un qui aurait bien besoin des entrainements de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je vais aller voir Boyd, m'assurer que tout va bien lâche Isaac dont l'idée sonne même à ses propres oreilles comme une excuse.

Profitant de l'espace libéré par l'autre homme il se faufile pour récupérer ses affaires et filer.

-Tu seras là ? Ce soir ? Entend-il Scott demander toujours devant la salle de bain alors que lui soit dans le salon à ce moment-là.

-Oui. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est ainsi que Derek accueil Stiles alors qu'il se présente à son loft.

-En voilà des manières de dire bonjour à quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Toi ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'après le numéro mystico-climatique de la dernière fois, n'importe qui serait inquiet non ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là Stiles ? Demande de nouveau Derek sentant quelque chose d'autre.

-Tu vas lui dire ? Pour tout ton côté poilu tout ça.

-Elle sait déjà plus ou moins après ce qu'elle a vu, et en quoi est-ce ton problème ?

-Tu ne peux pas la mêler à tout ça ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Tu veux dire, la mêler comme toi tu es mêlé à tout ça ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-En quoi ?

-Scott est mon meilleur ami c'est normal qu'il m'en ait parlé ! De toute manière c'est trop tard me concernant, mais elle…Ce n'est pas son monde Derek ! Tu…Tu ne peux pas te mettre avec elle.

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrent grand.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Non, ce que je voulais dire…(Stiles passe sa main sur son visage, cherchant les mots juste) Écoute, je crois juste que ça la mettrait plus en danger tu comprends ?

-Encore une fois, en quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?

-Ok, tu sais quoi Derek ? Fais comme tu veux ! Comme si tu…

Stiles se tait au milieux de sa phrase et remercie le ciel de s'être arrêter à temps.

-Comme si je quoi ?

-Rien.

Stiles compte partir, à vrai dire, il n'est pas vraiment à l'intérieur de l'appartement de toute manière mais le bras de Derek l'attire à l'intérieur et son corps a quelques centimètres se fait menaçant.

-Expliques toi. Maintenant.

-T'es un grand garçon Derek hein, et évidemment que tu vas tomber pour la jolie fille, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux hein, une famille, ta famille, le grand plan, femme, enfant, maison avec bordure et le chien, ouais un chien, non, plutôt un loup.

-Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu penses à ça toi.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus, bref, tu sembles aller bien alors je voulais juste te dire de faire attention, il est probable que le Darach attaque de nouveau, il lui manque peut être quelqu'un.

Tandis que Stiles s'en va précipitamment, Derek espère avoir pu donner le change. Si Stiles mets son nez dans cette affaire, il risque de tout faire foirer.

* * *

Isaac s'est caché dans le couloir, il voulait voir Derek, lui demander des explications mais il a rapidement senti l'odeur de Stiles et n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Boyd et Cora arrivent via l'ascenseur. Etant dans l'angle, Ils peuvent parfaitement voir Isaac qui leur fait un signe de tête. Cora le salut brièvement, se disant que le jeune homme est douteux tandis que Boyd le rejoint.

-Comment vont les choses pour vous ?

-J'aime pas l'idée de bosser avec les Alphas mais Derek pense que c'est eux qui ont amené le druide jusqu'ici.

-Un peu comme on ramène un nuisible dans sa valise.

-C'est ça. Isaac, je ne comprends pas qu'il t'ait jeté. Il a l'air perturbé ces temps-ci, on serait plus fort ensemble.

-Veille sur lui.

-Comptes sur moi.

Ils se serrent la main et Boyd se dirige vers le loft de Derek tandis qu'Isaac repart retrouver Scott des questions plein la tête.

Profitant de marché pour s'aérer les idées, il tombe sur les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan qui ont l'air bien plus remonté que d'habitude. Tête brulée Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de les suivre alors qu'ils courent dans une autre direction. A travers les voitures, les rues, manquant percuter plusieurs personnes il les suit jusqu'à arriver dans un parc où la course poursuite le mène à travers les arbres où il s'arrête. Il réalise qu'il s'agit d'un piège et qu'il est en désavantage. Les deux tombent d'un arbre à côté.

-Bien, cette fois-ci il n'y aura personne pour intervenir dit l'un d'eux.

Isaac se remet à courir et se retrouver acculé à un arbre aux feuilles vertes et blanches. Bizarre. Ce n'est pas vraiment son souci, les jumeaux effectuent leur fusion qui donne presque des hauts le cœur au jeune homme. Le loup garou qui en résulte pousse un hurlement et lui fonce dessus le percutant de plein fouet. Isaac a mal mais il ne peut pas rester comme ça, évitant de justesse un coup de pied dans son visage il roule et se redresse. Chargeant comme un taureau, le loup garou court droit sur lui. Sautant pour esquiver, Isaac lui décoche un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoi cogner dans l'arbre aux feuilles étranges. Hurlant de rage, Les jumeaux fusionnés (Gogaithan ? Véthaden ?) Font un pas vers lui mais ne peuvent faire plus. Cherchant l'origine de cette entrave, ils remarquent qu'une racine est autour de leur pied. Étrange. Ils tentent de se dégager mais n'y parviennent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commence à se demander Isaac.

Les jumeaux décident de se séparer mais le pied de Aiden est toujours coincé, pire, le deuxième pied est également pris dans les racines.

-Ethan !

-Merde ! C'est quoi ça ?

Les racines commencent à bouger à l'œil nu, entourant progressivement le corps d'Aiden qui se débat, aidé par son jumeaux. La panique commence à se dire dans leurs yeux, plus ils cassent les racines, plus nombreuses elles reviennent. L'arbre se comporte comme des sables mouvant.

Ethan se tourne vers Isaac, complètement paniqué.

-Aide moi !

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne m'approche pas de ça !

-Aides moi ou je te jure que je te fais la peau Isaac Lahey !

-C'est déjà ce que vous vouliez faire, je me tire !

-Je t'en supplie !

Isaac regrette de considérer l'idée mais il pense à Scott. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ?

-Et merde.

Prenant sa forme hybride, il va prêter main forte aux jumeaux mais les racines commencent à attaquer Ethan également.

-Il faut que tu t'éloignes, cette chose t'attaque aussi !

-Non ! Je ne laisserai pas mon frère !

Les racines l'ont presque recouvert, seule ses yeux et son bras sont encore visible. Plus enragé que jamais, Ethan ne fait même pas attention à lui.

-Bordel, Ethan !

Le corps d'Aiden est aspiré à travers les racines pour disparaitre totalement. Ethan hurle, mais déjà les racines arrivent à sa taille.

Isaac redouble d'ardeur pour le sauver, Ethan réalise enfin sa position et détruit les racines avec l'énergie de la rage et de la peur.

-Concentres toi sur cette partie indique Isaac dans l'urgence en désignant la plus grosse d'entre elle.

A deux, ils parviennent à dégager suffisamment Ethan qui finalement, ne perd qu'une chaussure dans la procédure et roule un peu plus loin.

-AIDEN ! AIDEEEEN ! »

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'approcher de l'arbre, il compose un numéro de téléphone et c'est une voix féminine qui répond.

« Je crois que c'est lui, il a eu Aiden !...J'arrive…Oui, là-bas ! »

Ethan se tourne vers Isaac qui se met tout de suite sur ses gardes. Sans un mot, le jumeau s'en va, courant à vive allure vers son point de rendez-vous.

Isaac compose lui-même un numéro.

« Scott ? C'est Isaac, umh, est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec Stiles au Parc ? Oui, celui-là…je t'expliquerais, c'est urgent. »

En attendant, Isaac fait le tour de l'arbre. A première vue, rien ne semble particulier mis à part les feuilles. Quelque chose attire son attention cependant, une feuille qui ne devrait pas être là. Difficilement repérable parmi le vert de l'herbe : du gui. Intrigué, il n'a cependant pas le temps de se poser des questions car une vingtaine de minutes et des indications pour le trouver plus tard, Scott et Stiles sont au pied de l'arbre avec lui.

-Donc après le nuage kidnappeur on a droit à l'arbre ? Demande Stiles perplexe.

-Mais pourquoi Il ne nous attaque pas ?

-Peut être que ça cible spécifiquement les Alphas ? Propose Isaac.

-On devrait demande à Derek de venir et faire le test sur son joli petit corps d'Alpha.

-Joli petit corps ? Reprend Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est qu'une expression Scott. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ou elle a ce qu'il lui faut pour la troisième série de morts malheureusement.

Isaac fait le tour de l'arbre, à la recherche d'un indice. Le gui est toujours dans sa main. Il respire un grand coup et constate que l'odeur de la plante est présente dans l'air, mieux, elle peut être suivie !

-Écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à terminer là mais on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour faire un point ok ?

Isaac s'éloigne rapidement des deux autres, partant dans la direction opposée à la piste qu'il souhaite suivre puis il appel Boyd.

« Boyd ? Ecoute, je pense tenir quelque chose. Tu es où ?

-Au sujet du Darach ? Umh, je suis chez Derek, il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

-Ok, on se rejoint au parc en centre-ville.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Ok, je préviens Derek et lui dit de nous retrouver directement là-bas.

-Non ! Surtout, ne dis rien à Derek on va se débrouiller sans lui.

-Pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'il t'a jeté de chez lui ? Je ne suis pas ok avec ça, tu le sais, mais il reste ton Alpha.

-Bien sûr que je lui en veux ! Il m'a jeté comme un malpropre ! Ecoute, on repère juste si ça mène quelque part ok ? Dépêche. »

Non, il n'a pas besoin de Derek. Puisque son Alpha estime qu'il peut se débarrasser de lui, qu'il ne s'attende pas à de la gratitude de sa part. Isaac est en colère contre celui qu'il considère presque comme un ami. Oui, « Presque » parce que soyons honnête, c'est Derek et Derek a-t-il vraiment des amis ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il entend à peine Boyd arrivé. Ils se mettent tout de suite à suivre la trace en ayant pris soin de vérifier que ni Stiles ni Scott n'étaient dans le coin.

-Attends ! Tu sens ça ? Demande Boyd sur le qui-vive.

-Les Alphas ?

-Pas que, on dirait l'odeur d'Allison et de son père aussi. Non ?

-Umh…c'est vrai… Attends un peu ! Je n'y crois pas !

Au détour de la route, ils reconnaissent l'endroit ! L'hôtel où logent les Argents et aussi de manière fortuite (du moins, le supposent-ils) les Alphas.

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible murmure Boyd choqué.

-Pendant tout ce temps il serait caché sous leur nez ? On y va !

-Isaac ! Non ! On devrait…

Mais Isaac avance avec détermination entrant avec une facilité déconcertante malgré la sécurité (il remercie sa capacité à se fondre dans la masse), il rejoint l'escalier de service et fait de son mieux pour retrouver l'odeur à travers les étages ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Boyd lui n'a pas pu entrer aussi facilement, finalement, son salut intervient lorsqu'il repère Allison qui entre à son tour dans l'hôtel, accompagné de Scott et de Derek.

* * *

Isaac avance prudemment, le sol avec de la moquette plutôt moelleuse absorbe merveilleusement bien le bruit de ses pas. Il ne sent rien de particulier à part cette faible odeur de gui qui le mène jusqu'à la chambre 321. Il colle son oreille à la parte et n'entend aucun bruit. Vérifiant que personne ne surveille et essayant de paraitre naturel, il parvient à ouvrir la porte qui de toute façon, n'était pas fermée à clé. L'entrée n'a rien de particulier, en revanche le salon, c'est autre chose.

Comment le druide a-t-il pu faire entrer un jardin avec un chêne blanc en son centre dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Plus que l'arbre, c'est ce qui y est attaché qui lui serre le cœur d'un coup : Les trois Alphas, visiblement mort sont là.

Une voix résonne sans qu'il puisse en identifier l'origine :

« Qui es-tu ? ».

* * *

_Hey !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je m'aperçois qu'ils sont court par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais bon ça va s'arranger par la suite vu qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'une sorte de prologue !_

_Merci pour vos review, je me sens fier d'avoir un ou deux fidèle muhahaha_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite !_

_See ya !_


	3. L'autre

_**Chapitre 3 : L'autre.**_

« _Qui es-tu ?_ » Demande une voix masculine et étonnement humaine tout autour de lui.

Isaac a beau se tourner et se retourner, il n'y a plus de porte, il est juste au beau milieu d'un jardin à quelques pas à peine de cet arbre presque sans feuille dont le tronc absorbe les trois Alpha.

Stupéfait, il ne peut détourner son regard de cet être (parce qu'Isaac en est convaincu, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple arbre) et de ces corps qui disparaissent en son sein. Une fois le processus fini, l'arbre émet une douce lumière mauve et Isaac peut jurer voir l'ombre des victimes sous l'écorce blanc et marron de ce grand chêne. Des feuilles blanches et vertes se mettent à pousser dans un schéma complexe.

Il devrait avoir peur mais ça semble tellement impossible qu'il pense tout bonnement halluciner.

-Qui es-tu, loup garou ?

Isaac parvient à repérer l'origine de la voix, il y a quelqu'un dans l'arbre. L'homme est dans une cape, debout sur une branche à l'apparence robuste.

-Vous, qui êtes-vous ? répond Isaac pour gagner du temps.

L'homme saute de l'arbre et atterrit juste devant sans grâce particulière. Il fait tomber la cape et la capuche qu'il porte révélant son visage. Il est plus petit qu'Isaac, une peau couleur chocolat au lait et des cheveux violet formant une petite afro. Sur la partie droite de son visage, un tatouage de la même couleur que ses cheveux semble l'envahir dans un motif qui rappelle à s'y méprendre les branches de l'arbre à l'arrière-plan. Il a le regard brillant, pas du tout l'air menaçant. Il se dégage de lui une certaine sympathie.

-Tu fais partie de l'autre meute. Reprend l'homme d'un ton neutre.

-Je sais que tu en as après Deucalion. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Ok, c'est un dialogue de sourd. Je suis ici parce que tu as enlevé et assassiné l'un des membres de ma meute.

L'homme le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Et tu veux le venger ?

-Je veux surtout comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici, on est où ?

-Je suis Leher, ceci est…disons une autre dimension, pour faire simple.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué toutes ces personnes ?

Leher le regarde comme s'il cherche quelque chose en Isaac, ce qui le met mal à l'aise. Puis un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il touche son tatouage qui émet une lumière par lui-même puis il tend sa main jusqu'à toucher le torse du loup garou qui n'arrive pas à bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce n'est pas toi que je visais au départ, mais tu feras l'affaire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Me venger bien sûr !

Une forte chaleur irradie de la paume de Leher et empli Isaac. Ce n'est pas douloureux, ce n'est même pas désagréable en soit. Il s'abandonne à cette douce chaleur et autour de lui, la chambre d'hôtel réapparait petit à petit. Rapidement, des coups se font entendre contre la porte ainsi que des voix qu'Isaac ne parvient pas à identifier. Quelqu'un essai d'entrer.

Leher se tourne vers la porte puis de nouveau vers Isaac.

-Je te conseille de profiter de ta dernière nuit, les choses seront bien différentes demain. N'aie pas peur, tu sauras me trouver »

Isaac est estomaqué par l'aplomb que l'homme possède. Leher le dépasse et saute par la fenêtre. Isaac se précipite pour le suivre, il saute également mais une fois au sol, impossible de repérer une trace du tatoué. Pas un bruit, pas une odeur, rien. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui a fait ? Pourquoi il veut se servir de lui ?

Isaac lève son regard vers la fenêtre d'où il a sauté, le visage de Deucalion apparait. Aveugle, lui ? Mon cul ! Son regard est tourné droit sur le loup garou qui fait un pas en arrière. C'est ensuite le visage de Derek qui apparait à ses côté. Avant même de chercher à savoir ce que son Alpha pourrait lui dire, Isaac court le plus vite possible pour fuir l'endroit. Il sent, comme un instinct qui n'aurait jamais été aussi fort, qu'il ne doit pas rester ici.

* * *

Stiles rentre chez lui lorsqu'il décide de changer d'itinéraire et d'aller chercher quelques courses. Il déambule à travers les rayons de l'hypermarché tout en pensant à plusieurs choses en même temps : « _Où se trouve le Darach ? Est-ce qu'il devrait acheter une bouteille de Coca ou de Pepsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Derek est un tel chieur ? Plutôt eau plate ou eau gazeuse ? _». Tout à ses pensées, il ne réalise que trop tard qu'il est dans la file d'attente pour passer à une caisse juste derrière Jennifer Blake, sa prof et accessoirement nouvelle petite amie de Derek. « ET MERDE ! » a-t-il juste le temps de penser avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

« Stiles ! Oh, tu fais tes courses ici aussi ?

-Madame Blake, quelle surprise.

-Oh, je ne suis pas encore une « dame » tu sais ? Du moins, pour le moment.

Stiles ne sait pas si c'est un sous-entendu mais il ne sait pas bien quoi répondre.

-Ah ? Je…vous fréquentez quelqu'un ?

Jennifer parait mi amusée mi choquée.

-Enfin Stiles, ce n'est pas une question à poser à son professeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai, désolé.

Ils continuent d'échanger des banalités et de manière surprenante, ils parlent jusqu'au parking où Jennifer s'est garée.

-Bah viens, je te dépose chez toi !

-Non, ça ira.

Stiles n'est pas à l'aise avec elle.

-Ne sois pas si timide, ça ne me dérange pas, allez grimpe !

Elle a l'air relativement enthousiaste, ils continuent de parler durant le court trajet et ils arrivent devant la maison du sheriff. Le problème, est que devant la porte du garage se trouve Derek Hale.

Jennifer fronce les sourcils, se gare et sort de la voiture, lançant un regard interrogateur à Derek qui ne peut cacher sa surprise

-Chouette, il manquait plus que lui lâche Stiles sans réfléchir.

-Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demande Jennifer confuse.

-Oui répond Stiles.

-Non répond en même temps L' Alpha.

Le regard assassin du jeune humain envers l'Alpha manque de déclencher chez lui son regard couleur sang.

-Pourquoi tu es là, Derek qui ne me connaît pas ? Lâche Stiles avec hargne.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Isaac ?

-Attendez, Tu es dans sa meute ? Demande Jennifer surprise.

Stiles se tourne vers elle, puis vers Derek, puis de nouveau vers elle.

-Meu…Quoi ? Derek !

Derek le toise.

-Je ne suis pas supposée être au courant ? Demande de nouveau Jennifer se sentant un peu comme une intruse.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous savez ou non sur cet individus alors umh, je vous laisse. Bonne fin de journée.

Stiles se traine avec ses courses jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison et referme la porte derrière lui grâce à un coup de pied. Par malchance, deux de ses oranges tombent et roulent à terre. Il souffle, exaspéré, pose son sac de courses et se baisse pour attraper la première, sous la table basse du salon. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour chercher la seconde, il tombe nez à nez avec une paire de chaussures noir et l'individu « qui ne le connait pas » qui est dedans. Il se relève.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, pour Isaac.

-Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Derek reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu es en colère.

-Évidemment que je suis en colère.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de me critiquer et de me mettre tous tes problèmes sur le dos je suis celui qui devrait être en colère.

-Tu n'entends que ce que tu as envie d'entendre toi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande Derek en croisant les bras.

-Rien, rien du tout répond Stiles en levant les siens en signe de reddition. On ne fait pas attendre les demoiselles, va la rejoindre.

Ils se regardent, se jaugent, et aucun ne fera le premier pas vers l'autre. Alors Derek se tourne pour partir et Stiles s'apprête à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi pour le retenir.

-Alors tu lui fais assez confiance pour tout lui dire sur toi ?

Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête pour retenir quelqu'un.

-En quoi est-ce que ce sont tes affaires ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu autant confiance en nous…alors je suis surpris. »

Derek est face à lui, son visage reflète une intense réflexion. Sans crier gare, il s'en va, laissant Stiles plus frustré que jamais.

Isaac se sent étrange, il commence à être essoufflé suite à sa course entre l'hôtel et le lycée. Pourquoi est-il essoufflé ? En tant que loup garou, il a arrêté d'être essoufflé par de si petites distances. Il tente de sauter par-dessous le grillage afin d'atteindre le toit mais cela ne fonctionne pas et il rebondi juste mollement contre la barrière. « What the… ? » se demande-t-il en observant ses mains. Il n'y a rien de particulier, pourtant il n'y a pas à dire, il ne se sent pas dans son état normal. Ceci dit, c'est la nouvelle lune, c'est peut-être pour ça, qui sait ? Bien que la nouvelle lune n'ait jamais eu cet effet là sur lui.

Il pense, assis contre le grillage aux derniers évènements lorsqu'il sent l'odeur de quelqu'un qu'il connait. Il se met sur ses gardes.

« C'est donc là que tu étais ? Allez, ramènes-toi, Derek te cherche.

-Cora…Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir Derek, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Derek est ton Alpha.

-Derek n'es pas moi Alpha, plus maintenant.

Elle se met à rire.

-Tu es vexé parce qu'il t'a mis dehors c'est tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Écoute Cora, ce n'est pas parce que tu es sa sœur que tu as des droits sur moi, je fais ce que je veux et là, je ne veux pas voir Derek.

-Ah la la, et voilà, je savais bien qu'il faudrait que je te botte le cul…

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Cora fond sur Isaac qui ne peut pas esquivé le premier coup et recule sous le choc. Il bloque le second, attrape le pied de la jeune femme et tourne d'un coup sec. Elle est obligée de suivre si elle ne veut pas que sa cheville ne prenne cher. Elle atterri donc sur le ventre. Il se précipite sur son dos et attrape l'un de ses bras, mais de l'autre elle lui colle un revers qui le désarçonne suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se relevé. Se transformant, elle devient plus effrayant encore et lacère Isaac qui se demande comment ses organes peuvent encore être à l'intérieur. Il tente de lui donner un coup de poing mais elle esquive et lui mord l'épaule. Il crie brièvement, son souffle est coupé par un coup de pied sauté qui le fait tomber à la renverse. Sonné, il voit tout de même Cora s'assoir sur lui et lui donne un coup de poing. Le goût de son sang lui emplit la bouche. Son sang…son…Quelque chose se déclenche en Isaac et Cora peut dire à l'instant même qu'il y a un élément différent malheureusement, elle est interrompue.

-Cora !

Boyd apparait, courant vers eux. C'est plus qu'il n'en faut à Isaac, Il frappe un grand coup en direction de la poitrine de la louve qui est projeté contre un arbre et tombe. Boyd essai d'intercepter Isaac mais celui-ci l'attrape par la mâchoire et alors que ses griffes poussent, il lacère le visage de Boyd qui tombe en hurlant alors que le sang coule de son visage.

Isaac a tout d'abord le visage satisfait, puis, réalisant, il s'enfui. Court, court, jusqu'à la maison Scott. Il saute d'un seul bond jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et manque de se cogner contre le mur sous le mauvais calcul de sa trajectoire. Il entre tant bien que mal et Scott allume la lumière en entrant surprenant le jeune homme pile au moment de son arrivée.

-Mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Derek n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler !

-Ne me parle pas de ce mec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Surpris par le ton froid de son ami, Scott répond tout de même.

-Ta relation avec Derek, ton côté plus tête brulée, ton air étrange là…

-Oh allez Scott, ce n'est pas ça qui te perturbe vraiment.

Isaac adopte une attitude plus imposante qu'à son habitude. Il avance vers Scott qui ne recule toutefois pas.

-Expliques toi.

-On sait très bien que ce qui te perturbe réellement c'est ce que tu commences à ressentir…

-De quoi tu parles ?

La main d'Isaac glisse sur le bras de Scott qui ouvre de grands yeux en la fixant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Isaac ?

-Quelque chose dont on a envie depuis un moment.

Quelque part dans l'esprit d'Isaac il hurle, il hurle un grand non. Il est effrayé, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui qui agit comme ça. NON il ne veut pas embrasser Scott ! [Tu mens, on le sait] Non, il ne le veut pas, non… "_Je peux lire tes désirs les plus secrets Isaac, ne sois pas ce genre de personnes qui se mentent à eux même, je vais te donner ce petit cadeau, puisque je suis en toi à présent"_.

Isaac prend tout son temps pour avancer son visage jusqu'aux lèvres de Scott qui reste interdit sous l'action. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il entrouvre la bouche et sent la langue chaude de l'autre loup lécher sa lèvre inférieure, électrisant tout son corps il se recule d'un coup. Mais Isaac n'a pas l'intention de le laisser fuir si facilement, il repart à l'assaut. Scott essai de le repousser mais il perd rapidement sa volonté et fini par répondre au baiser. Il embrasse son ami, un ami « i ». Isaac ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe, comment est-ce possible ? Dans son esprit, Isaac entend un rire, pas le sien, le rire de « l'autre » qui se moque de lui. "_Vous les humanoïdes, vous êtes d'un compliqué_…". Isaac ne sait plus où il est, la sensation est tellement intense…Oui, il en rêvait, et le rêve devient réalité, même pas grâce à lui d'ailleurs. Effrayé, il se rend compte qu'il est de nouveau aux commandes de son corps. Quand est-ce arrivé ? Il se détache de Scott dont la poitrine se lève et se baisse en grandes inspirations.

Ce dernier va s'assoir sur son lit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper ses jambes entre ses bras. Isaac n'a jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie, aussi effrayé, aussi excité, aussi vivant. Il décide néanmoins de partir, avant que ça ne tourne mal. Il n'a pas envie du moment inévitable où Scott lui dira que c'est une erreur, qu'il lui en veut, ou pire. Il repasse par la fenêtre et avance dans l'allée lorsqu'il tombe nez à nez avec Melissa.

-Isaac ?

-Désolé, il faut que j'y aille ».

* * *

Il avance rapidement, la peur au ventre en se demandant où il pourra passer la nuit. Il ne peut absolument pas aller chez l'une des personnes impliquées de près ou de loin. Alors il avance un peu à l'aveugle avant de se diriger vers le cabinet du vétérinaire où il devrait être en sécurité, normalement.

Il capte quelques minutes avant d'arriver l'odeur d'Ethan mais aussi celle de Danny. Qu'est-ce que Danny ferait là ? Il les repère devant l'entrée et se cache derrière une voiture. Par chance, le vent souffle contre lui et ne porte pas son odeur jusqu'à l'Alpha. Un Alpha ? Un Alpha de la meute de Deucalion, sa cible… Il n'en faut pas plus, Isaac sort à découvert et de suite, les deux hommes tournent vers lui leur regard.

« Isaac ? Demande Danny confus.

-Toi ! Tu sais où est mon frère ! Crache Ethan dont les yeux deviennent rouges.

-Oh oui je le sais, et je vais t'envoyer le rejoindre.

Ethan pousse Danny qui tombe sur le côté sans comprendre. Il a juste le temps de voir les yeux sanguins mais pense rêver. Personne n'a les yeux comme ça non ?

Ethan saute sur Isaac et ils roulent en arrière. Il tente de le frapper mais ce dernier esquive tous ses coups.

-Isaac ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Danny se précipite vers eux.

-Restes où tu es Danny ! crie Ethan ne voulant pas le mettre en danger.

Isaac a le regard plongé dans celui d'Ethan, puis il sourit. Le genre de sourire mauvais de celui qui a une idée que vous n'allez pas apprécier. Il frappe Ethan qui se focalise sur Danny pendant un bref instant et l'envoi entre deux voitures puis il approche l'humain qui recule de quelques pas avant de se ressaisir et de lui décocher un coup de poing. Le visage d'Isaac ne réagit même pas.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Isaac ?

-Isaac !

Il se tourne, Scott et Stiles arrivent en voiture, mince, quels rabats joies ceux-là ! Mais il n'en a pas terminé et avant que les deux ne descendent, ses crocs ont déjà percé la peau halée de l'humain dont le corps se tend sous la douleur.

-NOONNN ! hurlent en même temps Stiles et Ethan.

Isaac se met à rire, ou plutôt à pouffer, la bouche pleine de sang.

-A qui le tour ?

Scott ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, il vient bien de voir Isaac mordre Danny ? L'humain est au sol, se tenant désespérément la nuque pendant qu'il se vide de son sang.

-ISAAC ! hurle Scott immédiatement sous sa forme de loup garou, les yeux brillant avec rage.

-Désolé, ça ne marchera pas cette fois Scotty.

Isaac court vers Scott qui, surprit, ne réagit pas à temps. Il sent les lèvres de son ami se poser de nouveau sur les siennes. Entends un « _Oh bordel _» lointain provenant de Stiles et sent juste son corps décollé avant de passer à travers la fenêtre de son lieu de travail. Le goût du sang de Danny sur ses lèvres le rend furieux.

Isaac reporte son attention sur Stiles.

-Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Danny va mourir !

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à Danny.

-Tu…tu vas me tuer aussi ?

-J'y réfléchi.

Stiles est choqué, voir en fait, plutôt vexé.

-Sérieusement ? Je te trouvais sympas, je croyais qu'on était ami ! Je ne pensais pas que tu essayais vraiment de me voler mon meilleur ami, mais vu ce que j'ai vu, c'est plutôt que tu lorgnais sur lui !

-Oups. Répond Isaac en haussant les épaules.

-Oups ?

Ethan tente de profiter de la situation pour l'attaquer mais Isaac s'en aperçoit un peu tard et fini au sol en roulant un peu. Il ramasse un caillou juste à côté de sa main. De la taille d'un bouchon de bouteille, il la fait rouler dans sa paume.

-Stiles ! On doit emmener Danny ! lance Scott qui se traine jusqu'à la voiture avec le corps de son ami sous le bras.

Stiles va pour l'aider et Ethan se place de sorte de les protéger, Isaac porte le caillou à sa bouche, pose de la salive dessus et arme son bras. Il lance avec une force bien dosé directement dans l'œil de l'Alpha qui tombe à genoux en tenant ce qu'il reste de son œil que le caillou a remplacé.

-Oh mon dieu ! Lâche Stiles en regardant la scène derrière le volant.

-Stiles ! Roule !

Suivant les indications de Scott, il démarre rapidement, recule, manque de foncer dans une autre voiture et s'enfuient vers l'hôpital laissant seul Isaac et Ethan.

-Je vais te tuer ! Menace l'Alpha.

-Toi ? Je ne crois pas. Si tu croises ton maître, dis-lui qu'Isis lui envoie ses salutations.

Isaac attrape ses bras et tire d'un geste sec, puis il fait en sorte de rendre ses jambes également inutilisables en brisant ses genoux. Il déchire le t shirt de l'Alpha et lui enfonce dans la bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Il attrape son visage d'une main, et malgré la fureur de l'homme sous lui, il retire le caillou dans son œil, plein de sang, mais le reste de l'œil également.

-Comme ça, je suis certain que tu n'oublieras pas. »

Ethan se tortille, il tente de se dégager mais malgré ses efforts, Isaac n'est pas désarçonné. En retour, il lui lance juste un regard empli de pitié, le regard que l'on lance à quelqu'un que l'on considère comme un grain de poussière. Et pour l'être à l'intérieur d'Isaac, toutes ces créatures ne sont que des grains de poussières.

* * *

« Ok, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette scène ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Stiles ?

-Il t'a embrassé, et tu l'as laissé faire ! lui dit son meilleur ami d'un ton accusateur.

-Sérieusement ? On a Danny qui se vide sur notre siège arrière et tu veux parler de ça ? Genre maintenant ?

-On a cinq minutes avant d'arriver à l'hosto, tu peux faire un résumé.

-Ecoute. C'est arrivé, ok ? Je ne comprends pas moi-même, il est passé tout à l'heure chez moi et il était bizarre. Et voilà, c'est arrivé.

-AH EN PLUS CE N'ETAIT PAS LA PREMIERE FOIS ?

-C'était la première fois quand il est venu ! Merde, Stiles, écoute, pas maintenant, d'accord ?

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça McCall !

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital, Danny est de plus en plus blême. Scott cherche sa mère du regard, mais elle n'est pas là, attrapant en urgence un médecin qui passe par là, Danny est donc emmené dans une autre partie de l'hôpital.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'Isaac l'ait mordu ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Pourquoi il t'a embrassé ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Comment il peut tenir tête à un Alpha en un contre un ?

-J'en sais rien Stiles ! Je suis aussi perdu que toi. Ok ? Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on avait déjà pas mal de problèmes sans inclure Isaac qui devient dingue et qui manque de tuer Danny !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais après tout, on peut juste rester hors de son chemin, quand il rencontrera Deucalion soit il mourra soit il nous débarrassera de lui et de sa meute.

-Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à le laisser mourir comme ça.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Reste auprès de Danny ! Il faut que je prévienne Derek.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je suis à peu près certain que si Derek se pointe les choses vont devenir incontrôlables.

-Tu exagères Stiles. On a besoin de lui.

-Oui, surement, on a vu ce que ça a donné quand tu as tenté de négocier avec Deucalion et qu'il est arrivé. Tout ça pour disparaître pendant une semaine à sauter cette…

-STILES ?!

-Laisse tomber, je vais voir comment il va.

Stiles s'éloigne, il perd le contrôle de ses nerfs quand il imagine Derek avec cette femme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ressent ça ? Il s'en fout de ce mec, il n'y a absolument rien de bien ou de positif chez lui ! Tous, absolument tous ses problèmes viennent de lui ! Il est tiré de ses pensées par une infirmière.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes celui qui à emmener Mr Mahe…Mahealani ?

-Oui.

-Nous n'arrivons pas à contacter sa famille. Nous avons un problème, il réagit très mal aux traitements, nous ne savons pas si il tiendra jusqu'au matin. Je suis désolé. Pouvez-vous contacter ses proches ?

Stiles est sous le choc, Danny ? Ne pas survivre ? Non… Qui peut-il prévenir ? Comment cette blessure peut le tuer ? Il dépasse l'infirmière et s'arrête à la porte de la chambre où un médecin vérifie des papiers. Malgré le pansement, des veines noires sont visibles sur le menton et le bas du cou du jeune homme. Stiles recule et part. Il sort, le besoin d'être à l'air libre lui brûle les poumons.

Il sort d'une main tremblante son téléphone et compose le numéro de Scott pour le tenir au courant puis il appel Lydia. Enfin, il s'assoit sur un côté des marche, sans bien comprendre quoi faire à présent. Combien de temps reste-il ici ? Aucune idée, mais alors que les allers et venues se font rare, Ethan apparait soutenue par la femme dangereusement dangereuse, Kali.

Stiles se lève d'un coup et recule mais c'est bien vers lui qu'ils se dirigent et il sait parfaitement que courir ne servira à rien. Tant pis, il tente sa chance. Il a juste le temps de se tourner que la main de la jeune femme se referme sur son épaule.

-Hey toi.

-C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

-Stiles…dit Ethan en sueur.

-C'est Isaac qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Ethan baisse les yeux, la honte peut néanmoins se lire sur son visage.

-Où est Danny ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Surveille tes paroles ! Crache Kali en plaçant sa main autour du cou de Stiles qui essaie de se dégager tant bien que mal.

- Crois-le ou non, je tiens à lui.

-Je crois surtout que vous vous servez de lui.

-Non ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre, mène nous à lui ! ordonne Ethan ses yeux brillant de colère.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, mais si tu lui fais encore plus de mal, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis !

L'heure des visites est terminée depuis un moment, ils s'infiltrent donc dans l'hôpital discrètement et parviennent à la chambre de Danny. Il n'y a personne d'autre, mais les loups garous peuvent dire que c'est parce que l'autre occupant est mort récemment vu l'odeur de la pièce.

Ethan s'approche de Danny et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a l'air malade. La respiration saccadé, la transpiration, Stiles a de la peine de voir Danny comme ça, même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment amis.

-Ethan…

Le jeune homme se tourne vers Kali, puis vers Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kali pose sa main sur l'épaule du jumeau.

-Ethan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Stiles angoissé.

-Il ne passera pas la nuit, il sent trop la mort…

-QUOI ? NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Isaac n'est qu'un Bêta ! Il ne peut pas provoquer ça !

-Isaac est quelque chose d'autre à mon avis, mais là…

-Ethan, tu peux le sauver lui dit Kali en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Hey ! Hey ! Attendez, tu veux lui donner la morsure ?

-C'est ça ou il meurt Stiles !

-Vous ne pouvez pas décider comme ça ! Essai d'argumenter Stiles qui a du mal à réfléchir.

-Qui a le droit alors ? Tant pis, j'en prends la responsabilité. »

Stiles tente de se mettre sur son chemin mais Kali le pousse sans états d'âme. Ethan caresse les cheveux de l'homme dans le lit puis se positionne pour atteindre le côté gauche du cou, celui qui n'a pas été mordu. Résolu, il mord alors à son tour Danny qui se cambre soudainement.

* * *

C'est une véritable chasse à l'homme qui a lieu. Deucalion, Derek, Scott, Kali, Ethan d'un côté. Cora, Allison, Chris, Stiles et Lydia de l'autre. Ils cherchent tous Isaac, d'une part parce qu'il faut l'arrêter, d'autre part, parce qu'ils sont convaincue que le trouver lui leur fera trouver le Darach.

Isaac lui, court à perdre haleine. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé et la flèche qu'il a manqué de se prendre par Allison i minutes, il ne veut pas rester dans le coin. Il se doute qu'elle ne doit pas être seule à le chercher mais il fait de son mieux pour marquer son odeur, comme Derek le lui avait appris. Caché derrière une voiture, il voit Stiles et Lydia s'arrêter à une pompe à essence afin de faire le plein.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonne, Isaac fait de son mieux pour approcher afin d'entendre.

« Des nouvelles d'Isaac ? Demande Lydia inquiète.

-Non…Lydia, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer fait la voix de Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que c'est Danny ?

En entendant la voix, Stiles se rapproche tout de suite tandis que le cœur d'Isaac se sert dans sa poitrine.

-Ma mère vient de m'informer qu'il n'a pas réussi…Il …je crois qu'il a rejeté la morsure. Je suis désolé.

Lydia ouvre de grands yeux. Lâchant le téléphone, ses mains se posent devant sa bouche afin d'étouffer un cri.

Stiles se précipite à l'intérieur, murmurant un « je te rappel » à Scott et prenant rapidement la rousse dans ses bras alors qu'elle se met à pleurer. Stiles tente de rester fort, mais la nouvelle ne l'a pas moins ébranlé.

Isaac se relève, choqué. « C'est moi…Je l'ai tué ? ». Déboussolé, il oublie d'être prudent et apparait directement en face de Stiles (dos à Lydia).

-ISAAC ! hurle presque Stiles alors que Lydia se retourne d'un geste vif, une colère sourde commençant à l'envahir. Quelque chose en Isaac lui dit qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser dire qu'ils l'ont trouvé, qu'ils vont ruiner son plan… Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il a brisé la vitre de la voiture et attrapé Lydia par le col.

-LÂCHE LA ! Continue d'hurler Stiles en agrippant la main d'Isaac.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Dit-il en la lâchant. Complétement hagard, il s'enfui dans une autre direction, effrayé de perdre de plus en plus souvent pied.

Il erre dans les rue, parfois quand il cligne des yeux, le temps qu'il les ouvre de nouveaux, il est totalement dans un endroit totalement diffèrent d'il y a quelques minutes. Il est à peu près sûr d'avoir croisé Kali et Chris mais il a, il ne sait comment, pu leur échapper. Il finit par trouver refuge dans la chambre de Scott, là où personne ne pensera à le chercher, non ? Personne, sauf Scott bien entendu :

-Je savais que tu reviendrais.

-Merde, sérieux Scott ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Pourquoi courir partout quand je n'ai qu'à attendre que tu rentres ?

-Que je rentre ? Ce n'est pas chez moi ici lâche Isaac d'un ton plus cassant qu'il ne l'a voulu.

-Isaac…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande Scott en s'approchant.

-Arrête, restes loin de moi, d'accord ?

-Sois pas con ! Je peux t'aider.

Isaac veut garder Scott hors de danger, loin de lui…si il le blesse…non, jamais il ne fera ça, jamais.

-Scott, écoutes moi bien, tu ne peux pas m'aider, reste en dehors de tout ça, restez TOUS en dehors de tout ça, ok ? »

Isaac saute dehors, il sait où il doit aller à présent, il doit éliminer le Darach avant d'être son pantin.

* * *

Il arrive péniblement devant la chambre d'hôtel, couvert de sang. Le sang de qui ? Pas le sien en tout cas. Il défonce la porte d'un coup de pied et entre dans une chambre classique. L'odeur de gui et de bois noble est trop forte pour qu'il se soit trompé.

« Te revoilà. Tu as été rapide ! Bon, on va éliminer Deucalion ?

-Tu te sers de moi ! J'ai blessé mes amis par ta faute !

-Non, ils ont été blessé parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mêler des histoires de tout le monde. Je t'ai rendu assez fort pour combattre ce meurtrier, tu vas mener ta mission à bien. Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le Darach tente de toucher Isaac mais celui-ci esquive, se concentrant au maximum pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Le jeu du chat et de la souris dure quelques minutes mais des bruits se font entendre dans le couloir.

La meute de Derek et celle de Deucalion pénètrent la chambre et Leher n'a que peu de temps pour réagir. Aussitôt qu'il aperçoit le prétendument aveugle, il sort un bâton serti d'une gemme en son sommet et frappe trois fort le sol. Aussitôt, ils basculent dans le jardin qu'Isaac a vu la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici.

-Isaac, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Dans la configuration du lieu, avant d'atteindre Deucalion, Isaac doit passer Derek, Kali, Ethan, et Scott. Les autres sont à distant raisonnable protégé par Allison et son père.

-Avec plaisir. Répond Isaac qui comprend qu'il n'est plus aux commandes.

Kali est la première à s'élancer, Isaac attrape son pied à deux centimètres de son visage et utilise sa propre force pour l'utiliser comme masse sur Derek.

-Lydia ! Cet arbre derrière, ce n'est pas celui que tu dessines depuis quelque temps ? Demande Stiles subitement.

-Si…on dirait bien…il faut s'en débarrasser ! Si on fait ça…je ne sais pas, Allison, brûle-le !

-Toute idée est bonne à prendre.

Elle arme et lance une flèche incendiaire mais une nuée de papillon apparait et fait disparaitre la flèche.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à cet arbre ! Lâche Leher en se matérialisant à partir des papillons.

-Scott ! Débrouilles-toi pour mettre le feu à cet arbre lance Derek en s'élançant contre Isaac.

-Allison, suis moi. Chris, Ethan, couvrez nous ! Lance à son tour Scott.

La bataille est ardue, Isaac tente d'étrangler Deucalion tout en esquivant les autres loups ce qui se révèle ardu. Leher tente par tous les moyens de stopper Scott et Allison mais les autres interviennent toujours et il ne peut gérer autant de personnes à la fois. Il en appel aux racines de l'arbre pour immobiliser Lydia, Stiles et Chris. Ethan essai de les en libérer tandis que Kali tombe inconsciente sur le sol et que Deucalion laisse éclater son pouvoir.

Isaac s'arrête, intrigué par cette aura de puissance.

-Il est temps de vous éliminer.

Il se met à grossir et à avoir des poils noirs et roux qui poussent à vitesse grand V. Si quelqu'un trouvait Peter sous forme de loup garou effrayant, ce n'est rien par rapport à Deucalion dont la taille doit atteindre les 2m50 et les griffes une dizaine de centimètres. Il respire lourdement et ses yeux sont entièrement rouges. Il s'élance à quatre pattes sur Isaac qui ne bronche pas. A la place, le même tatouage que celui de Leher apparait et ses yeux prennent une couleur invraisemblable. On dirait un ciel étoilé. Quelque chose qui n'existe en rien dans ce monde. Sa bouche s'agrandit et s'ouvre jusqu'aux oreilles révélant des rangées de dents en mouvance. Il lève la main et la vitesse de Deucalion ralentit instantanément.

-Oh mon dieu lâche Stiles un peu plus loin.

Leher est à terre, la main sur son cœur en souffrance.

-Vite…je ne tiendrai pas longtemps lâche-t-il peu soucieux des autres à ce moment-là.

Il aurait dû, Scott et Allison sont arrivés au pied de l'arbre malgré les racines qui tentaient de les attraper. Elle sort une flèche, l'ouvre, récupère le liquide noir qui est à l'intérieur, le verse entre les racines mais lorsqu'elle tente de l'allumer grâce à son briquet une racine l'attrape et la tire en arrière.

-SCOTT ! Crie-t-elle.

Réfléchissant, il attrape le briquet au plus vite. Isaac se tourne alors vers lui, sentant la menace, il oublie son contrôle sur Deucalion qui l'attrape et le balance contre les racines de l'arbre qui se mettent à le retenir, indifférent à la nature de la personne en leur sein.

-Scott, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie dit Isaac en reprenant visage humain.

Scott se tourne vers lui. Qu'arrivera-t-il si il met le feu à l'arbre ? Isaac se sert de son désarroi pour attraper Allison contre lui.

-Si je meurs, elle meurt avec moi !

-Lâche là ! hurle au loin Chris.

Il arme un fusil et tire sur Leher qui tentait de se cacher.

-NON ! hurle le druide alors que son corps bascule en arrière et est attrapé par les racines.

Lié à lui, Isaac ressent la douleur de Leher et comme il ne s'y attend pas, il lâche Allison qui lui donne un coup de coude et parvient à partir, rattraper de justesse par Derek.

-MAINTENANT ! hurle l'Alpha à Scott.

« Oh, ça sent le roussi » dit la créature à l'intérieur d'Isaac avant de se retirer. Interdit, c'est avec son corps normal qu'il regarde Scott. Le briquet, allumé glisse de ses doigts et tombe au sol en même temps qu'une larme.

L'arbre prend feu.

Les flammes sont entièrement noires, Leher et Isaac hurlent d'une seule voix. Ils se tortillent, roulent, rampent, les flammes se propage comme si l'arbre n'était que de papier. Leur tatouage respectif s'étend sur l'ensemble de leur corps, le rendant entièrement noir comme s'ils étaient faits du cosmos. Hurlant, leur corps se met à se désagréger.

-Isaac…murmure Scott effrayé et étourdi par l'émotion.

-Derek ! Lance Stiles à l'Alpha en pointant Scott encore au milieu de racines qui ne sont pas encore atteintes par le feu.

L'Alpha court pour attraper Scott qui se débat.

- Isaac ! ISAAC !

La dimension vole en éclat, comme une vitre. Ils sont de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel. Seuls les corps de Leher et Isaac à quelques centimètres sont encore là. Il ne reste que leur tête à présent, qui commence elle aussi à partir en petites particules d'infini.

Isaac ouvre une dernière fois les yeux, fixés sur Scott avant de disparaitre entièrement.

« _Tu auras été intéressant comme hôte, Isaac _»

* * *

_Youhouuuu, fin du chapitre 3 ! Oh la laaaaaaa je vous l'avais dit que ce chapitre serait plus long que les précédents. _

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Possédé et tué, tout ça en un chapitre. Pauvre Isaac j'espère lui avoir donné une mort un peu épique tout de même._

_En parlant de mort…Mince, j'allais vous parler de l'épisode 3x07 de Teen Wolf qui est passé cette semaine mais je ne veux pas spoiler. Ceci dit, c'était intense comme épisode non ?_

_Bon, j'avoue que je suis un peu agacé de certaines choses mais bon, rien ne peut être parfait (m'enfin, ils pourraient faire un effort sur les dates par exemple lol)._

_Pour en revenir à cette fanfiction, j'espère ne pas être passé trop vite sur les différentes rencontres d'Isaac. Je voulais vraiment donner une impression de conscience entrecoupée ^^._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !_


	4. Un jour ordinaire

**Chapitre 4 : Un jour ordinaire.**

L'aéroport grouille de monde. Les départs en vacances rendent l'atmosphère à la fois étouffante et excitante. Certains parents ont un peu de mal à surveiller leurs enfants qui courent partout, impatients. Les avions vont et viennent et si certains partent, elle, elle revient. Elle n'a qu'un gros sac pour seul bagage. Elle n'aime pas s'embarrasser de beaucoup de choses quand elle part en mission. Bien à l'abri, elle ramène avec elle un artefact qui leur permettra de décrypter une carte. Pourquoi est-ce elle qui y est allée ? Principalement parce que c'est la plus « mobile » de la meute. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'attaches à Beacon Hill, bien au contraire, mais c'est son type de mission et contrairement à certains, elle n'a pas d'enfant.

Elle sort, le soleil d'août tape fort dans ce ciel sans nuages. Ses lunettes de soleil collées sur son nez, elle ne regrette pas de s'être fait coupé les cheveux avant de revenir. Malgré les nombreuses personnes, elle sent la présence de celui qui est venu la chercher. Il fend la foule, un grand sourire sur son visage et la prend dans ses bras.

« Bon voyage ?

-Tous ces mioches dans l'avion, c'est horrible.

-Allez, tu aimes bien les enfants.

-Non, pas vraiment. Et encore moins ceux qui ne se tiennent pas tranquille dans un avion.

-Je vois ton air quand Luz et Zack sont dans le coin, une vraie tatie gâteau ! Dis plutôt que tu as le mal de l'air.

-La ferme Ethan.

-Cora, tu as un cœur, acceptes le !

La jeune femme lui donne une tape derrière la tête, mais entre eux, c'est affectueux alors ça le fait rire).

-Comment il va ?

-Je dirais bien égale à lui-même mais bon…Savoir que Derek revient…

-Il n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu pourrais avoir presque n'importe qui dans les environs, je ne comprends pas du tout comment « vous » êtes arrivés.

Ethan se gratte la tête, pas vraiment certain de comment s'exprimer.

-Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer mais je crois que pour le moment, ce qu'on a nous convient. On n'est pas vraiment en couple de toute manière.

-Mouais…je sens que ça va encore mal tourner quand mon frère sera là.

-Grimpe au lieu de nous jeter le mauvais œil. »

Cora pose son sac à l'arrière de la voiture et Ethan grimpe à son tour avant de démarrer, direction : la maison.

* * *

Son cœur se serre toujours quand elle la voit. Chaque semaine elle vient ici, au milieu de ces personnes que l'on a interné pour des raisons diverses et variées. Chaque semaine, elle n'a qu'une envie, partir le plus loin possible. Mais pour sa meilleure amie, elle fera l'effort autant de fois que nécessaire. Après tout, c'est normal non ?

Elle lui attrape la main et c'est à peine si Lydia semble le remarquer. Plongée dans l'écran de télévision elle semble absorbée.

« Lydia, on suit une piste pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…

-Lydia…

-Quelque chose arrive Allison murmure la rousse avec un sourire. Quelque chose qui n'a pas sa place ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? » Demande Allison troublée.

Elle est peut-être dans un institut psychiatrique mais aucunes de ses connaissances ne prendrait à la légère ses avertissements. Lydia pose sa tête sur les genoux d'Allison, silencieuse tandis que son amie lui caresse les cheveux. Dans la salle commune, sur la droite se trouve une grande baie vitrée. Lydia regarde le papillon posé sur la vitre qui s'envole peu après. Elle a déjà vu ce papillon avant et elle le sait, il ne vient pas de Beacon Hill.

* * *

« De tous les endroits où nous avons été, je n'aurais définitivement pas pensé que tu choisirais d'être ici. Je veux dire, c'est bien comme endroit mais n'as-tu pas des souvenirs difficiles ?

-Jennifer a sa famille pas loin.

-Donc tu reviens uniquement pour elle ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Oh, nulle part…c'est bien aussi ici, après tout, il y a notre petit Scott.

-« Petit » ?

-Ah ah, je le vois encore comme cet adolescent naïf qu'il a été parfois.

-C'était littéralement une autre époque. Réponds Derek du haut d'une route qui surplombe la ville.

Jennifer est assise dans la voiture. Observant les deux hommes parler. Certes c'est elle qui a proposé à voix haute à Derek de revenir, mais soyons honnête, ce n'est pas « son » idée. Sa vie a été réellement chamboulée depuis qu'elle le connait et surtout, depuis qu'elle lui a proposé son aide. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle, à la vie si banale deviendrait ce qu'elle est à présent.

Soudainement, Deucalion lâche Derek et s'avance au bord de la route, un pas en avant et c'est la chute assurée. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Par le regard ? Non, Deucalion n'a vraiment plus besoin de ses yeux pour « voir » à son niveau. Ça lui plait simplement de prétendre être aveugle et du coup, handicapée (alors que, s'il y a sur terre bien un individu qui a pu tourner une faiblesse en arme c'est lui).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande doucement Jennifer en baissant la vitre.

Deucalion reste tout d'abord silencieux avant de répondre :

-Ce n'est rien, juste une impression de déjà vu, si je peux me permettre l'expression.

Derek grimpe au volant en ramenant l'homme sur le siège passager.

-On devrait y aller. »

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demande Scott à Cora en sortant du travail.

-Écoute, tôt ou tard, ils se croiseront, mieux vaut qu'on ait un œil sur eux non ? La dernière fois tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé non ?

-Je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement leur dispute était intense…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont rester longtemps ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, ils ne font que passer comme d'habitude. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit à part « on arrive demain », je n'ai pas exactement eu l'occasion de poser des questions.

-Tu vas venir dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas…Je ne suis pas exactement fan de Deucalion, quand à Derek…

-Je sais que tu as une relation compliquée avec mon frère, comme à peu près tout le monde en fait, mais ça me ferait plaisir, pour une fois on a pas de combat mortel, pas de dingues qui nous courent après.

-Dernièrement c'est à cause d'eux qu'on a des « dingues qui nous courent après » lâche Scott en mimant les guillemets.

-Scott, ce soir, 21h, chez moi. Amène une bouteille »

Cora laisse Scott fermer la clinique. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver avec Deucalion plus que nécessaire. Mais il a appris à faire profil bas le concernant et son absence sans bonne justification ne passera certainement inaperçue. Il envoie un sms à Allison pour la prévenir et décide d'aller voir Stiles pour lui demander de venir également. Il met une dizaine de minutes à arriver dans la rue qui fait face à la maison de son ex meilleur ami. Au dernier moment, il se ravise, reste dans sa voiture et compose son numéro :

« -Tiens donc, qui prend la peine d'appeler ?

-Salut Stiles…

-Ça doit être vraiment important si tu décides de m'appeler, au moins, je suis content que tu te rappel que je suis toujours en vie.

Le ton acide de Stiles conforte Scott dans son idée qu'il est bien mieux dans sa voiture pour le moment.

-On se voit tous ce soir chez Cora…

-Non.

-Attends, je n'ai même pas f…

-Non. Le coupe de nouveau Stiles.

-Stiles, ne sois pas si buté ! S'il te plait.

-Pourquoi j'irai ? Pourquoi vous mangez tous ensemble ?

-Ils reviennent en ville.

Stiles n'a pas besoin de précisions pour savoir qui ce « ils » désigne. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis, mais il sait instinctivement de qui il s'agit.

-Nous, on y sera. J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré Scott, depuis quand tu ne me comprends plus au point de vouloir sciemment me faire venir à un endroit où il sera là ?

-Parce que la situation ne peut plus durer, vous devez faire quelque chose. C'est totalement dingue, et tu sais très bien que ça joue beaucoup sur ta condition.

-C'est de sa faute !

-J'en ai marre Stiles…tu vas venir, même si il faut que je t'enlève pour ça, même si il faut que je l'attache pour ça, vous allez parler !

-Ne me fais pas rire, non seulement je sais que tu es dans ta voiture juste en face mais en plus tu ne seras pas capable de traverser ma barrière.

-STILES ! dit Scott qui perd patience.

- SCOTT ! Répond-il sur le même ton.

-T'es insupportable !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Idiot.

-Je vais éventuellement y réfléchir.

-Fais le pour moi.

-C'est censé être un argument ?

-Ça l'aurait été à une époque… »

C'est sur cette note amère que Scott raccroche. Le cœur lourd, la culpabilité de ce qui est arrivé à ses proches est parfois à peine supportable. Mais il doit faire au mieux, et il faut qu'ils soient unis en ce moment.

* * *

La nuit est chaude et moite. Dans le jardin, une grande table avec à boire et à manger trône fièrement. Cora ne l'admettra jamais, mais recevoir du monde chez elle est agréable. Enfin, agréable quand tout le monde est content. Pas quand Stiles lance des regards hostiles à Derek et Jennifer.

« Mec, arrêtes ça, va leur parler !

-Je ne fais rien Scott…

-Tu as le même regard que la fois où tu as tenté de faire exploser la tête de quelqu'un avec ta pensée.

-J'ai toujours regretté de n'avoir aucun pouvoir psychique.

-Encore heureux ! Que tu en veuilles à Derek, ok, je comprends, mais Jen ? Elle ne t'a absolument rien fait.

Stiles dévisage Scott comme s'il était un alien apparu de nulle part. Rien fait ? Ah, c'est vrai, Scott fait partie de ceux qui, jusqu'à présent, ne sont pas au courant des vrais dessous de toute cette affaire…

-Tu as raison, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Bouge pas, je te l'amène ne peut s'empêcher de proposer Scott avant de comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

-C'est bon, je suis handicapé, pas incapable de bouger hein !

Vexé, Stiles s'éloigne dans sa chaise roulante.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de glisser un œil à l'homme qui après avoir pris son verre, passe par le côté de la maison afin d'arriver devant. Il s'excuse auprès de de Jennifer et décide d'aller parler à Stiles. Son pas s'accélère brièvement lorsqu'il entend Deucalion demander l'air innocent « sinon, ce mariage, c'est pour quand ? ».

Stiles est devant les marches, pensif. Le regard perdu sur le petit chemin bordé d'arbres qui les cachent des regards extérieur. Cora s'est trouvée une belle maison.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demande Derek en s'asseyant sur les marches.

Stiles débloques sa chaise pour repartir avec les autres lorsqu'il entend cette voix.

-Stiles, attends.

-Quoi ?

-On peut parler ? Demande Derek en levant un peu les bras.

Stiles bloque de nouveau la chaise roulante, face à lui.

-J'ai appris que vous alliez vous mariez.

Derek se sent mal à l'aise.

-Oui.

-Félicitations.

-Tu ne le penses pas.

-Non.

Derek ne voulait pour rien au monde ouvrir « cette boite » mais parfois, les choses ne tournent pas comme on le souhaiterait. Alors il soulève Stiles et se dépêche de l'amener dans sa voiture, pour être vraiment hors de portée d'oreille grâce à sa vitre spéciale.

-BORDEL DEREK MAIS T'ES DINGUE ?

- Tais-toi.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi ? Demande Stiles surpris. De quel droit tu me fous dans ta voiture, super belle d'ailleurs, monsieur à des goûts de luxe à ce que je vois…

Derek verrouille les portes, le regard droit devant.

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire Stiles. Tu ne vois les choses que de ton côté ! T'as toujours eu une dent contre moi, bien avant ça. Lâche Derek en désignant ses jambes.

-Bah voyons, bouhou pauvre petit Derek que personne n'aime.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essais pas de comprendre…

L'Alpha a du mal à se contenir, l'humain a toujours fait réagir son loup, il lui fait perdre le contrôle si facilement…

-Laisse-moi sortir Derek. La conversation va tourner exactement comme la dernière fois.

L'Alpha se résigne à ouvrir, frustré et le ramène à son propre « véhicule ». Il s'apprête à le ramener derrière avec les autres mais Stiles l'arrête.

-C'est bon, je peux y arriver. »

Devant son air, Derek décide d'aller devant, le regard froid il fait quelques pas jusqu'à être dans l'ombre du mur de gauche. Stiles tente de faire demi-tour mais sa roue butte contre quelque chose. C'en est trop, c'est stupide, il craque. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, laissant ses larmes coulées. Le cœur de l'autre se serre, voilà où il l'a mené, voilà ce qu'il a fait…Et si il s'était trompé depuis le départ ? Non, il ne peut pas se permettre de penser à ça. Il est trop tard pour ça pense Derek en rejoignant les autres.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles revient, il fait bonne figure, plaisantant avec Ethan, Cora et Allison. Le reste de la soirée se passe mieux que prévu (même si, d'un point de vue extérieur, on n'aurait clairement pas dit). Le ciel est clair et Scott le regarde étrangement absorbé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demande Allison avec un regard affectueux.

-Le ciel…les étoiles sont très visibles tu ne trouves pas ?

-Scott, je suis un peu âgée pour que tu me fasses le coup des étoiles.

Celui-ci rigole un peu.

-Non je t'assure, regarde, avec Beacon Hill en contre bas, les étoiles devraient être bien moins visibles à cause des lumières. Et puis, tu vois là-bas ? [Il désigne un point au-dessus du centre-ville]

-Un nuage ? Étrange, il est vraiment tout seul observe sa femme.

Scott fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Derek.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange ce nuage ? Répond Scott de plus en plus intrigué.

-Ce n'est qu'un nuage Scott.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Ils se détournent du ciel, reprenant le fil de leurs conversations mais sans crier gare, le tonnerre se fait entendre et un éclair bleu fend le ciel.

-OH P…. ! S'exclame Stiles.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? D'où il y a des éclairs en solo ?

Deucalion semble s'agiter.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demande Jennifer.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai une drôle de sensation de nouveau.

-Ça doit être à cause de l'éclair qui est tombé. L'air a un petit quelque chose de chargé, non ?

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire dit à voix basse le chef des Alpha.

-Si ce sont des ennuis, on les gérera comme d'habitude lâche d'un air las Cora.

-Ce que tu es violente plaisante à moitié Scott.

-J'énonce juste les faits.

Au final, chacun commence à rentrer chez lui. Laissant Cora seule, mais satisfaite. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de soirée, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère, les choses avait été compliquée. Elle finit par s'endormir sans se douter que les choses n'allaient pas vraiment s'arranger pour eux.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt.

_« Tu as assez dormi._

_-Dormi ?_

_-Tu es arrivé._

_-Où ?_

_-Au nom de notre pacte, tu as été sauvé, mais tu vas devoir accomplir ta promesse._

_-Et pour…l'autre ?_

_-Si je le ramène, tu sais ce que cela signifie._

_-Oui._

_-Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ?_

_-Oui. »_

L'énergie se rassemble dans le ciel, camouflée par un nuage pas tout à fait naturel. Sur ce lieu où le lien a été forgé, la foudre frappe. Les vitres explosent sous la force et la moitié de la chambre est soufflée. Par chance, celle-ci est vide mais un éclair qui touche un immeuble ne restera probablement que quelques secondes sans réactions.

Complétement hagard, il se force à se relever, son corps est en feu, il a tellement mal, c'est un supplice de bouger, mais il n'a pas le choix, si il se fait attraper, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Il récupère son « paquet » et doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de localiser ce qu'il cherche. Il n'a pas de force surhumaine, lui, il fait de son mieux pour sauter par la fenêtre et solidifier des bouts de nuages pour l'emmener au sol. En vérité ça ressemble plus à une chute peu contrôlée qu'à une descente stylisée. Il arrive en pas, la douleur ne le lâche pas. Il n'y a pas un chat à ce moment mais il voit la lampe torche d'un agent de sécurité qui balai une zone non loin. Où est l'autre ? Mince, il a atterrit sur une voiture. Il lutte pour le récupérer et le sous tenir.

-Réveilles toi, on doit filer.

Il touche ses jambes et partage le peu d'énergie qui lui reste, ne serait-ce que pour que l'autre claudique au lieu de se laisser trainer. Il fait de son mieux, parfois ils tombent près d'une poubelle, parfois ils manquent d'être percutés par une voiture. Finalement, ils arrivent au parc où il avait créé un second passage. Priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas détruit, il met un peu de temps avant de trouver comment entrer. Il peine à garder les yeux ouvert mais finalement, il arrive au chêne qu'il avait utilisé « à ce moment-là » et le touche.

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y a pas de mouvements, puis les racines se mettent à se mouvoir en silence, attrapant les deux êtres sans les blessés.

-Retiens ton souffle dit tout de même l'éveillé à l'autre, espérant avoir été entendu.

Leurs corps sont attirés sous terre avant que les racines ne reprennent leur aspect normal et n'effacent toutes traces de leur passage.

* * *

Le réveille est étrange, l'esprit cotonneux. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour identifier où il est. Mais en fait, il ne comprend pas vraiment où il est. On dirait une chambre. Jusque-là ça va. Il est dans un lit aux draps chocolat. Bon, pourquoi pas. Il tente de se redressé mais à une drôle d'impression à l'arrière du cou. Il tâte et sens comme un cordon qui relie sa nuque à quelque chose (What ?). Il se tourne et se tourne, le cordon en question est une racine qui prend son origine dans l'armature du lit. Pris de panique, il attrape le bout logé dans son cou et dire doucement. A sa grande surprise, ça ne fait pas mal, pourtant, il a les larmes aux yeux. Il parvient à s'en débarrasser comme un épile un poil particulièrement coriace. Il constate qu'il porte une sorte de toge couleur crème et là, il perd son calme. Il y a une porte et les rideaux sont tirés. Il se lève, va à la fenêtre et ouvre. Eblouis par le soleil il lui faut quelques minutes à s'habituer de nouveau. Il ne comprend pas vraiment où il est. On dirait Beacon Hill mais…où est le cinéma ? Depuis quand il y a une tour ?

« Tu es enfin réveillé ?

Il se retourne, dans une toge similaire, son tatouage presque effacé :

-Leher ?! »

* * *

_Allez, on entre dans le vif du sujet !_

_J'étais assez impatient d'écrire cette partie je dois vous avouer. Après l'épisode précédent où Isaac et Leher ont été "tué" les revoilà apparemment ramener par le "quelque chose" que Leher avait amené dans notre monde._

_Mais la vraie question est : Combien de temps s'est-il passé entre leur mort et leur résurrection ?De plus, après une telle expérience, sont-ils tout à fait les même ? Et les autres, comment sont-ils à présent ?_

_Les choses peuvent évoluer à un point inimaginable en peu de temps, ça promet de sacrée situations non ?_

_Chapitre 4 Done ! Next time on Sans toi : __Combien de temps ?_

See ya !


	5. Combien de temps ?

**Chapitre 5 : Combien de temps ?**

Il n'en faut pas plus à Isaac. En quelques secondes à peine il se jette sur le druide, lui attrape les manches, fait une balayette et se retrouve sur lui, sa main griffue sur au niveau de son cou.

« Ok, ok tu as gagné. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les loups garous, vous êtes trop sauvage.

-Où on est ?

-Tu sais où on est.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demande Isaac essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui affluent.

-Ah, ça je veux bien te l'expliquer mais d'abord, tu vas me laisser m'assoir, loup.

-Non.

Leher ne cache même pas son exaspération.

-Tu sais, je t'ai sauvé la vie !

-Non, c'est toi qui m'a fait tuer.

-Pardon ? Je suis pourtant certain d'avoir vu tes amis intervenir et en particulier l'un d'eux qui a brulé mon arbre. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça signifie mais, tout comme moi, tu as senti ta chair bruler. Tu as senti chaque petit bout de son corps partir. Chaque cellule disparaitre pendant qu'ils nous regardaient. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à eux, mais je vais réviser ma position.

Isaac, à ses mots, peut sentir la sensation comme s'il y était encore. La brûlure, la perte de contrôle, la souffrance et la colère. Il décide de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Il a des hauts le cœur, ce qu'il a vécu…Le fil des pensées d'Isaac est interrompu, se rapprochant le plus possible du mur avant que l'inévitable ne se produise, il vomit en tombant à quatre pattes. Il peine à garder l'équilibre, mais rendre tripes et boyaux est déjà suffisamment éprouvant sans que son corps ne tombe dedans en plus ! Le goût acide brule sa gorge, ses yeux pleurent et même lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à sortir, il a comme des contractions pendant une minute qui semble bien plus longue que ça.

Finalement il s'assoit un peu à côté, dos au mur, lessivé.

-Il y a une salle de bain par-là montre Leher.

Isaac, tant bien que mal, se lève et y va. Fait et défait, il arrive dans la salle de bain aux couleurs froides. Il remarque une serviette, ferme la porte à clé et décide de prendre une douche. L'eau tiède lui fait du bien, il est à présent 100 % opérationnel. Il se trouve un peu pâle dans le reflet du miroir mais en dehors de ce détail tout semble être correct. Il finit par sortir, sa serviette autour de sa taille.

-Après notre retour, tes vêtements étaient un peu… umh…disons qu'avoir une chambre d'hôtel a été un peu compliqué. J'ai trouvé moyen d'obtenir quelques vêtements. Ils devraient être à ta taille.

Leher lui indique un sac sur la table à ses côtés. Méfiant, Isaac jette un œil et est soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agit que de vêtements. Il récupère le sac et va se changer dans la chambre. Le temps qu'il enfile ce que Leher lui a préparé, et repense aux derniers évènements, ce dernier est également passé dans la salle de bain. Quand les deux se revoient, le style est bien diffèrent de la toge qu'ils portaient il y a peu.

Leher a une chemise bleu marine, un pantalon de costume noir et des chaussures de ville de la même couleur. Il a une chaine autour du cou qui passe sous sa chemise et une autre qui dispose d'une plume en tant que pendentif. La plume est noire, comme un corbeau. Ce détail n'échappe pas à Isaac qui se rappel cette attaque de corbeau qui a eu lieu et pour laquelle il soupçonnait le Darach.

-Finalement, j'ai plutôt bon goût lâche ce dernier en admirant le loup garou.

T shirt à manches longues blanc, gilet de costume noir. Pantalon slim de la même couleur (Pas vraiment le genre de pantalon qu'il a l'habitude de porter) et des chaussures d'une marque trop cher pour lui.

-Comment as-tu eu ces vêtements ?

-Je les ai payer bien sûr.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas d'argent ?

-Est-ce que les druides ne sont pas supposé être proche de la nature, genre ermite ?

Leher se met à rire, se moquant ouvertement d'Isaac.

-T'es complètement à la ramasse.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste !

-Je t'expliquerais-tout. (Il regarde sa montre). Mais pas maintenant, j'ai à faire. Je serais là dans deux heures.

Il ramasse sa veste, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Ah au fait, Isaac. Je te déconseillerais bien de quitter cette chambre mais je n'ai pas de moyens de te retenir ici, du moins, pas pour le moment.

-Tu m'aurais enfermé ici ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi ? J'ai bien l'intention de retourner chez moi !

-Ce n'est pas chez toi ici.

-On est à Beacon Hill ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est chez moi.

-Non lui répond-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

-Ok, Leher, c'est bien ça ton nom ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais je vais le découvrir. Et je vais t'arrêter.

-Tu parles comme si j'étais le méchant de l'histoire s'étonne Leher. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Leher fronce les sourcils, lentement mais surement, la colère se lit sur son visage. Puis il ferme les yeux, murmure quelque chose pour lui-même et ouvre de nouveau ses yeux.

-Ne dis à personne d'autre que je suis en vie et que l'on est ici, personne Isaac, c'est capital. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer pour le moment mais crois-moi, tu ne sais rien de cette histoire. Et si tu veux qu'on s'en sorte, il va falloir que tu comprennes que pour le moment, nos deux sorts sont liés.»

Sans attendre de réponse, Leher quitte la chambre d'hôtel. Isaac réfléchi un peu à ses paroles mais qu'est-il supposé faire ? Il n'a plus de portable et ne voit pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas aller voir les autres. Rien ne l'en empêche non ? Il veut voir sa meute, ses amis. Et il compte y aller maintenant.

* * *

Il ne met pas longtemps à remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Comme s'il s'agissait de sa ville mais sans l'être tout à fait. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être est-ce les voitures ? Elles ont un style différent, des lignes plus épurées. Peut-être qu'il y a eu une vague de design pendant qu'il était « là où il était ». Il arrive devant l'endroit où il y aurait dû avoir un cinéma mais à la place, il y a un supermarché bio. Il en est certain, il y aurait dû avoir un cinéma à cet emplacement. A quel moment ont-ils eu le temps de le remplacer par un supermarché bio ? C'est comme aller chaque semaine dans un centre commercial et un jour se rendre compte qu'il y a un magasin que vous n'aviez jamais vu avant alors que vous passez tout le temps devant.

Qui devrait-il aller voir en premier ? Derek ? Stiles ? Boyd ? Scott ? Le mieux est encore d'aller au lycée, il verra surement plein de monde là-bas. Il marche tranquillement jusqu'à l'établissement. De l'extérieur, rien n'a changé, mais à l'intérieur…

Isaac ne comprend pas, il y a eu une rénovation ici, tout à l'air neuf et dans un style vraiment agréable. Mais il était au lycée « hier encore ». Comment cela est possible ? Quand ?

L'angoisse commence à le saisir, une question tourbillonne dans son esprit : Combien de temps est-il mort ? Il a envie d'arrêter quelqu'un, lui demander la date du jour mais il a peur. Il faut qu'il en ait le cœur net, il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un de sa meute ! Il se retourne et se met à courir dans les couloirs, esquivant les élèves et sort à l'air libre. Scott, il doit trouver Scott.

Il court, sans s'arrêter, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il arrive enfin dans la rue où habitent les McCall. Il s'autorise à marcher. De moins en moins certain de ce qu'il va dire, il s'arrête devant la porte, hésitant. Il s'apprête à partir sans rien dire lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'origine asiatique passablement surprise.

«Oh, bonjour ? Puis-je vous aider ?

Isaac est décontenancé.

-Pardon, je pensais… (Il se recule, vérifie la rue, ça devrait être là pourtant !). J'ai dû me tromper veuillez m'excuser.

-Qui cherchez-vous ? Demande la femme qui comprend que le jeune homme en face est un peu perturbé. Peut-être que je peux vous renseignez.

-Les McCall. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils habitaient ici.

Isaac se maudit, est-ce que ce séjour dans l'au-delà a modifié sa mémoire, ou son cerveau ? Est-il toujours lui ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Oh, umh. Nous avons racheté leur maison, Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mr McCall était très attaché à cette maison. Mais vous savez, quand on perd quelqu'un de proche, ce n'est pas toujours évident de rester dans un lieu chargé de souvenirs, vous voyez ?

-Perdre quelqu'un ? Qui…

-Je ne devrais pas vous parler de ça, veuillez m'excuser.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Au revoir. »

* * *

Pas très sûr de lui, Isaac s'éloigne un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est Scott ? Une idée lui vient en tête : L'hôpital ! Melissa doit être là-bas ! Comme elle n'était pas au courant pour le druide, elle ne va probablement pas trop mal réagir en le voyant non ? On ne sait jamais, ceux qui étaient sur place pourraient tenter de le tuer.

Il prend le bus jusqu'à l'hôpital, une boule au ventre et se dirige vers l'accueil. Il doit attendre quelques minutes car il y a des gens devant lui mais finalement une des personnes lui fait signe d'approcher.

« Bonjour, je cherche Mme Melissa McCall. Est-ce qu'elle est en poste aujourd'hui ?

La femme ouvre des yeux ronds.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Quoi ? Non ! s'étonne Isaac.

-Melissa…

Son collègue intervient.

-Naomi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il…il cherche Melissa, Melissa McCall.

L'homme détail Isaac de la tête aux pieds.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Non, je suis un ami de son fils, je…je suis partis un moment et me voilà de nouveau en ville. (Isaac remercie son imagination qui ne lui a pas fait défaut cette fois).

Les deux assistants se regardent.

-Melissa…nous a quitté, il y a environ deux ans déjà.

-Quitté ? Pour aller où ? Demande Isaac en tentant de garder son calme.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, elle est morte…

Isaac fronce les sourcils, ça ne rentre pas.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris.

-Melissa McCall est morte. »

La femme tente de poser sa main sur celle d'Isaac dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant mais le jeune homme se retourne aussi sec et fuis cet endroit. Tout cela n'a aucun sens pour lui. Il ne comprend plus…ce n'est pas possible…il y a deux ans ? Mais en quelle année est-il ? Il se sent mal, très mal. Il regarde l'hôpital derrière lui et se met à marcher jusqu'au centre-ville. Il réalise qu'il n'a absolument pas d'argent. Comment va-t-il faire ?

Il a vraisemblablement besoin de se poser quelques minutes. De l'autre côté de la rue, il y a un banc, cela tombe bien. Il attend que le feu soit vert pour traverser et diverses voitures s'arrêtent lorsque c'est son tour. Il s'avance et immédiatement, quelque chose attire son attention. Une odeur familière, dans l'une de ces voitures mais qui ? Il n'arrive pas à bien s'en rappeler, il voulait se retenir de chercher du regard mais tant pis. Il tourne sa tête, fait deux pas en avant. Dans le taxi, il en est sûr, il y a quelqu'un qu'il connait mais qui ? Ami ou ennemi ? Il y a des gens derrière alors il continue d'avancer mais une fois sur le trottoir il se retourne et essai de voir. C'est lorsque les voitures démarrent qu'il veut apercevoir la personne. De longs cheveux noirs, l'air dur, une silhouette fine. Oh, elle a le même air que son frère. Wow, elle est vraiment jolie. Dangereusement jolie dans ce style un peu garçonne. Il a juste le temps de la voir dire quelque chose au conducteur qui se rabat sur le côté. Elle saute hors de la voiture et à son expression, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'Isaac peut faire : COURIR, VITE.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, juste de la survie. Il entend un « Hey » mais il court, vite, plus vite qu'avant ce qui est étrange mais suffisamment en tout cas pour la distancer. Il a au moins la présence d'esprit de ne pas se diriger vers l'hôtel. Non, il va plutôt se diriger vers la clinique de Deaton. Il sera en sécurité là-bas. Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre un peu de souffle puis se dirige vers l'endroit qu'il espère être une protection et qui est ouvert à cette heure-ci. Une mère et sa fille emmènent leur chien juste devant lui. Il est tendu mais essai de ne pas paraitre louche. Il y a un homme à l'accueil qu'Isaac n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Il attend dans un coin, patiemment, essayant de ne pas être dans un champ de vu direct, juste au cas où. Mais quand on n'est pas vraiment petit, se camoufler est un défi. Il surveille durant une dizaine de minutes quand enfin le vétérinaire sort.

« Madame Arati ? Bon… »

Il tourne son visage vers Isaac, leur regard se croise. Des yeux bruns qui deviennent l'espace d'une seconde rouge sang. Quand est-il devenu un Alpha ? A quel moment Scott McCall est-il devenu un putain d'Alpha ? Isaac détale comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et honnêtement, elle en dépend. Malheureusement pour Scott et heureusement pour Isaac, le premier ne peut pas simplement courir à la poursuite de cet individu du passé, il espère juste qu'aucune des personne n'a vu ses yeux durant ce court instant. Il a perdu une dizaine de seconde mais c'est suffisant à Isaac pour disparaitre hors de sa vue. C'est sans compter sur les capacités d'odorat de Scott qui repère rapidement la piste et se met à sa poursuite.

« Merde, merde, merde, et re merdeeeeee, c'est pas vrai ! mais quel con j'ai été ! » se dit Isaac alors qu'il détale plus vite que jamais. Il passe près d'un arbre et esquive de justesse le bras qui s'est tendu pour lui barré la route.

Scott apparait derrière un arbre. Isaac se retourne, à quel moment est-il arrivé devant ? Il n'y a pas un mot entre les deux, Isaac a des yeux rond en voyant comment Scott a évolué. Plus dessiné qu'avant, une moustache et un bouc, des cheveux coupés court. Ses yeux normalement bienveillant sont maintenant acérés et Isaac le sent, il n'aura aucune pitié. Scott attaque le premier, un coup de pied qui l'atteint en plein thorax, il se cogne contre un arbre mais réagi suffisamment tôt pour esquiver le suivant. L'arbre derrière lui tremble sous l'impact. Il parvient à lui donner un coup de poing suivi d'un uppercut, mais Scott se relève d'un bond et ce n'est que par chance qu'il esquive les coups de griffes qui s'abattent sur lui.

Ils frappent, bloquent, tombent, sautent et lentement, Isaac se rapproche de la route. Les voitures doivent être toutes proches à présent. Profitant d'une esquive de Scott, il court pour rattraper la route. Il traverse au milieu des véhicules Scott sur ses talons. Des klaxons retentissent forçant Scott a détourner le regard pendant une seconde. Isaac s'accroche à un camion mais avant d'être hors d'atteinte, il sent des griffes lacérer son dos. Il manque de tomber mais d'un coup oblige Scott à le lâcher. Le camion part et Isaac grimpe sur le toit sous le regard médusé des témoins.

Toujours au milieu de la route, Scott porte ses doigts à ses lèvres et donne un coup de langue. La surprise se lit sur son visage et la confusion. Que vient-il de se passer ?

* * *

Il ne va pas rester une minute de plus dehors. Il retourne à l'hôtel sans demander son reste. Mais comment va-t-il retourner dans la chambre ? Ce n'est pas à son nom et il n'a pas le passe. Ni papiers d'ailleurs ! Mince, c'est pas vrai ! Il attend, adossé à un canapé à l'accueil, son dos en feu. Leher n'arrive que trente minutes plus tard et son expression est à la fois amusé et agacé, Isaac ne saurait dire.

« Alors cette balade ?

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

-Encore là-dessus ? Ne jette pas sur moi la responsabilité des actions des gens que tu connais. Umh, au fait, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas sortir. Viens, on va soigner cette blessure.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ? En quoi ça te concerne de toute manière ?

L'expression de Leher se fait sombre et Isaac jurerais qu'il a des envies de meurtres le visant. Très lentement il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs du canapé où est assis Isaac. Puis, il se penche jusqu'à avoir sa joue presque contre la sienne et murmure.

-Tu n'as pas entendu quand je t'ai dit que nous étions liés ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Isaac Lahey.

- Non, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, mais si tu ne veux pas que j'arrache ta gorge avec mes dents comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais, je te suggère de me le dire, MAINTENANT !

Ces courses poursuites, blessures et en fait toute la situation ont raison du calme d'Isaac qui perd patience. Peu importe si des clients outrés leur lance des regards suspicieux.

- Suis-moi.

Leher passe un badge pour les ascenseurs et ils s'arrêtent à leur étage. Il ouvre la porte et lorsqu'il la ferme, il fait un signe dessus d'un doigt tout en récitant des paroles qu'Isaac ne comprends pas vraiment et une légère vague de brume part de la porte et s'étend dans toute la chambre d'hôtel avant de disparaitre.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demande Isaac un peu effrayé.

-J'ai en quelque sorte insonorisé la pièce.

-T'es un sorcier ? Les druides sont des sorciers ?

-Absolument pas. J'ai utilisé des spores qui agissent comme des réducteurs de bruit, Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est compliqué de trouver les champignons dont j'ai besoin dans ce genre d'endroits.

-Pourquoi tu me gardes vivant ?

Cette question brûle les lèvres d'Isaac depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te tuer ?

-Tu as tué plein de gens.

- Allonge-toi sur le canapé, je vais mettre quelque chose sur ta blessure.

-Tu ne m'as toujours rien expliqué !

-Bien, bien, je vais le faire ! Ces loups garous…

Leher va dans la chambre et revient avec un pot plein d'une mixture bleu canard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Retire ce qu'il reste de ton gilet et de ton t shirt. Vous les loups garous, vous ne prenez jamais soin de vos affaires.

Isaac lui lance un regard hostile.

-Tu es sûr d'être en position d'être si peu aimable ?

Isaac retire ses vêtements non sans verser une larme, les vêtements ayant un peu collé aux plaies. Leher ouvre son bocal, une odeur tout à fait originale pique le nez d'Isaac qui est obligé de l'enfouir dans les coussins.

-La vache ! C'est quoi cette odeur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été gazé !

-Désolé, ça ne sera pas long. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais me mettre comme ça parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu bouges trop. D'accord ?

Il s'installe de sorte à bloquer ses jambes avec son corps.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, je préfèrerais ne pas être en aveugle.

-Tu es ennuyeux Isaac Lahey. Ne bouge pas pendant très exactement cinq secondes.

Il prend la mixture dans sa main et celle-ci se met à…frétiller. Frétiller ?! D'un geste rapidement et en une seule fois, Leher passe sa main sur les traces heureusement peu profondes et dépose la mixture dessus. Pendant une seule petite seconde, Isaac ne sent rien. Puis la blessure lui fait mal comme si des milliers de personnes enfonçaient des aiguilles dedans.

-5, 4, 3, 2…

-ARRRRRRRGHHHHH.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se transformer.

-1…OK !

Isaac reprend sa forme humaine, haletant. Il regarde Leher qui transpire. Celui-ci retire sa veste, sa chemise et Isaac remarque qu'il y a du sang dessus, au niveau de l'endroit où lui-même a été blessé.

-Tu as été blessé aussi ?

-Tout ce qui t'arrives, m'arrive à moi aussi. Si tu es blessé, je le suis aussi.

-QUOI ? NON ! Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça s'arrête ?

-Calmes-toi. (Leher inspire profondément).

-Difficile d'être calme, maintenant, j'ai besoin de comprendre exactement tout ce qu'il se passe.

Leher semble pensif puis il s'assoit à côté du loup garou et commence son histoire.

-Il y a quelques années, j'étais dans une sorte de rassemblement de druides. Nous n'étions pas excessivement nombreux, et de toute façon, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux à pratiquer. Lors de ce rassemblement, un homme loup est venu à nous. Il était mutilé et nous a supplié de l'aider. Il nous a raconté une histoire terrible et a réussi à convaincre un, puis deux, puis trois de mes frères et sœurs. J'étais contre, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance mais…quelqu'un m'a convaincue de participer également.

-Qui est ce quelqu'un ?

-Isis.

-Qui est Isis ?

-Elle était…elle était quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que parmi les druides, certains étaient déjà corrompus.

Le druide se perd dans les souvenirs.

-Leher ?

-Tu sais quoi, je vais te montrer.

-Comment ?

-Je sais que les loups garous peuvent « partager » des souvenirs, c'est un peu pareil à vrai dire.

-Je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs de ce type de choses à vrai dire.

-Dommage. »

Sans attendre, Leher pose sa paume sur le front d'Isaac puis s'approche. Alors Isaac voit :

Ils sont dans une prairie, il pleut, mais qu'importe. Ils portent tous des capes mais Isaac a du mal à distinguer leur visage. Au centre, un homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il lève le visage, les yeux ensanglanté, Isaac reconnait Deucalion. « Ce ne sont que des souvenirs » tente-t-il de se convaincre pour rester calme. Ils se prennent tous les mains et murmure des choses…Juste à côté de Deucalion, à partir des larmes de sang, un « quelque chose » se forme. Il semble vivant, de la taille d'un bébé. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Certains Druides sortent une lames de leur cape et en poignardes d'autres. Ils sont cinq à tomber dont lui-même, du moins Leher. L'être de sang devient noir et saute sur Deucalion qui se débat puis commence à se transformer. Isaac est horrifié. Fébrile, Leher sort une graine de sa poche et la plante dans le sol en l'embrassant. Des racines, similaires au chêne fou sortent instantanément, amenant tout le monde dans le sol. Mais Deucalion est trop fort, il les casses facilement et commence à attaque tout le monde. Il voit le regard de l'Alpha se poser sur eux, lui-même et Isis alors que Leher tente de la sauver. Il voit le regard mauvais de l'Alpha qui l'arrache à la terre et la tue en arrachant sa tête. Le sang gicle partout et Leher ne peut pas crier, sa tête finie de disparaitre dans le sol, les racines l'emmenant en sécurité. Il n'y a plus que les ténèbres autour d'eux.

* * *

Lorsqu'Isaac revient à lui, il est allongé sur le canapé. Leher lui donne une tasse de ce qu'il pense être du thé.

« Je…je ne comprends pas…Deucalion, vous l'avez transformé en ce monstre ? Demande Isaac en buvant.

-Certains druides étaient en fait des hommes à lui. Nous avons été piégé. Ils ont pratiqué malgré nous un rituel de sacrifices pour invoquer un démon mineur et voilà le résultat. Il n'est plus un simple loup garou.

-Et pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas défaire ça ?

-Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est comme une ardoise magique ?

-Ok, ok. Mais alors, pourquoi tous ces morts ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous trouver ? Tu ne savais pas que nous aussi on voulait se débarrasser de lui et de sa meute ?

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux loups garous. Ensuite, j'ai vu ton Alpha travailler avec lui, il est hors de question que je prenne ces risques.

-Tu as tué des innocents. Et pour quoi ? Pour venger cette fille, je le sais, j'étais dans ta tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais seul, c'est bien plus compliqué d'obtenir le pouvoir dont j'ai besoin. Mais tu n'as pas tout vu. J'étais mourant mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Tu sais, nous les druides nous avons un lien fort avec la nature. Mais la Nature, avec un grand « N », c'est quelque chose que vous autres prenez trop à la légère. Murmure lui les bons mots et tu peux déclencher un ouragan, provoque sa colère et elle t'enverra le plus venimeux des serpents, flatte-la et tu auras accès à des choses qu'aucun humain ne devrait connaitre.

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Avec ce que tu m'as fait ?

-J'ai passé un contrat avec un démon intermédiaire, mais ceux-là ont besoin de sacrifices pour se nourrir. J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait.

-Alors quoi ? Tu aurais tué encore et encore ?

-J'aurais tué ce qui est nécessaire pour détruire ce qui n'aurait jamais du exister.

-Tu t'es attaqué à des gens qui ont une famille Leher, comment tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'on reste là te regarder tuer ces personnes ?

-Je ne m'attends à rien, je t'explique, comme tu me l'as demandé. Isaac, tu dois comprendre que ce que j'ai fait est complétement interdit. Ce tatouage est la trace de mon contrat.

-Il n'est pas… plus petit qu'avant ?

-On ne dompte pas un démon, on lui demande une faveur.

-Quel était le prix ?

-Moi.

-Mais il est mort non ? Le démon ?

-Non, il est juste retourné là d'où il vient.

-Quelle est la faveur que tu lui as demandé exactement ?

- La première a été de me donner la force de détruire Deucalion en bannissant son propre démon.

-A travers moi ?

-Ça a été…un hasard. Il me fallait quelqu'un.

-Attends, tu as dit, « la première », il y en a eu d'autres ?

-Ils nous a fait un cadeau en nous ramenant…vivant. Nous n'avons pas accompli notre mission et je crois que tu lui as bien plu.

-J'ai plu à un démon ? J'ai plu à un démon donc me voilà vivant des ANNÉES après être MORT par TA faute ?

-Oui. Où est le problème ? Tu n'es plus mort. Ce que vous êtes ingrats vous…

Isaac hallucine, ça ne peut être que ça. Mais Leher en face semble tout à fait serein à présent.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux rentrer là d'où je viens !

-Je comprends, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Pour ça, il faudrait que j'invoque de nouveau le démon. Je ne sais pas s'il accèdera à ma requête, je ne sais pas si il répondra précisément à ton attente et surtout, il faudrait que le sacrifice que nous lui offrons pour ça soit TRÈS convaincant.

-C'est une blague j'espère ! Il n'y aura pas de sacrifices.

-Pas de sacrifice, pas de démon. Pas de démon, pas de retour à la maison.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te fous de moi Leher.

-Je ne te mens pas. Et je te rappel que nous sommes liés donc il va falloir agir avec précaution.

-Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux mais tu ne vas tuer personne c'est clair ? Tu ne peux pas disposer de vies comme ça te chante !

-Isaac, as-tu une idée du nombre de personnes mortes par la faute de Deucalion ? Tu sais que chacun de ses Alphas a du tuer sa propre meute pour se tenir à ses côtés ? Ta meute…vous étiez très peu nombreux. Quoi, trois ? Quatre ? Mais eux, ses Alphas, sais-tu combien de morts ils représentent ?

-Je ne vais pas tuer des innocents et maintenant j'ai un moyen de t'arrêter alors tu vas trouver autre chose !

Isaac s'apprête à sortir mais il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de vêtements sur la partie supérieure de son corps. Un peu honteux il ose tout de même demander.

-Umh, est-ce que tu aurais…

Le druide le toise, fouille dans un de ses sacs et lui lance une chemise grise qu'il enfile rapidement.

-Comment je te contact ?

-Est-ce que je vais devoir m'occuper de tout ?

-Tu es responsable.

-Tes amis sont responsables ! »

Leher lui lance un portable et il peut vérifier qu'un numéro est enregistré, sans nom. Avec un merci, il sort de la pièce.

Isaac ne peut nier que sans leur intervention, ils auraient pu probablement tuer Deucalion mais que serait-il advenu de lui, de son esprit ? Il revoit encore ce moment où Scott a pris sa décision. Scott l'a tué…Et ça le blesse, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? C'est ironique non, d'être tué par une personne qui compte autant à vos yeux…Non seulement il l'a tué mais il allait remettre ça, et il aurait pu y arriver. Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, il s'autorise à penser à ses derniers instants. La folie, la fin…Isaac se force à sortir de cet endroit. N'est-ce pas un peu étrange de revenir là où on est mort ? Tué par les personnes les plus proches de nous ?

* * *

Il sort mais qu'est-il supposé faire ? Avec Cora et Scott qui l'ont vu, les autres ne vont pas tarder à le savoir aussi non ? Et en imaginant que la meute de Deucalion soit toujours dans le coin, ça fait un sacré monde qui peut potentiellement être à ses trousses. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il explique à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe non ? Si Leher se fait avoir, il va mourir lui aussi, et il n'a PAS envie de mourir de nouveau. Donc, quelles options lui reste-t-il ? Déjà, on va zapper les loups garous. Les humains, c'est bien, c'est mieux. Allez voir Deaton est trop risqué. Allison ? Trop dangereuse. Danny ? Umh, nan…Stiles ? Lydia ? Si Scott est au courant, alors Stiles aussi se dit Isaac. Il vaut mieux chercher Lydia, ils n'ont jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il se rappel mais bon, elle connait les autres et elle fera une bonne porte d'entrée, enfin, normalement. Mais comment la trouver ? Lydia Martin…Peut être par internet ? Mais il n'a pas internet…En allant voir la police ? Ça pourrait marcher, mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas obligé de prouver son identité avec des papiers qu'il n'a pas ? Arghhhh, sa tête commence à lui faire mal.

« Tu n'es pas allé bien loin. Lui dit Leher debout à côté de lui.

-Je cherche quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas comment la trouver.

-C'est balo.

-C'est ba…tu sais, t'es vraiment agaçant comme type, tu peux te sentir concerné un peu ? Après tout c'est ta…

-Non, c'est la faute de tes amis. Bien, suis-moi, on va la retrouver.

-Comment ?

Le Darrach se tourne vers lui, le visage blasé.

-Par la magie…d'Inteeeerrrneeeet. »

Isaac roule des yeux et se met à suivre Leher, renfrogné.

« Bon et bien il semble qu'elle soit au Sidney Borum Health Center, dans l'unité de psychiatrie.

-En tant que directrice ? Wow, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle !

-Umh, non, en tant que patiente.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Mince…

-Tu veux toujours aller la voir ?

-Oui. Mais comment je vais pouvoir lui parler ?

-Je pense que je peux m'occuper de ça. »

* * *

Isaac n'en revient pas, il a pu entrer dans l'hôpital l'air de rien. Allez savoir comment, personne ne lui dit absolument rien et même quand il parle, les gens se contentent de répondre comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Il marche tranquillement dans cette aile du centre, pas vraiment à l'aise mais faisant de mieux. Il arrive dans une salle commune avec deux télévisions, trois canapés, quelques tables et chaises et un tapis gris dans cette pièce entièrement blanche. Des membres du personnel s'occupent des patients, certains doivent prendre des médicaments, d'autres semblent en attente de quelque chose et parmi eux, sur un canapé, Lydia. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Une chevelure brune ramené en chignon est assise avec elle. Dès qu'elle se retourne, Isaac reconnait Alison. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé alors il décide d'attendre dans un coin en prenant soin d'être camouflé par d'autres personnes.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que la femme part et que Lydia retourne dans sa chambre, Isaac la suivant. Une fois certains que personne ne les suit, il frappe à la porte. Il n'y a pas de réponse mais il entre quand même, refermant derrière lui.

Elle est assise sur son lit, se contentant de le regarder sans dire un mot.

« Lydia ?

-Tu n'es pas censé être ici.

-Umh, ouais, je suppose que j'aurais dû rester mort.

-Non, je veux dire, tu n'es pas censé être à cette époque. Pourquoi tu réapparais que maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas…Excuse-moi mais, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Elle se met à sourire.

-Parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur moi. Un certains nombres de choses sont arrivés quand tu as disparu. Tout le monde a eu sa part…

Isaac se sent mal pour elle, est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider si il avait été là ? Qui sait ?

-Désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que c'est lié à un fait en particulier ?

-C'est arrivé quand Deucalion a su ce que je suis. Il m'a utilisé, jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse ici.

Le loup garou sent la colère monter en lui. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-J'ai croisé Cora et Scott. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé.

-Comment es-tu revenu Isaac ?

-Comment ? Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas vraiment idée.

-Umh…j'ai l'impression que tu me mens.

Cette femme est bien trop perspicace se dit Isaac mal à l'aise.

-C'est compliqué.

-Je te conseille d'aller voir Stiles, il est revenu vivre ici. Mais, Isaac, fais attention à toi. J'ai le sentiment que tu auras des décisions difficiles à prendre dans un futur proche.

-Oh, vraiment ? (Demande le loup garou surpris). Est-ce que tu es une sorte de médium où quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non, pas une médium répond Lydia avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord…comment je trouve Stiles ?

-Il sera probablement avec son père au bureau du sheriff.

-Merci beaucoup Lydia. »

Isaac s'en va, laissant cette femme dans ses pensées. Elle semble ne savoir beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui est enfermé non ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à tout le monde ? Est-ce qu'il aura des réponses en allant voire Stiles ?

* * *

Déambulant dans la rue, Isaac remercie secrètement Leher d'avoir glissé un billet dans la poche de son jean. Comment a-t-il de l'argent ? C'est un mystère...Et si il le prenait de ses victimes ? Cette pensée stoppe le jeune homme en pleine rue. Il regarde son billet et se dit que finalement, si c'est le cas, tant pis, il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse non ?

Il achète un hot dog, assis sur un banc du centre-ville même si c'est particulièrement imprudent. Tranquillement, s'autorisant à souffler un peu, observant cette ville qui n'est plus vraiment la sienne. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention à la voiture noir et blanche qui s'arrête devant lui, pas plus qu'aux deux hommes qui en sortent et se dirigent vers lui.

« Bonjour monsieur, contrôle d'identité, vos papiers s'il vous plaît.

« WHAT THE F**** »

-Mes…mes papiers ? à moi ?

-Oui.

-Je ne les ai pas, je les ai perdus.

-Bien, veuillez nous suivre, nous allons voir cela au poste.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

-Vous correspondez à un avis de recherche que nous avons donc nous allons simplement vérifier votre identité, veuillez rester calme.

Isaac suit les deux hommes. « Un avis de recherche ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, qui ? Ils doivent faire une erreur, mais comment va-t-il justifier qui il est ? Mince, il n'est ni doué pour mentir ni pour improviser !

Il arrive au poste où on le fait patienter dans une salle où une dizaine de personnes sont déjà présents. L'un des deux officiers revient après quelques minutes.

-Toi ! (en désignant Isaac qui sursaute), avec moi.

Il se lève, pas rassuré, et le suit. Ils arrivent dans un open space et s'assoient à ce qui doit être son bureau.

-Ok, je suis l'agent Morry. Nous avons eu i ans de ça le signalement d'une disparition à Beacon Hill, Boston. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Je…je…

-Nous allons prendre vos empreintes pour nos dossiers, mettez ce doigt-ci ici…voilà, merci.

Isaac n'arrive pas à réfléchir, son cerveau n'est plein que de « hein ? hein ? hein ? ».

-Excusez-moi, mais…comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, je suis un adulte, pourquoi…

-Nous suivons juste la procédure monsieur. Nous avons eu votre signalement via un hôtel où vous vous trouviez apparemment, selon ce rapport, la nuit de votre disparition.

-Je ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas prescription ?

-Vous ne voulez pas être retrouvé ? Il s'agit d'une de ces fugues d'adolescents ? Vous savez que vos parents doivent être morts d'inquiétudes ?

-Je n'ai plus de parents répond machinalement Isaac.

L'officier Morry tourne quelques pages de son dossier.

-Ah, oui, votre responsable légale. (son téléphone sonne) Excusez-moi une minute. Oui ? Umh…Oui je pense que c'est bon…on va procéder à une identification…ok…Déjà ? Wow, sacré hasard hein ? d'accord on arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Isaac de plus en plus angoissé.

-Nous avons une procédure automatique qui alerte vos parents ou dans ce cas précis, votre responsable légale. Il se trouve qu'il était dans le coin alors il arrive. Il va être ravi de voir que vous allez bien.

-Attendez, monsieur, s'il vous plaît…Qui…Qui avez-vous contacté ?

-Eh bien, vous devriez le savoir monsieur Lahey. Monsieur Derek Hale.

« OH MON DIEU » Le sang d'Isaac ne fait qu'un tour, si Derek le trouve, il va probablement mourir, encore ! Il maudit ses 17 ans, à quelques mois près, il aurait pu s'en sortir mais là…Ok, bon, réfléchi Isaac, si tu fais une chose stupide ici, tu vas avoir toute la police de Boston au cul, tu es coincé…

-Vous allez bien ?

-Non…il faut que…j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

-Suivez-moi.

L'officier l'emmène aux wc pour homme et reste derrière la porte. Isaac ne voit absolument aucune échappatoire mais une chose est sûre, il ne peut pas rester ici.

-Officier Morry ?

Il ouvre la porte et entre dans les toilettes tandis qu'Isaac se cache d'un l'un des box individuels.

-Où êtes-vous ?

En arrivant devant l'endroit où est Isaac, il reçoit un coup au niveau de la tête qui le laisse KO. Isaac cache le corps à l'endroit où il était et sort avec un air naturel, du moins, l'espère-t-il. Il passe au milieu des agents et des citoyens présents et peut sentir l'odeur de l'Alpha dans le coin. Il fait semblant de mettre le premier manteau qui passe à portée de main lorsqu'il aperçoit à l'autre bout de la pièce Derek. Barbe de trois jours, yeux acéré, coupe un peu plus longue qu'à son habitude. Son éternel blouson de cuir (par cette chaleur) sur lui. Isaac ne cherche absolument rien, il pose le manteau et file droit vers la sortie. Il va avoir des policiers aux trousses et c'est bien l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait eu depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie. Dès qu'il sort, il remarque la voiture sombre garée non loin. Une porte s'ouvre et Jennifer Blake en sort, seule.

Isaac tourne immédiatement dans la première rue qu'il croise mais c'est un cul de sac. Le temps qu'il se retourne, elle est là.

-Isaac ?

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez tous me tuer mais j'apprécierai beaucoup que vous arrêtiez ça.

-On veut juste te parler.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde et de toute manière, vous, je ne vous connais pas donc je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Isaac saute jusqu'à une échelle de secours et le remonte d'un coup avant de continuer de grimper via l'escalier extérieur. En regardant en bas il voit Jennifer, les mains sur les hanches, puis qui retire ses talons et enfin qui saute jusqu'à la première plateforme, là où l'échelle a été remonté.

« HOLY S**** » Il se met à courir, mais une fois sur le toit qu'est-il censé faire ? Il n'est pas Spiderman ! Il est rejoint par Jennifer, puis par Derek tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre. Isaac n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

-Isaac… laisse échapper Derek d'un ton étranglé.

Avant que ce ne soit lui qui finisse étranglé, Isaac prend de l'élan et saute sur un autre toit où il atterrit en tombant mais en se relevant aussi sec, il ne s'arrête pas pour vérifier quoique ce soit, il bondit de toit en toit, en plein jour, tant pis. Il tourne, tombe, se relève et finalement, arriver sur le parking du toit d'un centre commercial où il s'engouffre comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il ralentit mais marche tout de même relativement vite, se précipitant dans une parfumerie où il s'asperge de différents parfums sous le regard réprobateur d'une vendeuse. Il sort ensuite et se mêle à la foule. Pour le moment, se dit-il, il est en sécurité, cependant, il va bien falloir qu'il puisse parler à quelqu'un pour éclaircir les choses.

Le hasard faisant bien les choses (du moins, le hasard et avoir traverser la ville), Isaac semble repérer une odeur familière en passant devant une enseigne de vêtements.

« Stiles, s'il te plait…

-Arrêtes, c'est ridicules, allons-nous en.

-Je suis certains que ça t'irait bien.

-J'aime pas venir ici, d'accord ? Je sens les gens me regarder.

-Personne ne te regarde tu cherches juste un prétexte.

-J'avoue.

-Mais si tu veux, on peut leur donner une vraie raison de regarder. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il embrasse Stiles. Isaac à le cerveau à 100 à l'heure. Stiles est en chaise roulante ? Pourquoi ?! Est-ce que c'est bien lui déjà ? Si, malgré ses cheveux en batailles, son odeur et ce visage sont les même. Enfin, bien sûr il a un peu changé mais il le reconnait, il en est certain. Mais qui est l'homme qu'il embrasse ? Merde, un mec, Stiles ? Stiles est gay ? Depuis quand ?

Isaac n'en peux plus, il ne peut pas voir l'homme avec cet angle de vue, et sa voix ne lui dit rien. Enfin, il se relève et saisi un nouveau t-shirt. Un cache œil ? ETHAN ?! Isaac manque de tomber à la renverse en reculant. Stiles et Ethan ? Non. Non, non, non, pas possible, pas possible du tout, il doit rêver. Mais malgré cette moustache de chicanos, c'est bien Ethan, oh oui il peut sentir l'Alpha pleinement. Jurant mentalement, il se décide de les suivre. Objectif : Avoir un petit tête à tête avec Stiles.

* * *

« Tu l'as invité ici ?

-Scott, calmes toi. Ils n'étaient pas loin, autant qu'on se rejoigne ici non ?

Scott aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour gérer l'affaire par lui-même. Apprendre que Cora, Derek et Jennifer avaient eux aussi vu « Isaac » ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

-Où sont les enfants ?

-Je les ai déposé chez mon père tout à l'heure. Il s'en occupera jusqu'à vendredi.

-D'accord, merci.

Scott pose un baiser tendre sur le front d'Allison qui montre sa frustration.

-Tu peux faire mieux que ça.

-Oui, mais si je commence, je vais avoir du mal à m'arrêter.

Allison lui lance un regard aguicheur et Scott peut presque s'oublier dedans mais déjà une voiture se gare devant leur maison et elle se contente donc d'embrasser son mari avant d'aller ouvrir. Derek, Jennifer et Cora entrent et saluent le couple plus ou moins bien selon la personne (_comprenez, Cora et Jennifer sont chaleureuses mais Derek reste un pas en arrière_). A peine entrer, une tension s'installe entre les deux hommes.

-Ah non, vous allez pas commencer tous les deux ! lance Cora en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Je vais vous servir quelque chose.

Scott les installe dans le salon quand Allison revient avec diverses boissons.

-Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas revenu par ici dit Allison pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-On va bien merci, il est un peu grognon depuis qu'il a reçu un appel de la police, tu imagines sa surprise répond Jennifer en souriant.

-Moi je l'ai vu au centre-ville, il mangeait un hot dog. Vous y croyez ? Un sosie d'Isaac qui est là, l'air de rien…

-Ce n'est pas un sosie lâche Scott sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demande Derek. Je vous rappelle que lorsque l'on a affronté le clan des métamorphes de Luxus, ils pouvaient imiter jusqu'à l'odeur d'une personne.

-Oui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas imiter le sang fait remarquer Allison.

-Je ne pense pas que c'était un métamorphe. Quel serait l'intérêt pour eux de se transformer en un ado mort depuis une dizaine d'année ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ne colle pas.

-Scott, je te connais, tu vas te mettre en tête que c'est le vrai Isaac, mais on s'est déjà fait avoir par ce genre de coup et inutile que je te rappel ce qu'il s'est passé tranche Cora qui ne veut pas que Scott fasse fausse route.

- Quelles autres hypothèses on a ? Demande Allison.

-Un démon qui aurait pris possession de son corps ? Lorsque l'on a affronté l'apprenti nécromancien son familier pouvait faire ça se rappel Derek.

-Son corps semblait un peu trop bien conservé pour avoir été réanimé non ? Ou alors il y a eu une sacré amélioration fait Scott en se servant un verre un whisky.

-Dans tous les cas, il faut qu'on le retrouve et qu'on découvre pourquoi il est là. Est-ce qu'on prévient…

-Non ! (Scott coupe Jennifer). Surtout pas. Il reste en dehors de ça !

-Comme si Deucalion pouvait être mis sur le banc de touche lui rappel d'une voix glaciale Derek.

-Je m'en fous, personne ne lui en parle ok ? Il faut qu'on mette la main sur…l'autre, avant que Deucalion ne mette son nez la dedans !

-Bien, on devrait prévenir Ethan et surtout… Stiles, vu qu'il bosse avec le sheriff.

Derek se tend, personne d'autre que Scott ne le remarque ce qui le fait hausser un sourcil même s'il ne dit rien.

-Bonne idée répond Allison à Cora.

-Bien, demain on se retrouve pour lancer une chasse à partir du centre-ville indique Derek en se levant.

-Ça me va.

Scott escorte ses invités jusqu'à la sortie et Allison attend qu'ils soient parti pour poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

-Tu ne penses pas que ce soit un métamorphe ou le coup d'un nécromancien n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Scott voudrait lui répondre que c'est parce qu'il a gouté son sang et qu'il est presque certains qu'il s'agit bien du vrai Isaac mais non seulement ses certitudes se sont déjà révélées tragiquement inexacte mais en plus, comment expliquer qu'il soit revenu d'entre les mort après tout ce temps comme si il était mort hier ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être mon instinct. Enfin, on verra bien.

Allison lui attrape la main, elle veut lui changer les idées alors elle commence par prendre son mari dans ses bras, puis embrasser son cou doucement. Oui, ils vont profiter de cette soirée, demain, on lance la chasse à l'homme.

* * *

_Hello hello !_

_Voilà le chapitre 5. Le dernier chapitre a du être un peu perturbant, genre "mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" donc j'espère que vous commencez à avoir les pièces du puzzle à présent. Eh ouais, Isaac est revenu à la vie, mais pas vraiment juste après sa "mort", de quoi le perturber non ? Comme si mourir n'était pas une expérience suffisamment traumatisante, il doit maintenant fuir sa "famille"._

_Tellement de choses se sont déroulées depuis sa mort qu'Isaac n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ? Merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue ça me donne un peu envie d'être sadique parfois mais ça me permet aussi d'ajuster la direction de la suite donc c'est important ^^._

_See ya !_


	6. 9 ans

_Hello !_

_Voici le chapitre 6 qui rentre dans le vif du sujet. Au menu, des confrontations entre plusieurs personnages et des éclaircissements sur certains évènements survenues après la mort d'Isaac. _

_Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui peuvent être encore confuses et j'espère réussir à les expliquer par la suite. Rappelez-vous que l'on voit les choses d'après la perspective d'Isaac qui revient parmi les vivant 9 ans après sa mort. Et en 9 ans, un paquet de choses peuvent changer !_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6 : 9 ans.**

Combien cela à présent ? 3 heures, 3 loooongues heures qu'Isaac passe caché sur le toit d'un immeuble avec la maison où vivent Stiles et Ethan dans son champ de vision. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est attendre que l'un des deux sortes. Il espère que ce sera Ethan, c'est bien plus facile de gérer un humain plutôt qu'un Alpha.

Par chance, au terme de ces 3 heures d'observations, Ethan se décide à sortir en prenant sa moto. Il a du mal à croire qu'il ait gardé tout ce temps cette bécane. Quoiqu'il en soi, c'est l'occasion qu'il attendait ! Il descend le plus vite possible de l'immeuble en utilisant les escaliers (c'est plus discret que de sauter depuis le haut sans savoir s'il peut survivre à une chute de 6 étages. Il déboule dans la rue, regardant tout autour de lui en priant ne pas être suivi ou repéré par sa meute, ou pire. Néanmoins, il ne sait toujours pas comment approcher Stiles. Sonner à la porte ou entrer par effraction ? Son salut vient de la fenêtre du salon qui est ouverte à cause de la chaleur mais, même s'il fait nuit, il n'est pas tout à fait rassuré quant au fait d'entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est supposé être son ami. Il marche tranquillement jusqu'au trottoir puis accélère d'un coup pour sauter à travers l'ouverture, seulement voilà, au lieu de traverser, il est comme éjecté et se retrouve les quatre fer en l'air avec une sorte de bourdonnement dans la tête. Il récupère rapidement ses moyens quand il entend le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on arme et même s'il n'a jamais vu ce modèle, nul doute qu'il doit faire très mal.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui vient d'attraper le grand méchant loup.

Isaac se demande s'il peut désarmer Stiles avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tirer. Mais ce serait inutile, il n'est pas venu là pour se battre.

-Stiles, c'est bien toi ? (_Mieux vaut demander confirmation se dit Isaac, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire_).

Stiles ne répond pas, à la place, un autre pistolet rejoint le premier pointé sur lui.

-Oh me…Umh, Stiles, écoute, tu n'as absolument aucune raison de me faire confiance mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, c'est tout ce que je te demande, de pouvoir te parler.

Stiles semble réfléchir.

-Si tu parviens à passer par la porte d'entrée, on parlera.

Isaac peut jurer que cette phrase n'a rien d'anodine et qu'il s'agit soit d'un piège, soit d'un test. Il n'est pas rassuré mais il se relève et passe rapidement devant l'humain. Devant la porte il inspire, ferme les yeux et tente d'entrer. Il est à l'intérieur, ça a fonctionné. Il se tourne tout sourire vers Stiles qui semble étonné mais le suit et ferme la porte. Il le guide jusqu'au salon où ils prennent place, une arme toujours dans la main de Stiles.

-Est-ce que l'arme est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui.

Isaac n'aime pas vraiment ce ton froid mais il n'en fait pas la remarque, pour le moment.

-Donc…

-Donc.

-Umh, c'est plutôt sympas chez toi…

D'un geste habile et rapide, Stiles arme et tire une balle qui passe à quelques centimètres de la joue d'Isaac qui cligne des yeux.

-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?

-Je suis Isaac Lahey et j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Isaac Lahey est mort, j'en suis témoin, dommage pour toi !

Stiles tire de nouveau mais cette fois, Isaac esquive et retire l'arme des mains de Stiles.

-Mec, sérieux ? Tu peux arrêter de me tirer dessus ? Ça ne vous a pas suffi de me pulvériser une fois déjà ?

Mais Stiles n'est pas sans ressources, il sort de sa chaise roulante une sorte de bâton d'où une gerbe d'étincelle s'échappe lorsqu'il appuie sur un bouton.

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais tant pis pour toi.

Malgré les mouvements étonnant de Stiles, Isaac fini par le saisir et le jeter sur le canapé sans ménagement avant de prendre son bâton et de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-STILES !

-Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu dois faire.

-Quoi ? Mais tu n'écoutes pas, c'est moi ! MOI ! ISAAC ! Le vrai.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…

-Oh que si ça l'est et j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu comprends ?

-Mais, je t'ai vu brulé, tu as fini littéralement en poussière.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, ok ? Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup et je ne sais pas comment prouver que je suis bien moi.

Stiles réfléchi puis yeux grands ses yeux avant de passer à un visage blasé.

-Oh, je ça ne va pas être agréable »

* * *

« Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?

-Je me disais qu'on devrait aller voir Stiles, tu sais, au sujet d'Isaac.

-…Premièrement, Stiles peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, deuxièmement, es-tu réellement en train de m'appeler pour ça ? Tu pourrais demander à n'importe qui. Troisièmement, laisse-moi tranquille…et surtout quatrièmement, je sais parfaitement que c'est un prétexte ajoute précipitamment Derek en murmurant.

-On a besoin de lui.

-Tu as besoin de lui.

-Tu irais jusqu'à dire qu'il ne compte pas pour toi ? Que tu ne vois en lieu qu'un moyen d'avoir des infos ? Vraiment Derek ? Je peux sentir d'ici à quel point tu aimerais mentir. Je sais très bien que vous me cachez des choses tous les deux, je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. Vous agissez comme des gens qui seraient passé de l'amour à la haine. Allô ? Allô ? »

Derek lui a raccroché au nez. Le jeune Alpha grogne de frustration. Au volant de sa voiture, tant pis, il ira voire

* * *

« Alors comment on fait ? Quelle est ton idée ?

-Et bien tu peux partager tes pensées avec un Alpha, dans ce cas j'appelle Ethan ou ton Alpha peut t'identifier comme sien.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Pardon ?

-Toi et Ethan ? Je veux dire…quand j'ai disparu…Ethan était avec Danny quasiment, enfin, je n'en sais pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Et quand je reviens, c'est toi qui est avec lui. Tu imagines le choc ? Alors finalement, Avec Danny c'était quoi ? Juste une mission ? Où il est d'ailleurs ? Je pari qu'il est devenu joueur pro de Lacrosse ah ah ah.

-Danny est mort…

-Danny est…

-Mort ! Par ta faute d'ailleurs. (_Le ton employé est presque badin, comme si c'était sans importance_).

Isaac a un mouvement de recul. Il a entendu, mais il fait un blocage.

-Je n'ai pas tué Danny, Stiles.

-Tu l'as mordu, tu n'es pas un Alpha mais quoique tu sois, tu l'as mordu et il en est mort.

-Non, je ne te crois pas.

-As-tu fait ce « truc » avec tes yeux depuis que tu es « revenu », Isaac ? Tu es un meurtrier.

-Quel truc ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais, quand vos yeux de loup-garou s'allument comme deux lampions. S'ils sont bleus, ça signifie que tu as tué un innocent. Tes yeux ne peuvent pas mentir là-dessus.

-QUOI ?

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'étais plus là lorsqu'on m'a expliqué ça, je pensais que tu savais.

Isaac a la gorge qui se sert. Il cherche des yeux une surface réfléchissante, il ferme ses yeux, puis les rouvre. Des larmes commencent à venir…

-Oh allez, ne fait pas comme si ça te faisait quelque chose.

-EVIDEMMENT QUE CA ME FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! Bordel, j'ai été possédé Stiles, tu comprends ?

-Possédé ?

Isaac se rend compte qu'il en a peut-être trop dit. Comment expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé sans dire que Leher est vivant également ? Mais si l'un d'entre eux tombe dessus et le tue ? Va-t-il mentir en disant qu'il est juste revenu sans savoir comment ou grâce à qui ? Il ne sait pas encore à qui faire confiance, mieux vaut en garder le plus possible pour lui.

-Je dois y aller.

-Attends Isaac, Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça change beaucoup de choses.

Isaac est totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il a tué Danny ? Mais…il était possédé…non, c'était ses mains, sa bouche, ses dents…

Alors qu'Isaac sort de sa torpeur, Stiles se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, le temps que le jeune homme comprenne, Scott a déjà fait un pas à l'intérieur. De nouveaux leur regard se croise. Il a tué Danny, Danny était l'ami de Scott, Scott va le tuer. Sauve qui peut. Sans même réfléchir à la stupidité de ses actions, Isaac court jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, la même qu'il a tenté de pénétré peu avant et se retrouve comme la première fois, à terre, sonné.

-Il est ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Pas eu le temps.

Isaac tente de se relever tant bien que mal.

-Tu as du mal à retenir la leçon hein grand loup ?

-OOOoohohohhh…ma tête…

Scott attrape Isaac et le pose sur le canapé où le jeune homme se masse légèrement le crâne. Il évite de le regarder en face et n'arrive pas du tout à calmer son cœur tandis qu'il se rappel des dernière fois qu'il a vu Scott.

-Isaac…

Mais il refuse de lever son visage. Il ne veut pas rendre tout ça encore plus vrai que ça ne l'est.

-Est-ce que tu as prévenu quelqu'un d'autre que tu venais ici ? Demande Stiles en s'approchant.

-Non. Je passais justement te dire que demain on avait prévenu de partir à sa recherche. (_Il se tourne vers le jeune loup_) Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre pour t'avoir.

-Tu m'as laissé fuir.

-C'est vrai.

-Combien de temps j'ai été…mort ? Je veux dire, exactement.

-je crois…9 ans, quasiment au jour près répond Stiles en réfléchissant, du moins, si c'est bien toi. Mais tu devrais le savoir non ?

-Je devrais savoir depuis combien de temps je suis mort ? C'est une blague ? Tu penses que j'avais une montre ?

-Isaac, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alors il lève les yeux, il regarde Scott et il retrouve cette sensation, comme s'il pouvait tout lui dire, comme s'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais non, il ne peut pas

-Je..ne sais pas vraiment…

Il espère que cette réponse ne le trahira pas. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne comprend pas trop toute cette histoire de démon. Surtout, il ne veut pas en dire trop au cas où.

-Tu te rappel de ce qui est arrivé avant…

-Avant que tu ne le tues Scott, c'est ce qui est arrivé complète Stiles sans aucun tact.

La main du loup garou se resserre. Oui, il a tué Isaac. Et le voilà à présent devant lui, il sent la peur et la tension, comme s'il s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque.

-Pas entièrement, j'ai appris il n'y a que quelques minutes que j'étais responsable…pour Danny…je suis tellement désolé…Pourtant quand j'ai vu…

Merde, il parle trop, vraiment trop.

-Vu qui ? Demande Scott.

-Personne.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

Scott pose une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Isaac et se met à serrer provoquant immédiatement une douleur chez le jeune loup garou.

-Ne crois pas que je ferai preuve d'indulgence à ton égard, tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir.

-Scott…dit doucement Stiles pour le calmer.

Dans les yeux d'Isaac, la peur n'a jamais été aussi vivace. Ce n'est pas Scott, ce n'est pas possible…il est pire que Derek ! L'Alpha desserre son emprise permettant au jeune loup de se mettre hors de portée, même si c'est futile, ce geste le réconforte un peu.

-Bon et bien je vais fouiller dans tes souvenirs puisque tu ne veux rien dire.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Maintenant, Isaac est carrément en panique. Il ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un voir dans sa tête, surtout pas Scott ! Il n'y a aucune échappatoire mais il ne laissera pas ça arriver. S'il atteint la porte, il pourra peut-être...

En deux secondes, L' Alpha a attrapé Isaac et l'a retourné sur le ventre comme une crêpe. Totalement surpris, il se débat comme un diable mais sa prise est forte, trop forte. Quand Scott est-il devenu si puissant ? Lui n'est même plus un Bêta, un Oméga revenu d'entre les morts et dont les capacités physiques semblent un peu aléatoire depuis. Mais il ne veut pas que l'Alpha fasse ça. C'est ni plus ni moins qu'un viol mental et ça cet instant il se dégoute. Une pensée vraiment inapproprié surgit dans son esprit alors que l'autre loup a son corps collé de cette manière au sien.

-Scott, s'il te plait…s'il te plait…

-Scott, fais ce que tu dois faire, on sait bien ce qui arrive quand on hésite dit Stiles d'un ton ferme.

Il tourne son regard vers les jambes de son ami, oh oui, il sait ce qui peut arriver lorsque l'on hésite. Ses mains deviennent poilues et ses ongles poussent d'un coup. Même s'il ne peut pas voir, Isaac sent ce qui arrive, il continue de vouloir lutter.

-je t'en prie, non ! SCOTT !

Les ongles de l'Alpha s'enfoncent à la base de son crâne mais au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée.

-Lâche mon Bêta, Scott.

Toujours les doigts dans Isaac, les yeux rouges sang, Il fait face à l'intrus.

-Tu as décidé de venir finalement ?

-Oui. Lâche-le.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'entrer chez moi sans y être invité ? Demande Stiles à Derek.

-Il m'a invité lui répond Derek en désignant Scott qui libère Isaac. Ce dernier se précipite dans un coin de la pièce. Le plus jeune Alpha tourne son regard vers lui.

-Je te hais…

Jamais encore il n'avait entendu ces mots-là, encore moins à sa destination. Quelque part, ça le blesse. Mais il ne peut pas laisser ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement.

-Isaac, suis moi lui dit Derek.

-Certainement pas.

-Je suis ton Alpha.

C'en est trop pour Isaac qui voulait bien être gentil au début mais n'est le toutou de personne, surtout quand on a été littéralement à deux doigts de fouiller dans votre cerveau.

-AH AH AH ! Certainement pas. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Derek. Tu n'es plus mon Alpha et ça, depuis que tu m'as jeté de chez toi ! Tu crois que ton caractère de merde suffit à ce que les gens t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil ? Quand à vous deux ! (_il désigne Scott et Isaac_) vous avez tellement changé que j'ai l'impression que VOUS êtes les imposteurs. Jamais le Scott que j'ai connu n'aurait osé faire ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'arrive pas à le croire…Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé putain ?!

-Tu as disparu 9 ans Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On est à Beacon Hill, tu pensais qu'on resterait ces mêmes ados à tout jamais ? Répond Stiles en exagérant le ton sarcastique.

-C'est quoi ce monde ? Lydia est en hôpital psychiatrique, Danny est mort…Et les autres ? Bordel, il est arrivé quoi aux autres ?

-Je crois qu'il devient hystérique commente Stiles, hey attends, comment tu sais pour Lydia ?

-Tu comptes t'occuper de « ton Beta » Derek ? Il est vachement plus insolent que dans mes souvenirs fait Scott sans le quitter des yeux.

-Non, il a toujours été comme ça plus ou moins.

-Est-ce que c'est bien lui alors ?

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE OUI ?

Derek fonce sur Isaac et le cogne contre le mur. Malgré le coup qu'Isaac lui assène avec son genou, il lui mord l'épaule, à l'endroit même où il l'avait fait pour le transformer. Le goût de son sang l'envahit.

-AHHHH ! hurle Isaac dont les yeux s'illuminent sans contrôle.

Derek le lâche doucement, mais Isaac lui donne des coups de griffes, de poings, de tout ce qui passe à portée, comme cette lampe posé sur un meuble.

-Hey ! C'était à mon père ! dit Stiles contrarié.

Derek bloque les mains du loup garou contre le mur et le renifle avant de le lâcher pour de bon, reculant d'un petit bond (_et esquivant ainsi le poing d'Isaac, furieux_)

-Alors ? Demande Stiles.

-C'est lui…Répond Scott qui en était presque certains.

-Oui… »

Ah, maintenant ils se rendent compte que c'est bien lui ? Mais ça lui fait une belle jambe, ils ne valent pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Isaac n'a jamais été si furieux de sa vie, il lutte pour contenir le loup en lui et même si il sait qu'ils devaient l'arrêter, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère, ils l'ont tué. Et les voilà devant lui, maintenant c'est lui qui est sans défense, quelle ironie. Aucun de ces quatre hommes n'a l'air heureux. On aurait pu croire que des retrouvailles auraient été plus chaleureuses.

Il finit par soupirer puis passer entre Derek et Scott non sans devoir jouer un peu des coudes. Il n'a pas envie de rester là, ni d'avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec eux. Ils ne sont pas ceux qu'il a connu. Personne ne l'arrête lorsqu'il sort.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Scott soudainement fatigué.

-Je ne sais pas répond l'Alpha.

-Bordel, vous vous rendez compte ? Isaac est revenu…Il est revenu mais comment ? Ce n'est qu'un simple Beta, il n'avait pas les connaissances de Peter pense à voix haute Stiles. (_Soudainement, une idée lui traverse l'esprit_) Et si le moyen par lequel il est revenu pouvait fonctionner pour d'autres ?

-Stiles…

-Sérieux, pensez-y ! Il faut qu'on le rattrape, on doit savoir comment !

Les deux Alphas se regardent.

-Ce ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire tranche Scott. Stiles, tu sais à quels points j'aimerais, mais on ne doit pas faire ça. La dernière fois…

-La dernière fois on a ramené des zombies, mais là c'est différent, c'est lui, en chair et en os ! Derek, c'est bien ça hein ? C'est pas un zombie où une goule ou je ne sais quoi.

-Non, il est vivant…mais je suis d'accord avec Scott.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous deux. Et à mon avis, après votre petite intervention, il n'ira certainement pas vers vous.

-On ne sait pas pourquoi il est revenu Stiles, ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard lui dit Derek.

-Toi tes conseils je m'en passerai.

- Mince, vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer cinq minutes sans vous cherchez ?

-Oh, la ferme Scott, Tu n'es pas mieux avec lui ! En plus, tu as été incapable de voir Isaac cinq minutes sans lui sauter dessus à deux reprises, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas d'une manière sexuelle…Heeeeeeyyy à ce propos, ça me rappel…

Le jeune Alpha fonce sur Stiles et lui montre les crocs.

- Arrête.

Derek force Scott à se déplacer comme pour protéger Stiles.

-Ne le menace pas.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Derek, c'est entre moi et mon meilleur ami.

-Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on est plus ami Scott…maintenant tous les deux, dehors. »

Stiles se referme sur lui-même d'un coup. Quand il est comme ça, mieux vaut changer d'endroit. Les deux Alphas se toisent et sortent. Malgré tout, une fois dehors, Scott se pose contre sa voiture. Il est là à donner des leçons alors que lui-même ne vaut guère mieux comme l'a dit Stiles. Derek passe devant lui sans même un regard et Scott veut lui parler, il le veut, vraiment, mais n'y arrive pas. Il laisse Derek partir et prend le volant pour être seul quelque pars.

Quand est-ce que tout à foiré comme ça ? Quand est-ce que les choses ont pris cette tournure ? Est-ce que c'est depuis que sa mère est morte ? Depuis que Stiles a perdu l'usage de ses jambes ? Non…tout ça a débuté à cause du Darrach et de Deucalion. Le Darrach…il avait fait quelque chose à Isaac, il en est certain. Et ils sont tous les deux morts de la même manière. Et s'ils étaient tous les deux revenus ? Oh, Deaton lui a déjà dit à quel points les arts sombres peuvent aller loin parfois…il doit en avoir le cœur net, il doit retrouver Isaac.

* * *

A l'hôtel, le jeune loup s'affale dans le canapé du salon, repensant à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Tu sais Isaac, je n'apprécie pas trop que tu mettes nos corps en danger de la sorte. J'ai encore les traces de griffes et de morsures.

-Devines quoi, j'apprécie encore moins d'en être la victime.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée. Mais non, vous les loups garous vous êtes tellement têtu…

-Ok, j'en ai marre que tu nous mettes tous dans le même panier.

-Tu ne me prouve pas que j'ai tort. Tu agis imprudemment, tu sembles ne pas réfléchir. Nous sommes partis longtemps, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Les choses pour toi, pour eux, ont changé.

-Ils ne sont plus ceux que j'ai connus… Leher, tu dois nous renvoyer à notre époque, je ne peux pas rester ici.

Le druide fixe Isaac avec intensité.

-Que me demandes-tu exactement ?

-Je veux revenir au jour où je t'ai rencontré.

-Pour ça, j'ai besoin de sacrifices.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est fou ça, pourquoi faut-il toujours en arriver à ça ? Je te signale que par ta faute, je suis responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, peut être que pour toi ce n'est rien, que tu n'accordes aucune importance à la vie d'autrui, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça moi.

-C'est vrai. Je ne reculerais devant le sacrifice de personne pour venger Isis. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Je suis désolé, je reconnais ne pas avoir pensé à toi lorsque je t'ai utilisé.

-Leher, on est mort. Quand ils découvriront que tu es vivant, et ils le découvriront sois en sûr, ils viendront pour nous.

-Alors il faut qu'on rentre. J'ai observé Deucalion, il est trop puissant pour nous maintenant et de toute façon, j'aurais eu besoin de l'arbre que tes amis ont brulé.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer plus de gens. C'est hors de question.

Leher sourit, d'un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

-Tu sais Isaac, je ne suis pas devin mais quelque chose me dit que tu changeras d'avis. Espérons qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Isaac retourne dans le parc où le chêne aux feuilles vertes et blanches a laissé place à un chêne aux feuilles classiques. Par curiosité, il touche le tronc, juste au cas où, mais rien ne se passe. Tant mieux. Il s'assoit à son pied et finit par somnoler. Il est tiré de sa sieste impromptu par quelque chose qui lui chatouille l'oreille. Il se met à sourire, puis à rire un peu, mais se rend vite compte qu'il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un le chatouille et il ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Le premier visage qu'il aperçoit est celui d'Ethan ce qui le fait sauter sur ses pieds en position d'attaque.

« Tu seras gentil de ne pas l'amocher s'il te plait, j'en ai encore besoin dit Stiles à ses côté avec la feuille coupable dans sa main.

-Comme si il pouvait répond Ethan moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Comme sorti de nulle part, Derek apparait derrière un arbre.

-Je savais qu'il fallait que je vous surveille.

-Encore toi ? Demande Stiles surpris.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon Bêta Stiles. Il est sous ma responsabilité.

-A vrai dire, je peux sentir qu'il n'est pas ton Bêta, donc techniquement, il n'a personne pour le protéger. Est-ce que tu as prévenu Deucalion ?

Derek voit rouge, il n'a jamais apprécié Ethan et encore moins la façon dont il a de lui parler.

-Et bien je vous laisse hein, salut fait Isaac en s'époussetant un peu.

-J'ai des questions à te poser Isaac intervient Stiles.

-Pourquoi je te répondrais ?

-Parce que j'ai un Alpha qui peut retirer les réponses de ton cerveau que tu le veuilles ou non.

-C'est ça ton truc maintenant ? La torture ?

-Disons que j'ai été à bonne école.

-Si je redeviens un des Bêta de Derek, vous ne pourrez plus poser la main sur moi. Vu vos relations je dirais que c'est le meilleur moyen pour me débarrasser de vous deux fait Isaac en souriant.

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu le déteste.

-Je ne vous apprécie pas plus, surtout ton…copain. (_Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le cache œil d'Ethan, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il a fait_). Quelque chose m'échappe, pourquoi ça n'a pas guéri ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, tes blessures guérissent sur nous comme le ferait un humain. Un humain ne peut pas faire pousser d'œil.

-Oh…je ne sais pas trop si je dois être désolé de ça.

Ethan ne prend pas la peine de cacher son envie de meurtre mais Derek grogne, l'obligeant à ne rien faire. Stiles décide de contre attaquer.

-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'être sous les ordres de Derek, surtout maintenant.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'être persécuter par son ancienne famille lâche amère Isaac.

-Parce que Derek…

-Arrêtes Stiles lui demande Derek menaçant.

-Hey, je crois que toi et Scott avez un problème avec la vérité, mais principalement toi, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dire ce qu'il s'est passé, il mérite de savoir en connaissance de cause non ?

-De quoi il parle ? Demande Isaac à son ancien Alpha qui garde la mâchoire serré, ne voulant pas répondre.

-Cora a changé d'Alpha, elle est sous Scott maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien une fois que tu es mort, il ne restait à Derek plus que Cora, Peter et Boyd. Tu te rappels avoir attaqué Boyd ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Se précipite à répondre Isaac la peur au ventre.

-C'est vrai…mais tu l'as bien amoché. Deucalion y à vue un moyen de tester la loyauté de Derek, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

Isaac a peur de demander, il jette un coup d'œil à l'Alpha dont le visage trahi son malaise.

-Il lui a fait le tuer, de ses propres mains.

Le jeune loup reçoit la nouvelle comme un coup de poing. Malgré la colère il se force à demander à son ancien Alpha :

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Comment tu as pu…Comment tu as pu faire ça Derek ?!

Isaac sent des larmes de rage monter en lui mais il les ravale, ce n'est pas le moment, et il ne doit pas oublier qu'il est toujours en négociation. Pire, il se fait manipulé par Stiles. Qui aurait cru que le gentil Stiles avait ça en lui hein ?

-Dis-moi Stiles ça te plait ? Tu aimes ça, blesser les gens ?

-Tu peux parler, tu as fait beaucoup de dommages.

Alors Isaac tente le tout pour le tout.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté la morsure quand tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes ?

Cette question prend l'humain au dépourvu.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Tu sais Stiles, je pense qu'il t'est arrivé des choses vraiment dures pour que tu sois devenu comme ça. Le Stiles de mon époque…je ne sais même pas ce qu'il dirait de toi tellement t'es devenu cynique et vicieux. Pourquoi donc quelqu'un comme toi choisirait de ne pas saisir la chance de se soigner ?

-Tu penses me connaitre ? On n'a jamais été ami.

-On le serait devenu si je n'étais pas mort…je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je te connais mais je suis très, très surpris qu'un humain entouré d'Alphas n'ait rien tenté. Donc, comment c'est arrivé ?

Derek commence à comprendre qu'Isaac en sait peut-être plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire donc il s'abstient d'intervenir, mais Stiles, lui, tombe dans le piège la tête la première.

-Je vais te le dire, cet enfoiré que tu veux prendre comme Alpha m'a laissé aux mains de Deucalion pour aller sauver sa chère et tendre Jennifer. Il m'a laissé en sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver. Et voilà ce que j'ai gagné à avoir essayé de sauver son cul.

Au visage de Derek, Isaac comprend qu'en effet, il est responsable de l'état de Stiles.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu choisirais Mlle Blake au lieu de Stiles, Derek ? Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Et plus d'une fois.

-Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, voilà pourquoi.

Subitement, Isaac a un déclic. Il tourne rapidement la tête vers Stiles qui se recompose un visage triomphale très rapidement, mais il l'a vu, la douleur, la peine…Il se rappel ces mots, ces regards…Non…Il y aurait quelque chose entre ces deux-là ? Est-ce qu'ils ont été ensemble ? Est-ce que Derek aurait des sentiments pour Stiles ? Non, c'est impossible…mais comment en être certain ?

-Honnêtement, je ne fais confiance à aucun d'entre vous, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai déjà loin. Donc Derek, j'ai une question pour toi. Répond moi honnêtement, et je prendrai ma décision de te suivre ou non.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi il devrait dicter ses règles ? On l'attrape et c'est tout lâche Ethan impatient.

-A moins que tu veuilles que je t'arrache l'œil qu'il te reste, je te suggère de rester tranquille. Donc, Derek ? A toi de voir.

-Si je réponds honnêtement, tu devras venir avec moi.

Mince, Isaac se rend compte qu'il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement…mais il pourra toujours penser à un plan après.

-D'accord. Pour quelle raison tu m'as jeté de chez toi à l'époque ?

Derek ouvre de grands yeux, semble chercher la réponse dans sa mémoire.

-Je pensais qu'en t'éloignant, tu serais protégé de moi. De ce qu'avait prévu Deucalion.

C'est exactement ce que voulais entendre Isaac qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Bien, allons-y.

-Attendez ! C'est quoi cette mascarade ? Demande Ethan.

-Très bien, fais de lui ton Beta maintenant dans ce cas propose Stiles une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

-Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir Stiles…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Demande Isaac à Derek.

-Il veut que je te marque, comme je suis dans la meute de Deucalion, il saura immédiatement que tu es là et il viendra pour toi.

-Ah ? Mauvaise idée.

-Dans ce cas il est à nous lance Ethan en tendant la main pour attraper Isaac mais d'un coup sec, comme à un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, Stiles l'arrête d'un coup sur la main provocant un regard incrédule de sa moitié.

-Viens Ethan, laissons-les.

Stiles s'éloigne tranquillement comme s'il n'y a absolument aucun problème. Ethan le suit et Derek agrippe aussitôt Isaac.

- Suis-moi »

* * *

Il l'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture, une sorte de Jeep et grimpe dedans. Le jeune loup le suit.

« On va où ?

Pas de réponse de l'Alpha qui se contente de conduire jusqu'en dehors de la ville et emmène le véhicule à l'entrée d'un champ via une petite route à peine visible.

-On est seuls ici, on peut parler sans crainte d'être entendu.

Derek prend un moment pour regard Isaac, presque des pieds à la tête. Sur son visage on peut lire de l'incrédulité et une sorte de méfiance. Même en ayant vérifié qu'il s'agit bien là du vrai Isaac, quelque chose semble le chiffonner.

-Tu n'as pas changé…

-Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant de vous tous…mais toi tu as encore pris des points dans le style bogoss mystérieux, c'est bien.

Isaac lutte contre l'envie de tout lui raconter, malgré tout, Derek est et restera son Alpha et son ami. C'est dur de se dire qu'un visage familier n'est plus celui que vous avez connu. Ils restent quelques minutes dans le silence avant que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a fait vraiment mal Derek ? Ça n'a pas été de mourir…Ca n'a pas été d'être tué par ma « famille ». C'est d'atterrir dans un monde où il ne reste rien des liens que l'on avait et où des gens à qui j'aurais confié ma vie, MA VIE Derek, essai de m'éliminer à la seconde même où ils me croisent.

-Ton attitude n'est pas exactement celle d'un innocent. Je sais que tu ne dis pas toute la vérité.

-Toi non plus contre-attaque le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

-J'ai besoin d'être certain de ton honnêteté Derek.

Le regard de l'Alpha s'adoucit. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir de se méfier de lui ?

-Très bien, que veux-tu savoir.

-Toi et Stiles ? Il se passe quoi ?

-Il m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

-Ce n'est pas tout. (_Conscient qu'Isaac peut entendre les variations de son cœur, Derek se mure dans le silence_). Derek, s'il te plait, explique moi. Cette haine entre vous...elle cache quoi ?

Derek lui lance le regard du « ce-ne-sont-pas-tes-affaires » mais il en faut plus pour arrêter Isaac.

-Oh, sérieux ? Encore ce regard pour me faire taire ? Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu peux me faire confiance ? C'est tellement demandé ? Tu m'en dois une pour m'avoir liquidé !

Derek fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ?

-Parce que je tiens à vous ! Du moins à vos anciens vous. Et la seule façon que j'ai d'intégrer ce qu'il se passe c'est que quelqu'un m'explique. Ma théorie vous concernant c'est que tu fais exprès de provoquer sa haine, c'est ta manière de le protéger, en l'éloignant, comme tu as fait avec moi.

-Pourquoi j'aurais voulu protéger ce petit merdeux ?

-Parce que tu n'aurais pas supporté que Deucalion tue celui que tu aimes.

Isaac n'en revient pas d'avoir dit de sa propre bouche un truc pareil. Son regard est vissé sur l'horizon, lentement il tente de regarder dans la direction du conducteur donc les yeux sont fixés sur lui, les sourcils levés.

-C'est ça ta théorie ? Que je suis amoureux de Stiles ?

-Dis comme ça, ça semble stupide mais j'ai comme l'intuition qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je ne comprends pas quel rôle Mlle Blake a là-dedans, mais il y a anguille sous roche.

-Anguille sous roche comme toi et Scott ?

-Moi et…qui ?

-Toi et Scott, je me rappel maintenant, vous étiez très proches à ce moment-là, non ? C'est chez lui que tu es allé lorsque je t'ai fait partir.

-Proche comme deux amis (_il n'est pas très sûr de lui cependant en prononçant ces mots_), mais je sais que c'est un concept qui t'échappe Derek lâche Isaac plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'être ce qui fait sourire l'Alpha. Et je te signale que je n'ai plus aucune famille à part vous, où voulais-tu que j'aille ?

-Bah voyons…Tu me demandes d'être honnête quand toi-même tu en es incapable. Tu étais bien content d'avoir une excuse pour être avec lui.

-Ok, je tiens à Scott, voilà, je l'ai dit. Il est important pour moi, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé signifié d'autre ok ? Parce qu'avant que j'ai eu le temps de vraiment y penser, je me suis retrouvé mort. Donc revenons à toi, est-ce que j'ai raison ? Tu l'as éloigné pour le protéger ?

Derek montre son agacement mais répond tout de même :

-Oui

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

-Écoute Isaac, en 9 ans, il se passe des tas de choses, aujourd'hui, tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

-Bien sûr que ça en a ! Tu as vu son regard, tu sais à quel point il est blessé…Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça !

-Je l'ai fait, je m'en sors bien.

-Tu estimes t'en sortir bien ? (Isaac se sent à l'étroit dans le véhicule mais il ne se déconcentre pas) Ce mec te hais Derek, il te hait !

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi Isaac, hein ?

-Tu dois arranger les choses, lui expliquer…Tiens, cette histoire dont on parlait, sur comment il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Derek n'a pas envie de devoir se souvenir de ces moments pénible. Du regard que Stiles avait à l'hôpital par la suite. A quel point ça a définitivement tout brisé entre eux.

-J'ai été piégé par Deucalion. Il avait des soupçons concernant Stiles donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour détourner son attention mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

-Mais alors Mlle Blake…Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?

-Elle a donné le change au départ…Elle sait depuis le début mais au final, nous nous sommes pris à notre propre rôle et dans deux mois, nous allons nous marier.

-VOUS QUOI ? hurle presque Isaac en se cognant contre la vitre de la portière.

-Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. On a fait des choix et on vie avec les conséquences. Rappel toi de la première année où tu as été transformé. Tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé, multiplie ça par neuf. C'est comme ça, je suis avec elle.

-Mais…et Stiles ?

-Il n'y a pas de Stiles. C'est fini. D'accord ? Maintenant, je veux que tu répondes à ça : Comment es-tu revenu ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Derek, mets-toi à ma place, rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé avant et de ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de tout expliquer à mon ancien Alpha qui n'en a rien à faire de moi et qui veut des informations pour son propre Alpha qui était et qui reste notre ennemi ?

-Les choses sont bien plus compliquées qu'il n'y parait. Et sur ce coup, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

-T'es pas gêné de demander la confiance de quelqu'un ?

-Je pourrais extraire les informations de ton cerveau, comme ton cher Scott.

-Ok, c'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sembles aussi avoir un problème avec lui, oh, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer vu son attitude, mais d'où ça vient ? On était presque une team quand…

-Quand tu es mort Isaac. Et c'est bien ça le problème, tu es mort. Peu importe comment on tourne ça, je SUIS ton Alpha, et je suis responsable de ta mort. Boyd n'est pas le premier Bêta mort par ma faute. D'abord Erica, ensuite toi...Tu penses quoi ? Que ta vie n'a aucune importance ?

-Tu ne peux pas me dire que si vous en êtes là aujourd'hui c'est de ma faute ! S'offusque le jeune homme.

Derek se tais quelques instant avant de reprendre.

-Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Ta disparition a changé des choses. Elle a changé Scott et elle m'a changé moi. Par ricochet, elle a changé les autres également. Je pense que nous avons géré certaines situations d'une manière complétement différente de ce que l'on aurait fait à l'époque.

-Ca me rappel, Mlle Blake est une des nôtres à présent ?

L'expression qui passe sur le visage de Derek est difficile à déchiffrer pour Isaac mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas de la joie.

-Oui.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

L' Alpha semble fixer le volant. Subitement, il démarre la voiture et se mets à revenir vers Beacon Hill. Isaac attendant toujours sa réponse.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-On va aller voir le responsable de sa transformation, il te racontera tout et on en profitera pour mettre certaines choses au claire.

-Tu veux dire, tu n'es pas son créateur ?

-Oh que non.

-Attends Derek ! Qui est l'Alpha de ta future femme ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Deucalion !

-Deucalion ? (_Derek se met à rire_) non, ce n'est pas lui qui a donné la morsure. C'est Scott. »

_ Fin du chapitre._


	7. Confessions

**Chapitre 7 : Confessions**

Très franchement, une fois devant la maison, Isaac n'a plus qu'une envie, fuir à toute jambe. Vu ses dernières rencontres avec Scott, ça ne lui semble définitivement pas une bonne idée d'aller sur son territoire. Une sorte d'angoisse le prend alors qu'il sort de la voiture et suit son Alpha.

« Détends-toi.

-Facile à dire.

La maison en soi n'a rien de particulier. Situé dans un quartier résidentiel, On peut presque deviner la volonté de se mêler aux gens « normaux ». Bon ou mauvais choix ? Au moins, les gens réfléchissent à deux fois avant d'aller attaquer une maison entourée de témoins plutôt qu'un endroit isolé.

L'Alpha frappe trois coups et attends. La porte s'ouvre et c'est une petite fille qui ouvre. Ses yeux sont marron clair, ses cheveux noirs et ondulés. Une peau halée comme si elle avait bronzé. Elle cligne des yeux et sourie en voyant Derek qui lui rend la pareille. Quelqu'un arrive et attrape la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Luz, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir sans savoir qui c'est. Oh, Derek ?

C'est à peine si elle a changé, elle dégage quelque chose d'animale, quelque chose qui ne la rend pas quelconque, c'est certain. Une natte sur le côté et deux bracelets un peu étrange à ses poignets. Elle porte un tablier avec des traces de farine dessus. Son regard se dirige immédiatement sur le jeune loup qui semble à présent figé.

-Isaac ? Isaac c'est bien toi ?

La bouche d'Isaac commence à s'ouvrir pour former une réponse quand une seconde tête brune apparait et court vers Derek qui le soulève en l'air.

-Tonton Derek !

Isaac a les yeux comme deux soucoupes.

-Tonton…Derek ?

Pas possible, Derek ? Tonton Derek ? Mais…A qui sont ces gosses ? Allison de toute évidence, mais avec qui ? Ils se ressemblent, ils doivent être jumeaux…Mais, Derek à l'air vraiment heureux en voyant ces enfants. Genre, vrai sourire. C'est possible ça ? Derek sait sourire ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'Allison en eux, et d'autres choses qui lui rappel quelqu'un mais qui ?

-Chéri, Derek et Isaac sont là ! (_dit-elle à haute voix vers l'intérieur de sa maison_). Mais entrez ! entrez ! Wow, tu n'as pas du tout changé…

Le jeune garçon est maintenant assis sur les épaules de Derek qui se baisse pour entrer afin de ne pas le blesser. Isaac entre avec prudence, complétement stupéfait. Il s'assoit à l'autre bout du canapé où Derek est avec le jeune garçon, mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

-Derek…je croyais qu'on allait chez…

Scott apparait, coupant Isaac dans sa phrase. L'image heurte Isaac de plein fouet. Derek remarque le choc de son Beta mais ne peut pas faire un geste discret vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? _Demande-t-il au Hale.._

-Il veut des réponses.

-Tu l'amènes chez moi ? Sans prévenir ?

-Où est le problème ?

-Tu lui fais confiance ? Suffisamment pour risquer la vie de mes enfants ?

Isaac est vexé au plus haut point et intervient :

-Hey ! Je suis là aussi. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être ici ? TU es celui qui craint qu'on ne l'attaque ? Je rêve, t'as vite oublié la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu lui rappel Isaac.

-Venez les enfants, je vous amène dans votre chambre fait Allison en se dépêchant de les récupérer et de les emmener loin de la dispute qui risque d'éclater.

Peu après, Derek reprend :

-Oui, je lui fais confiance, il ne m'a jamais trahi lui, contrairement à d'autres personnes.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, parce que toi, tu prends que des bonnes décisions peut être ?

-Ok, je vois qu'il y a pas mal de tension entre vous aussi alors je vais vous laisser…

-Non, Isaac, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, mais si Scott ne veut pas en parler, très bien, on ira voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pitié, pas Stiles, ce type me fout les jetons et, à vrai dire, Scott aussi. Allons-nous en Derek. S'il te plait.

Le jeune loup se lève et traverse le salon à vive allure. En quelques secondes seulement il est dans la voiture de Derek se demandant si ce monde n'est pas tout simplement faux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'est Scott qui sort de la maison et le rejoint sur le siège arrière où Isaac s'est allongé, l'obligeant à adopter une position moins « abandonnée » et remplissant son corps de tension.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à me dire, mais épargne-toi la peine, je ne serai plus là pour longtemps.

-Où tu vas ? Demande-t-il étonné.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire Scott, je n'ai pas envie que l'un d'entre vous ne vienne trancher ma gorge parce qu'il me voit comme une menace ou je ne sais quoi.

-Ok, t'es énervé, je comprends.

-Vraiment Scott ? De tous, toi…toi tu me comprenais, je pensais que tu serais heureux de me revoir. Au lieu de ça tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je suis désolé. Mais toi non plus tu ne comprends pas. Tu nous as attaqué, on a du t'éliminer de nos propres mains. 9 ans après tu te ramènes comme une fleur et tu penses que ce sera facile ?

-Ta première putain de réaction a été de tenter de me tuer !

-Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu sois un assassin, quelqu'un déguisé ou n'importe quoi d'autres.

-Ça ne change rien. Pourquoi tu es là Scott ? Va voir ta femme et tes enfants. Je ne veux pas de problèmes, je veux juste…partir.

-Tu nous a manqué.

Isaac plante ses yeux dans ceux de l'Alpha, incrédule.

-Pardon ?

Celui-ci se gratte un peu la tête et hausse les épaules.

-Tu comptais pour des gens d'ici tu sais ?

-Comme qui ? Boyd est mort, personne ne sait ce que Derek pense, Stiles ne m'apprécie pas. Et toi n'en parlons pas, si je n'avais pas eu de la chance, je serai déjà mort !

-Je suis désolé, je pense qu'il te faudra du temps pour t'habituer à tout ça. A nous aussi. C'est juste…incroyable.

Pendant une seconde le regard de Scott sur lui lui rappel « l'ancien Scott ». Mais il sait qu'il a disparu il y a longtemps.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'y habituer, je n'ai pas ma place ici.

-Ne pars pas…s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

Isaac cherche une réponse sur le visage de son ancien ami, mais il ne lit rien, rien qui puisse l'accrocher ici en tout cas.

-Derek m'a dit que tu as posé des questions concernant Jennifer, sur le fait que je suis son Alpha.

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je ne pensais pas que cette simple question donnerait tout ce stress.

-J'aimerais t'expliquer, d'accord ? Comme tu le sais, Deucalion nous voulait moi et Derek dans sa meute. Mais avant il voulait se débarrasser du Darach du coup lorsque ça a été fait, il est revenu à la charge. Derek était dévasté par ta disparition. Tu penses que tu ne comptes pas pour lui mais il était comme fou. Il a mis un moment avant de s'en remettre. Malheureusement Deucalion et sa meute en ont profité et ont forcé Derek à tuer Boyd. Après ça il a changé. Moi aussi…

-Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté de le tuer ? Vous savez que c'est LUI le problème !

-J'étais naïf, je pensais…je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. Quand j'ai compris il était trop tard, j'étais un Alpha sans réelle meute et Deucalion a fait en sorte que j'en ai une, de gré ou de force. C'était…compliqué, je suis devenu un Alpha par moi-même et…enfin bref.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Isaac la gorge serrée.

-J'ai été mis dans une situation où j'avais le choix entre laisser mourir Allison, ma mère et Jennifer ou leur donner la morsure.

-Non…ce n'est pas…possible ! s'exclame Isaac horrifié.

-Allison et Jennifer sont devenues des loups garous, ma mère est morte.

Isaac encaisse difficilement la nouvelle, probablement parce qu'il y a une semaine, ils dinaient tous les trois chez les McCall.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son épaule, Scott tourne son regard vers cette main et le jeune homme la retire aussitôt en s'excusant.

-Non, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, c'est juste…pour moi c'est lointain…ton odeur, ta présence…j'avais oublié.

Un silence gêné s'installe, Isaac reprend la parole.

-Et Stiles et Ethan ? C'était…vraiment inattendu.

Scott se met à rire.

-C'était improbable, ouais…mais là encore, les choses ne sont pas arrivées d'un coup. Stiles a été là pour Ethan après la mort de Danny et Ethan a été là pour lui après la perte de ses jambes.

-Deucalion encore ?

-Oui…on s'est retrouvé pris entre plusieurs feu entre lui, des chasseurs et des humains. Tu connais Stiles, il faut qu'il mette sa vie en danger pour ses amis.

-On dirait un reproche.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller. Il voulait sauver Derek, mais c'était un piège.

-A propos d'eux…umh…tu en penses quoi ?

-Explicite ce que tu as en tête.

-Tu sais, tous les deux…

Scott fronce les sourcils et s'installe de manière plus confortable sur le siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Isaac s'apprête à répondre mais il sent que c'est un chemin dangereux. D'une part parce qu'il n'est en bons terme ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre, mais aussi parce que leur histoire produit un drôle d'écho en lui.

-Je crois qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Mais j'imagine que parfois la vie éloigne deux personnes bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. Parfois il est trop tard.

-Tant que les deux sont vivants, il n'est jamais trop tard lui dit Scott avec un regard qu'Isaac ne saurait pas interpréter.

Il hausse juste les épaules.

-Isaac, j'ai une question, j'aimerais que tu me répondes mais tu n'es pas obligé. Comment es-tu revenu ?

Le jeune loup détourne immédiatement son regard.

-Désolé mais je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Donc je ne vais pas répondre.

Scott a l'air déçu mais il se contente de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez lui. Derek sort quelques minutes après, s'installant pour conduire.

-Tu as eu tes réponses ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne savais pas, pour sa famille ?

-Non. J'aurais dû m'en douter bien sûr.

-Tu n'as pas semblé bien le prendre.

Isaac lance un regard à Derek via le rétroviseur puis attache sa ceinture.

-On y va ?

Derek démarre et quitte le quartier en quelques minutes.

-Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire ?

-Je ne veux pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça Derek ? Tu sais ce qui arrivera quand Deucalion saura que je suis vivant ? Tu crois que je vais m'en tirer combien de temps sans que l'un d'entre vous ne me saute à la gorge pour savoir comment je suis là ? Il n'y a rien pour moi ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

-Je suis là. Dit Derek en essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'es plus que le « toutou » de Deucalion selon les termes de Stiles.

Les yeux de l'Alpha virent au rouge, son visage trahi son énervement.

-Tu es mon Beta.

-Premièrement, non, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin d'un Alpha, j'ai besoin d'un ami. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-Vraiment ? Que feras-tu quand TON Alpha réclamera ma tête ?

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Isaac a raison, il ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui. Quand est-il devenu cet individu ? Aux ordres d'un maitre ? Il se dégoute. Isaac comptait sur lui, il n'a pas pu le protéger, et maintenant c'est pareil. Encore une fois il pourrait même être l'instrument de la mort d'un des siens.

- Dépose-moi là. »

Il se gare non loin du centre commercial Charles River Plaza et le jeune homme descend. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il vient faire là mais tout plutôt que de rester dans cette voiture à penser à Derek, Scott et aux autres. Il a besoin de souffler.

* * *

Il est 2h du matin, du moins, il lui semble, il a un peu de mal à lire l'heure avec certitude depuis qu'il a accepté cette petite pilule avec une coupe de champagne. Dans ce club, la population est hétéroclite mais il semble à Isaac qu'elle est principalement homosexuelle. Mais après tout, c'était juste le premier endroit sur lequel il est tombé. Il a pu entrer ridiculement facilement en passant par derrière. Une fois dedans il avait dans l'idée de se rendre saoul pour oublier mais, il n'avait pas tant d'argent que ça sur lui et son corps élimine l'alcool bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse être bourré ici. Il avait tellement envie d'arrêter de penser qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'il a vu ce type avec son « petit sachet ». De toute évidence, la soirée doit être bien plus underground qu'il ne pensait. Le voilà à bouger son corps seul au milieu de la piste de danse bondée, dans un état second. Il en profite, il en joue, il sait que dans quelques heures, il sera comme neuf.

Il danse, danse, tout n'est plus que son et corps. Une voix familière l'interpelle.

« Vraiment Isaac ? Te droguer en soirée ?

-Derek ? Encore toi ? Tu n'as pas une femme dont t'occuper ?

-Je veuille sur mon Beta. Je savais que j'avais bien fais de te chercher.

-Oh la laaaaaaaaa, je ne suis pas ton Beta Dereeeeeek, quand vas-tu imprimer ?

-Allez viens, je te ramène.

Derek s'approche de l'insolent mais celui-ci passe ses bras autour de son cou ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

-Danse avec moi.

-Non.

-Une danse avec mon Alpha ! _Fait Isaac avec un clin d'œil._

-Il parait que je ne suis pas ton Alpha _rétorque Derek glaciale._

Isaac danse langoureusement contre un Derek stoïque au regard mauvais. D'abord dos à lui, il se retourne avec un grand sourire. « Quel gamin » pense l'Alpha. Il regarde Isaac faire son manège mais ne sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Lors qu'Isaac enfoui son visage dans sa nuque et que leur corps sont collés, les mouvements de hanches du jeune loup sont proche de le « faire réagir ». Impossible.

-Arrête !

Il repousse Isaac avec fermeté mais en faisant attention à ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Il l'attrape pas le bras et l'emmène dehors tandis que l'autre continue de rigoler et pouffer. Il l'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture mais Isaac l'attrape par les épaules, le retourne et le plaque contre la voiture. Derek a beau se dire que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, il voit distinctement Isaac s'approcher de lui, fermer ses yeux, humidifier ses lèvres…

-ISAAC !

Derek envoi sa volonté d'Alpha dans le lien qu'il espère toujours partager avec le jeune loup. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, bleu, et Derek peut voir qu'en un instant, Isaac est redevenu à 100 % lui-même. Ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux. Derek s'attends à ce que le Bêta le lâche mais à la place, il pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. L'Alpha est choqué et essaie de l'attraper mais le plus jeune parvient à se soustraire et recule de plusieurs pas.

-Isaac ! _Le prévient Derek dont les yeux appuient l'avertissement._

-Ne me suis pas ou je te saute dessus ! » _Fait le plus jeune avec bonne humeur._

Et en effet, ça marche, Isaac peut partir tranquillement. Il fait plusieurs détours pour être certain de perdre quelqu'un qui suivrait son odeur et rentre à l'hôtel. Leher n'est pas là et la solitude de cette chambre lui rappel la solitude de sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici et la seule question qu'il se pose avant de s'endormir est : Est-ce que changer de ville sera suffisant ?

* * *

Au réveil le lendemain, Isaac trouve sur la table de la pièce principale deux sacs avec des vêtements et de l'argent. Il a l'impression de se faire entretenir mais a-t-il d'autres choix ? Il n'a pas particulièrement envie de croiser « les autres » donc pour le moment, il va juste aller dans le petit Diner pas très loin qu'il a vu en rentrant la nuit dernière.

L'endroit a un look définitivement rétro qui dénote avec certains accessoires résolument moderne. Il lui semble reconnaitre Leher de dos, seul et va s'installer en face de lui.

« Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as pas abimé nos corps hier lui lance le noir en rangeant une tablette.

-Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?

-Je fais des préparations.

-Pour quoi ? _demande le jeune homme, curieux._

-Pour rentrer bien entendu.

Isaac baisse la voix et s'approche un peu pour ne pas être entendu.

-On en a déjà discuté, si tu t'attaques à quelqu'un, je te balance !

-Si tu fais ça, tu mourras aussi.

-J'y suis prêt.

-Menteur.

Isaac détourne le regard. Une mort, c'est bien assez, il n'a pas du tout envie de recommencer.

-Il doit y avoir…

-Un autre moyen ? Non. Tu ne sais rien des forces qui sont en jeu. Quand Deucalion saura pour toi, tu ne feras pas long feu, et moi non plus. Heureusement j'ai pu négocier avec le démon.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Oui. Si tu lui fais les cadeaux appropriés. Nous ne sommes pas de cet époque donc on peut retourner d'où l'on vient.

-C'est vrai ? Comment ? _Demande Isaac nerveux._

-Il faut créer un portail.

-D'accord, ça inclut pas de sacrifice ça non ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu comme une machine ?

Tout dans l'attitude et le regard que le druide lance au loup à ce moment-là indique « imbécile ».

-Mais oui, tout à fait, il suffit de coller deux bouts de bois, de chanter et nous revoilà en 2013 ! Occupes-toi de tes affaires Isaac, mais tu viendras avec moi, je le sais, tu le sais aussi, tu as vu ce monde, il n'a rien à t'offrir. Le seul moyen que nos existences ne soient plus liées est de revenir avant que je ne passe le contrat avec le démon autrement on va avoir un gros problème.

-Deucalion….

-Tu accordes probablement peu de valeur à ta vie, mais moi si.

-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir !

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu m'aiderais à trouver ce qu'il me faut plutôt que de jouer au père la morale.

Le jeune homme est un peu vexé mais il sait que l'autre à raison.

-Ok, je peux t'aider en faisant quoi ?

-Déjà, en faisant profil bas. Il est indispensable que Deucalion ignore que nous sommes là. Ensuite, il me faut du gui provenant d'un peuplier noir.

-Un peuplier noir ? _Demande Isaac déconcerté._

-Oui, il y en a au Boston Common.

-Je me doute mais comment tu veux que je trouve ça ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble du gui ! et encore moins un peuplier noir. Tu devrais t'en occuper.

-Ecoute, il faut que ce gui soit récolté lorsque le soleil est à son zénith. Ça signifie que je devrais me montrer en plein jour dans un endroit où tu as déjà croisé certaines de tes connaissances. Tu comprends ? Tu te rappel où il y avait le chêne ? Les arbres autours sont des peupliers noirs. Tu dois me rapporter cinq branches de gui, d'accord ? Chaque branche doit provenir d'un peuplier noir diffèrent.

-Euh…

-Isaac…commence Leher en inclinant sa tête sur le côté en clignant des yeux de manière exagérée.

-Ok ! je vais me débrouiller ! Tu as un sac ? Je dois utiliser une faucille ? Je ne promets rien hein.

-Tiens (_il sort un sac plastique de sa poche_). Tu peux les récupérer à la main. Je te le dis de nouveau, il faut que le soleil soit à son zénith.

-Au risque de passer pour un idiot, quand est-ce que je saurais que c'est le bon moment ? Je ne suis pas druide moi !

-L'odeur du gui sera plus forte.

Isaac regarde le noir en face de lui comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il finit de manger et laisse de l'argent sur la table.

-Bon, j'ai une mission à effectuer. Donc…à plus. »

Isaac sort du diner en mettant le sachet dans sa propre poche. La journée commence relativement bien non ?

* * *

Arrivé devant le parc, Isaac se demande s'il doit vraiment essayer de revenir à son époque. Ne devront-ils pas faire de nouveau appel au démon cette fois ? Et si ce dernier prenait procession de son corps comme il l'a fait auparavant ? Mais son instinct lui indique que ce sera un moindre mal si le Deucalion d'ici met la main sur lui. Vu l'évolution des personnes de cette époque, il n'a définitivement pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'Alpha des Alphas. Une fois devant le fameux chêne, il observe les arbres aux alentours, Des sortes de bouquets parsemées de boules blanches sont apparents sur certains arbres. Isaac utilise son téléphone pour vérifier ce qu'est un peuplier noir et si il s'agit bien de gui. Une fois rassuré, il attend patiemment pendant plus d'une heure que quelque chose se passe. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les environs, pourtant on ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'endroit soit particulièrement caché.

Subitement, l'odeur du gui le frappe de plein fouet, et très franchement, c'est désagréable, ça lui pique le nez et les yeux, comme le ferait du gaz lacrymogène. Sortant rapidement le sac de sa poche, il se dépêche de récupérer le nombre exact de branches de gui qui lui a été demandé et s'appète à partir lorsqu'il remarque le regard posé sur lui.

Stiles.

Pendant quelques secondes ils s'observent, puis, un sourire illumine le visage de l'humain qui ouvre grand sa bouche pour commencer à crier :

« ETH….

Une colère sourde envahit instantanément Isaac qui se jette sur lui, l'attrape et le jette contre un arbre où son corps retombe mollement.

-Merde ! _Lâche-t-il en se précipitant pour vérifier son pouls._

Il respire toujours, mais il ne peut pas le laisser là, sous aucun prétexte. Il attrape sa chaise roulante, la jette dans un buisson. L'odeur du gui est trop présente dans ses narines et ruine son odorat. Mince. Il attrape Stiles qu'il met sur son dos comme on porterait un enfant et court comme il peut pour partir d'ici. Il a peur, si jamais il tombe sur Ethan, il le sait, il est un loup garou mort. Il parvient à partir du parc sans encombre et remercie sa bonne étoile.

La chance ne lui sourira pas longtemps, en traversant le parking à l'entrée, il entre dans quelqu'un qui finit à terre.

-Isaac Lahey ?

-Oh, Monsieur Argent…umh, désolé, je suis pressé.

Sans se demandé si il s'agit d'un allié ou non, Isaac détale, sac dans une main, humain sur le dos à travers la ville. Pas le temps de chercher à ne pas avoir l'air louche, il se contente de courir. Mais bien évidemment, qui il aperçoit en bas de la rue qu'il s'apprête à prendre ? Derek. Il ne l'a pas remarqué…ah non, trop tard. Le vent a dû porter leur odeur jusqu'à lui. Il peut nettement distinguer l'évolution des émotions passant d'abord de la surprise puis à l'interrogation et enfin à la colère quand il a compris qu'Isaac s'enfuie avec Stiles sur son dos. L'Alpha commence à les prendre en chasse. Isaac rebrousse chemin et emprunte une petite ruelle collée à un restaurant thaïlandais. Son cœur bat rapidement et il décide d'ouvrir l'une des énormes poubelles, jette Stiles dedans et saute derrière. C'est à ce moment que l'humain reprend conscience, du coup Isaac est obligé de le malmené un peu afin de le replonger dans son état d'incapacité à emmètre le moindre son. Il calme son propre battement de cœur et croise les doigts. Derek passe devant la ruelle où sont Isaac et Stiles et remonte l'odeur, malheureusement des employés du restaurant arrivent et jettent de nouvelles poubelles.

-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester là _lui indique un homme asiatique aux cheveux court._

Il n'a d'autres choix que de reculer.

-Phò, tu peux emmener ça à l'arrière ? Le camion de livraison va arriver.

-Ok chef. »

L'homme aux cheveux court pousse la poubelle non sans peine jusqu'à l'arrière de l'établissement. Derek décide de faire le tour.

Le temps qu'il arrive, l'homme est parti. Il fouille la poubelle mais pas de traces d'Isaac et de Stiles. Ses yeux virent au rouge pendant quelques secondes. Où sont-ils allés ?

* * *

Comment a-t-il réussi à ramener Stiles toujours inconscient dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Une mission périlleuse et éprouvante, voilà ce que ça a été. Il a utilisé l'excuse du « mon frère à oublier ses médicaments) et du « pardonnez lui, il a trop bu. Il n'est que 13h30 ? Oui, c'est triste hein ? » pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Bien que, ce qui dérange le plus est cette odeur de détritus immonde qui lui donne envie de pleureur. Des morceaux de poulet, de nouilles et d'autres choses bien moins ragoutantes sont coincés dans ses cheveux et il se demande s'il gardera à vie cette odeur de citronnelle. Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel, il dépose le sac avec le gui sur la table et l'autre « paquet » sur le canapé où l'humain ouvre immédiatement les yeux en se redressant.

« Où…Où je suis ?

-Relax.

Se rendant compte de sa position, Stiles scanne rapidement la pièce en espérant trouver une issue, mais ça lui semble difficile, surtout sans fauteuil.

-Où est mon fauteuil ?

-Je m'en suis débarrassé. Trop lourd.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Je ne peux pas sérieusement croire que tu me pose cette question, sérieusement.

-Oui ou non ?

-Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer Stiles ? Es-tu stupide ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ?

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Tu m'as vu et tu allais lâcher ton mec sur moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! je ne veux même pas avoir affaire à vous.

-Comment tu es revenu Isaac ? Je veux le savoir !

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé, ni à crever ni à revenir. Pourquoi vous me traitez comme un coupable ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Personne ne sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, on ne sait rien mis à part que tu étais avec le Darach. Tu es dangereux.

Isaac prend le temps de regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Son visage semble avoir perdu cette étincelle qu'il avait. Il semble vraiment plongé dans la paranoïa. Si Isaac veut une chance de calmer le jeu, il va devoir parler. C'est l'occasion d'appréhender ce qui risque de lui tomber dessus si les autres apprennent ce qu'il se passe.

-Ecoute, on parlera, mais une douche d'abord ok ?

Isaac s'éloigne, retirant déjà son polo tâché.

-Hey ! Et moi ?

-Et toi quoi ? Demande le loup garou sans comprendre.

-Excuse-moi mais je fais comment moi ? Pour la douche ?

-Comment le saurais–je ?

-Tu dois m'aider ! _dit avec détermination Stiles, crispé._

-Tu plaisantes ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter imbécile ? Je hais littéralement de devoir avoir besoin de quelqu'un mais je hais encore plus cette odeur, donc fais-le…

-Fais le…chien ? (_A ce moment-là, Isaac pense à son père, la façon dont il aurait reçu des coups si jamais il avait osé lui répondre_.)

Stiles remarque l'air sombre du jeune loup.

-S'il te plait.

Isaac relève les yeux, fait un signe de tête et attrape l'humain. Dans la salle de bain, il le pose sur la cuvette des toilettes pour pouvoir ôter sa chemise. Il est pris d'un doute.

-C'est bon Isaac, on sait tous les deux que se doucher ensemble est méga glauque, autant en finir.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Oh arrête, on a déjà probablement vu nos corps quand on était dans l'équipe de Lacrosse de toute manière, et les loups garous ne sont pas connus pour être particulièrement pudique.

-Ouais mais c'est autre chose que de devoir être dans une petite cabine avec quelqu'un.

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant de nous jeter dans une poubelle ! dieu merci, j'étais inconscient. Allez, on va pas y passer la journée.

Isaac à envie de frapper ce Stiles nouveau, mais tant pis, il se déshabille et se sent particulièrement mal à l'aise de s'exposer ainsi au regard perçant de l'homme en face de lui. Il entreprend ensuite de l'aider à se déshabiller bien qu'il n'ait pas particulièrement besoin d'aide.

-Comment on procède ?

-On peut y entrer à deux alors pose moi là et ferme derrière toi, on risque d'inonder la salle de bain.

Isaac s'exécute, malheureusement, ils peuvent bien entrer à deux dedans mais avec Stiles assis, peu importe comme il se place, il lui offre une magnifique vu sur son intimité. Isaac est rouge de honte.

-Merde…

-Tu seras gentil de ne pas me bifler en te tournant, sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu étais bâti comme ça.

-Stiles, s'il te plait…

-Non mais c'est un compliment hein !

-C'est le moment le plus gênant de ma vie.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était quand tu as découvert que Scott était marié à Allison avec deux charmants enfants.

Isaac se retourne rapidement.

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu sais que je les ai vu ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus aussi proche qu'avant que je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. Il parait que tu as tiré une sacré tronche, j'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Non, c'était…logique, je veux dire, ils s'aiment depuis très longtemps.

-Quel est ton vrai avis là-dessus ?

-C'est mon vrai avis Stiles. Tiens, du savon.

L'eau coule, tiède sur leur corps. Isaac se positionne de sorte que l'eau atteigne Stiles également.

-Isaac, Isaac, Isaac…si charmant, si politiquement correct dès que ça le concerne…

-Je n'ai fait que me prendre des claques depuis que je suis revenu.

-Tu ne dis rien à personne de toute manière. Tu dis que tu n'as pas confiance en nous, mais on a aucune raison d'avoir confiance en toi.

Isaac se tourne, croise ses bras sur son torse et l'eau qui coule éclabousse Stiles à plusieurs reprises.

-Ok, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé Stiles…

-Peut être que tu pourrais couper l'eau…

-…J'ai poursuivi le Darach, seul, et je l'ai trouvé. Il a passé un contrat avec un démon et je me suis retrouvé possédé. Je n'étais la plupart du temps, pas maitre de mes actions. J'ai fait ces choses horribles et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-…Apparemment non, pas d'eau coupée…

-Conclusion je me suis fait tué ! Tué par les gens qui comptaient pour moi. Je suis en colère, et en même temps, vous étiez bien obligé, je sais. Mais…merde, vous m'avez tué. Il m'a tué…

Isaac est au bord des larmes. Stiles ne peut qu'être témoin, il n'ose plus l'interrompre.

-Subitement, je suis revenu. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, surtout après tout ce temps…Mais il semble que je sois à présent lié au Darach et que son contrat avec le démon ne comportait pas de clause de fin suite à sa mort. Parfait ! Résultat ? On doit tuer Deucalion et je soupçonne que je peux potentiellement continuer de me faire posséder n'importe quand. Donc ouais, Stiles, si tu ajoutes le fait de voir Scott et sa famille, ça m'a fait putain de mal parce que je tiens à lui, même maintenant, même comme ça, même ce « lui » qui n'est pas comme avant, je ressens quelque chose et c'est totalement illogique.

-Une chose à la fois. Donc tu travailles bien avec le Darach.

Isaac se met à rire tout en fermant l'eau.

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Une excuse pour me tuer. Tiens, je vais même te dire ça, tout ce qui arrive au corps de l'un, arrive au corps de l'autre. Alors vas-y, tue-moi. Sérieusement, ce monde me gave.

Isaac sort de la cabine de douche, écartant les bras.

-Ok, déjà, rhabilles toi, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton corps plus que nécessaire, ensuite, file moi des vêtements, je vais attraper la crève. Pour finir, qui a dit que je voulais te tuer, mec, tu crains.

Isaac est déconcerté.

-Vêtements" _reprend Stiles en captant l'attention du loup garou._

* * *

Une fois propre, habillé grâce aux vêtements dans l'un des sacs de Leher, ils s'installent de nouveau dans le canapé de la pièce principale.

"Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne serais pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te le prouver Stiles.

-Tu le pourrais, si tu laissais un Alpha analyser tes souvenirs.

Cette possibilité fait froid dans le dos à Isaac.

-Je ne laisserai pas ton mec fouiller mon esprit.

-Et Scott ?

-NON !

-Bien, alors appel Derek. Il réglera la question.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'hier…umh…j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide.

-Comme ?

-L'embrasser ?

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrent comme deux soucoupes et son cou devient rouge. Ses mains se crispent sur un coussin.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Isaac se met à sourire.

-Regardez qui est jaloux.

-Je ne suis PAS jaloux.

-Si tu le dis. Quel est son numéro ?

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Oui, allez, donne qu'on se dépêche. »

Stiles récite le numéro, de tête. Il tente de ne pas paraître gêné mais il l'est et ça n'échappe pas à Isaac.

* * *

L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment chaleureuse dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui semble subitement très petite. Sur le canapé, Isaac est assis entre Stiles et Derek. Ce dernier a demandé des explications sur le pourquoi de l'enlèvement et la conversation tourne relativement mal.

« Alors comme ça tu as laissé Isaac t'embrassé ?

-Tu lui as dit ? _S'étonne Derek mal à l'aise._

-Je comprends que 9 ans sans sexe peuvent paraitre long, ceci explique pourquoi il a trouvé le parfait prétexte pour qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble…

-QUOI ?

-Non ! Derek ! Je n'ai pas voulu…merde, merde Stiles !

-Quoi ? On a pris notre douche ensemble, tu m'as même aidé à me savonner.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'est TOI qui m'a dit avoir besoin d'aide !

-Tu aurais été beaucoup moins farouche si ça avait été Scott hein ?

Isaac n'en peut plus, Stiles le provoque et son envie de le frapper augmente de seconde en seconde. Puisque c'est comme ça, Isaac contre-attaque.

-Alors vous deux, pourquoi vous êtes en froid exactement ?

Stiles perd son sourire immédiatement.

-Tu le sais Isaac fait doucement Derek.

-Non, pas vraiment, on m'a dit que c'était lié à une histoire pour te sauver…

-Et c'est vrai s'empresse d'ajouter Stiles.

-Non, je sais que non. Tu as toujours compris les risques que tu prenais en voulant protéger quelqu'un. Pour que tu déteste Derek avec autant de force, ça ne peut pas être ça…umh…mais y'a Jennifer, c'est vrai…il t'a éloigné…attendez, donc vous aviez déjà parlé de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Où c'est juste une coïncidence ?

Le jeune loup tourne sa tête à gauche et à droite en attente de réponse.

-Ce type n'a aucun sentiment _lâche Stiles._

-Pourquoi te protéger à tout prix de Deucalion alors ?

-Pour ne pas se froisser avec Scott, voilà pourquoi.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Stiles. J'ai passé des années à vivre avec ce qu'il t'a infligé ! _fait Derek un peu moins zen qu'il y a quelques instant._

Isaac se lève pour se placer face à eux, évitant à son cou des aller et retours incessants.

-Comment deux personnes qui se protègent peuvent en arriver là ?

-Il n'est pas intervenu auprès de Deucalion pour me sauver, il comptait mourir ! Tu voulais mourir Stiles, je le sais ! Tu savais que c'était un piège ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir mais malgré tout…

-Je..je ne voulais pas crever d_it Stiles malgré le fait que son regard se fait fuyant._

-Si, tu le voulais Stiles, je l'ai vu dans ton regard cette nuit-là, je le sais, je l'ai senti, et lui aussi ! Et c'est ironiquement ce qui t'a sauvé ! Accuse L'Alpha sans ménagement. Il a préféré nous torturer parce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça hein ? POURQUOI ?

-TU NE POUVAIS PAS SUPPORTER QUE JE SOIS AVEC JENNIFER !

-PAS APRES CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ENTRE NOUS !

-Il s'est passé quoi ? _S'empresse de demander Isaac prêt à entendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Les deux hommes se lancent des regards meurtriers. Derek se tourne vers lui._

-A l'époque il y avait deux apprenties sorcières qui avaient besoins de vierges à sacrifier pour ressusciter une ancienne comptesse, l'une des leurs. Stiles étaient l'une de leurs cibles.

-Et ?

Derek glisse un œil vers l'humain qui cache son visage dans ses mains.

-Alors Stiles était…toujours vierge…et on s'est retrouvé dans une situation de vie ou de mort.

-Oui, bon j'ai compris ça, et DONC ?

Derek effectue un petit mouvement de tête en levant ses sourcils. Isaac n'en revient pas.

-NOooooooonnnnn….C'est pas vrai ?! Alors vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Oui _répond Derek avec toute la fierté dont il est capable pour révéler à quelqu'un qu'il à coucher avec Stiles._

-Mais au final, tu es quand même resté avec Jennifer… _réfléchi à voix haute Isaac._

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait intervient Stiles. Bordel pour moi…ça signifiait quelque chose. Derek, regarde-moi, ça signifiait quelque chose !

-Je le sais…Stiles…(Derek semble désemparé). J'écoutais les battements de ton cœur à chaque fois que je te voyais, je savais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas !

-POURQUOI ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison ! Une seule qui justifie tout ça, toute cette peine, toute cette haine !

-J'avais peur ! Peur que tu te fasses tuer par ma faute ! Stiles, j'ai été jusqu'à rester pendant 9 ans avec une femme dont je ne suis pas amoureux uniquement pour te garder en vie ! Je préfère mille fois te voir me haïr même si ça me fais mal plutôt que tu meurs à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demande l'humain en essuyant ses premières larmes.

-Si je te l'avais dit tu sais comment ça aurait tourné : Mal.

-T'avais pas le droit Derek. Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps… Elle est au courant ?

-Elle sait.

-Et elle t'a aidé ?

-Oui. Écoute, ce qui est fait est fait, d'accord ? Laisse tomber.

-Quelque chose m'échappe, ses sentiments étaient réciproques où pas à l'époque alors ? _Demande Isaac à l'Alpha qui n'a clairement pas envie de répondre à cette question._

-Alors ? _Demande à son tour Stiles qui a lui-même peur de la réponse._

-Oui, c'est le cas.

-Et maintenant ? _Continue Isaac obligé de tirer les vers du nez des deux hommes en face._

-Maintenant tout est diffèrent.

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu tenais à moi…comme ça, et dire maintenant « trop tard, passe à autre chose » !

-Stiles…(il cherche ses mots) qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Qu'on quitte les personnes avec qui on est et que tout fonctionne par magie ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Alors Stiles prononce une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire à voix haute un jour.

-J'accepterai la morsure, si c'est toi.

Les deux loups ouvrent de grands yeux, se regardent, puis reportent leur attention sur l'humain. Isaac est pratiquement certain que ça guérirai ses jambes, mais est-ce que la morsure fonctionnerait sur lui ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, Derek serait, il en est certain, dévasté.

Ce dernier se lève et fais quelques pas dans la pièce, silencieux, avant de reprendre.

-On a besoin de réfléchir tous les deux à tout ça d'accord ? Il y a trop…on ne peut pas…c'est bien trop compliqué.

Stiles fixe Derek jusqu'à capter son regard puis tapote doucement la place à côté de lui. L' Alpha semble hésiter puis s'assoit prudemment comme s'il avait peur que le canapé de lui brûle les fesses.

Il s'apprête à demander « Quoi ? » mais la main de Stiles lui assène une gifle qui fait sursauter Isaac. Les yeux rouges de l'Alpha brillent et sa colère devient oppressante dans la pièce. Stiles à l'air tout aussi fâché mais il se calme, pose sa main sur la joue qu'il a frappé et lui dit :

-Toutes ces années j'ai cru que tu étais un vrai con Hale…Tu aurais dû me parler. »

Alors il s'approche du visage du loup garou, lui laisse le temps de reculer si il ne veut pas et fini par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La position n'est pas évidente car il ne peut pas bouger ses jambes et il n'avait pas un très bon angle au départ mais Isaac peut sentir que ce baiser maladroit signifie beaucoup pour eux.

Ils y mettent fin et pour la première fois depuis des années ils se sourient l'un à l'autre, oubliant pour quelques secondes la réalité.

_Fin du chapitre._


	8. I can't stay

**Chapitre 8 : I can't stay**

Derek a raccompagné Stiles chez lui. Isaac a regardé les deux hommes partir, l'un porté sur le dos de l'autre se demandant cependant si c'était une bonne idée de les confronter à leurs sentiments. C'était un coup de poker et même si il considérait dans « son présent » les deux hommes comme plus ou moins ses amis (il n'a jamais été bien doué dans son analyse des rapports avec les autres), leur état sentimental en ce moment ne le regarde absolument pas. D'ailleurs, plus il y pense plus il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Si c'est pour que Jennifer et Ethan débarquent pour lui demander des comptes, non merci. Enfin, de toute manière ça ne signifie pas qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble, juste qu'ils savent qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre (quels qu'ils soient) et que Stiles accepterait la morsure.

* * *

_Isaac POV_

Je ne perds pas de vue mon objectif : Rentrer chez moi. J'envoie un sms à Leher pour savoir quand notre moyen de retour sera prêt mais avant que je puisse envoyer le message, je reçois un appel. Numéro inconnu. Bien évidemment, puisque je n'ai que celui de Leher. Je ne sais pas si je dois décrocher ou pas mais mon doigt glisse presque automatiquement et j'approche le téléphone de mon oreille.

« Isaac ?

-Ca dépend, qui est-ce ?

-Scott. Scott McCall.

-Alors vous vous êtes trompé de numéro. _Cette phrase s'échappe de ma bouche avant même que j'y pense_.

-Isaac, je reconnais ta voix.

-Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

Soyons honnête, si Scott a mon numéro, ça signifie probablement que d'autres personnes l'ont également, ce qui risque de me poser problème.

-Derek me l'a transmis. On peut se voir ?

-Pour…quoi ?

-Il vient de m'appeler, je pense qu'on doit discuter tous les deux.

-Non merci je veux faire profil bas.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Ouaip.

-Je sais exactement à quel hôtel tu es, j'ai pu te tracer lors de cette conversation. Alors tu préfères que je vienne ou tu préfères venir à la maison ?

Mais il est sérieux lui ? Il m'a tracé ? Je rêve ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant…En même temps, qui va imaginer se faire trouver comme ça ? Je suis en quelque sorte un novice en paranoïa mais des fois je me demande si j'apprends de mes erreurs. Il sait peut-être l'hôtel mais pas la chambre.

-Chez toi.

-Rendez-vous dans 40 minutes. »

Il raccroche. Je suis un peu sidéré de l'aplomb de ce Scott. Le pire, c'est que je compte y aller. Bordel, Scott en mode Alpha c'est quelque chose…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais je ne suis pas rassuré. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_Fin POV_

* * *

Isaac arrive à l'heure et pour lui ça tient plus du miracle qu'autre chose vu qu'il n'est venu ici qu'une fois, en voiture. Il finit par capter à plusieurs centaines de mètres l'odeur de l'Alpha et se contente de la suivre. Il n'est pas encore arrivé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre. Scott sourit et lui fait signe d'entrer tout en vérifiant qu'il n'a pas été suivi.

« Merci.

-Pour quoi ? _demande le jeune homme méfiant._

-Derek m'a dit que tu avais débloqué la situation entre lui et Stiles.

Isaac hausse juste les épaules, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il doit dire là-dessus.

-Je pense qu'ils avaient envie de parler depuis longtemps voilà tout.

-J'ai tellement lutté pour qu'il n'y ai plus de haine entre ces deux-là, si tu savais…c'était épuisant…

-J'imagine.

-Non, tu n'imagines pas. Il y a eu une période où ils étaient pratiquement ennemi, être tiré entre son meilleur ami et Derek…

Scott semble se rappeler de douloureux souvenirs. Il déglutit et plonge son regard dans celui d'Isaac.

-Désolé. Je me suis emporté. Savoir que Stiles va accepter la morsure…c'est important pour moi.

-Le Scott que je connais aurait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Le Scott que tu connais n'a pas son frère en fauteuil roulant qui est devenu aussi manipulateur que Peter. Il n'a pas ce regard de reproche dans ses yeux qui dit « pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? ». Je sais qu'il m'en veux. Avant on était tellement proche, maintenant je me sens presque comme un étranger vis à vis de lui parfois. Il sera non seulement guéri mais pourra aussi beaucoup mieux se protéger.

-Et si la morsure ne fonctionne pas ?

-Elle fonctionnera, je le sais.

-Tu aurais pu me dire tout ça par téléphone Scott. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Je voudrais que tu restes.

-Comment ça ?

-Viens habiter ici, le temps de retomber sur tes pieds.

Isaac ouvre de grands yeux.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas rester.

-Ou tu vas aller Isaac ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? On peut tout expliquer à Deucalion…

-Pourquoi subitement tu tiens tant que ça à me garder dans le coin ?

Ils sont tous les deux assis dans le canapé, évitant de se regarder. Scott risque un regard vers le plus jeune.

-Si j'avais disparu pendant des années et que j'étais revenu, tu ne souhaiterais pas la même chose ?

Isaac soutient son regard.

-L'ancien toi, oui.

-Je suis toujours moi Isaac. Tu te rappel cette fois où tu voulais attraper Jackson quand il était…ce qu'il était.

-Oui.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé…(_Scott pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac. Ce dernier se redresse un peu. Scott prend cette réaction comme un signe négatif et laisse mollement tomber sa main.)_Je peux te protéger maintenant.

Isaac a le cœur qui bat rapidement. Il voit sur le visage de Scott qu'il entend parfaitement et est subitement gêné. Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncent. Il approche et pose sa main sur la cuisse d'Isaac et entend les battements de son cœur comme un tambour. Isaac serait… ? Leur regard se croise.

-Je le savais, tu…

Isaac pose sa main sur la bouche de Scott, l'empêchant de finir.

-Non. Arrête.

Scott attrape sa main, ce faisant Isaac tente de reculer mais tout ce qu'il parvient à faire c'est tomber sur le canapé et Scott en profite pour se tenir au-dessus de lui en attrapant ses mains dans la sienne pour le bloquer. Il sent Isaac tenter de se dégager mais il doit en avoir le cœur net. Il approche son visage de celui du jeune homme et plus il approche, moins Isaac résiste. Ce dernier ferme les yeux lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de l'autre frôler les siennes.

-je te plais…(_Le ton surpris de Scott prend Isaac au dépourvu). _Cette nuit-là, tu m'as embrassé. C'était pas uniquement le démon n'est-ce pas ?

Isaac n'a pas besoin de répondre, ça se lit dans ses yeux en même temps qu'une grande peur. Scott s'approche et à ce moment, il ne s'embarrasse plus de chercher à cacher ses propres sentiments. Il prend la main d'Isaac et la porte à son cœur. Le boom boom lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux. Au bout de l'allée, Une voiture arrive. Scott reconnait tout de suite que c'est celle de sa femme. Il reprend à grande vitesse une position normal et calme son cœur en quelques secondes ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Isaac qui a bien du mal à ne pas être tendu.

Allison entre, courrier à la main et est surprise de voir Isaac chez eux.

-Oh, bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu passerais.

-Scott voulais…

-Je voulais voir deux ou trois points avec lui concernant son installation en ville.

-Oh, tu vas rester ? C'est génial, Scott m'avait dit que tu pensais partir au départ. Hey, tu sais quoi, on devrait faire une soirée en ton honneur.

Isaac glisse un regard vers Scott, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Je n'ai pas décidé de rester, Scott essai juste de me convaincre de le faire.

-Et je pense avoir réussi dit l'Alpha en souriant.

-Non…au contraire. »

Isaac se lève et part. Il a besoin de réfléchir, il faut qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Scott. Il reçoit un sms de Leher qui lui demande de le rejoindre au chêne. Isaac n'a pas très envie d'aller là-bas, à chaque fois, il y a eu un problème. Il inspire et se met en route.

* * *

Leher est assis sur un banc non loin du grand chêne. Isaac s'installe à ses côtés.

« Le portail est presque terminé. J'ai besoin que tu te procure quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

Le druide sort une petite fiole en bois.

-Il faut que tu remplisses cette fiole avec le sang de la personne qui tenait le plus à toi au moment de ta mort.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache qui c'est ?

-Et bien trouve, sinon ça risque de poser problème.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce sang agira comme un marqueur, c'est grâce à lui qu'on se retrouvera au bon endroit et au bon moment.

-Comment c'est possible ?

Leher est un peu perplexe mais essai de répondre de la façon la plus simple à ses yeux.

-Imagine que chez vie humaine est une toile d'araignée constitué de tous les choix que tu as pu faire mais aussi de ceux que tu aurais pu faire. Dans cet enchevêtrement, le toi, Isaac de ce présent, de cette dimension, tu as un fil unique. Mais quand tu es mort, ce fil a pris fin. Donc là, on a emprunté le chemin de ce qui arrive quand tu meurs à ce moment-là. La magie de sang permettra de faire un pont entre maintenant et le moment où tu es mort, du moins en théorie. Et tout ça, grâce à cette personne. Il faut vraiment que ce soit quelqu'un pour qui tu es important. Plus tu compteras pour cette personne, plus on sera précis. Tu comprends ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je me trompe, si ce n'est pas la bonne personne ?

-Tu pourrais ne pas arriver du tout, ou arriver dans un endroit vraiment déplaisant. Ou au mauvais moment, ça dépend.

-Génial, ça ne met pas du tout la pression.

-Pense à remplir la fiole. Dépêches toi, plus on reste ici, moins ce sera évident pour partir le préviens le druide. »

Isaac s'en va, rangeant sa fiole en bois dans sa poche. A qui va-t-il prendre du sang ? La personne qui tenait le plus à lui ? Qui tenait à lui pour commencer ? Non, il exagère…Il y avait Derek probablement…et Scott…umh, les autres sont morts. Avec Derek, ça devrait fonctionner non ? Il appelle l'Alpha et lui indique qu'il souhaite le voir. Il est chez Stiles, il lui redonne l'adresse et raccroche.

* * *

Il est encore dans l'allée lorsque le corps d'Ethan est jeté à travers la fenêtre, suivi par Derek qui saute par le même endroit et Stiles qui sort dans sa chaise par la porte.

« TOI ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI ! lance Ethan en se jetant sur le jeune loup.

Ce dernier esquive de justesse mais ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'on lui reproche.

-Arrêtez ! Derek ! Ethan ! _Crie Stiles en se mettant au milieu_

-Choisi Stiles, c'est lui ou moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demande Isaac à Stiles._

-C'est au sujet de la morsure _réponds Derek l'air sombre._

-Oh arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas QUE ça, bordel, Stiles je t'aime !

-Q…Quoi ?

-OK, on avait dit pas de sentiments, mais j'en ai, ok, depuis toutes ces années, je tiens à toi. Ce type est un poison, je te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie avec LUI.

-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais te mettre avec Stiles _ne peut s'empêcher de dire Isaac à Derek_.

Ce dernier se fige.

-Il n'a jamais dit ça _intervient Stiles_. Il ne veut pas ça DU TOUT. Ok ?

-Mais ouvre les yeux Stiles ! Tu te mens et tu me mens. Tu as promis de ne pas me mentir. Ce mec te veut tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas le voir. On sait tous pourquoi il a du partir avec Deucalion.

-Tu veux Stiles ? _Demande Isaac dont la curiosité lui échappe_.

-Non ! _Lâche Stiles._

-Oui. _Répond en même temps Derek, jetant un froid dans l'assistance. Tous les trois se tournent vers lui, et il se tourne vers Stiles._

-Quoi ? _Demande l'humain d'une petite voix._

-J'ai pris ma décision.

Un « oh merde » s'échappe de la bouche du jeune loup. Ethan se jette sur Derek et tous les deux roulent et se frappe de plus belle (en restant toutefois humain parce qu'on est quand même en plein jour).

-Isaac, fais quelque chose _lui hurle Stiles._

Le jeune loup roule des yeux, n'ayant pas envie d'intervenir dans un combat entre Alpha, il cherche une opportunité. Au bout de quelques secondes, il attrape Ethan par derrière te bloque ses bras. Avant que celui-ci n'essaie de le désarçonner, Stiles se plante devant lui.

-Je suis désolé Ethan, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu le sais. Tu comptes pour moi, mais tu sais ce que je ressens.

L'Alpha cesse de se débattre, Isaac le libère. Il est furieux mais ne dit rien. Il finit par partir, son t shirt en lambeaux toujours sur lui. Stiles le laisse faire. Il rentre à l'intérieur, dépité. Les deux loups garou se regardent et le suive. Le salon est ruiné, le plus jeune n'en revient pas.

-Ok, donc globalement, Stiles tu es l'homme le plus convoité de Beacon Hill ?

La tentative d'humour tombe à plat. Tous les trois dans le salon, l'ambiance est tendue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-J'en sais rien Derek ! Ok ? J'en sais rien ! J'ai passé des années à me convaincre que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi, et en quelques instants je me retrouve avec deux Alphas qui ont des sentiments pour moi alors qu'hier encore j'étais supposé n'en avoir aucun. Bordel, tu as une femme Derek, alors ce qu'on fait ? J'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si tu pensais ce que tu as dit ou pas.

Pendant sa tirade, L'alpha approche Stiles et pose sa main sur sa joue ce qui le fait taire.

-Je le pensais. On va y arriver.

-J'ai honte de te croire quand tu dis ça.

Une voiture arrive et Scott déboule dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu Ethan super furieux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _demande-t-il à l'attention d'Isaac et Derek._

Aucun des deux n'a envie de lui répondre, pourtant le plus jeune loup se dévoue.

-Derek aime Stiles, Stiles aime Derek mais Ethan aime aussi Stiles et Stiles à choisi Derek qui est marié à Jennifer. Derek et Ethan se sont battus et je suis venue pour demander quelque chose à Derek

Scott jette un œil aux deux autres. Il se pince l'arête du nez et souffle.

-Ok, donc vous allez faire quoi tous les deux ?

-On en sait rien _répond machinalement Derek._

_-_De toute manière, ce ne sont pas nos affaires _se dépêche de dire Isaac_. Derek, je peux te parler ?

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-En privé.

Isaac sort, Derek sur ses talons. Ils s'arrêtent sur le côté gauche de la maison.

-Je pense que j'ai un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Derek plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Isaac avant de les baisser.

-Ok.

-Ok ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Ah je vois, maintenant que tu vas avoir Stiles…

Derek prend Isaac dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Un geste totalement inédit dans sa vie. Le jeune loup lui rend son étreinte.

-Déjà ?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, tu le sais bien.

-Tu pourrais, si tu veux _dit la voix de l'autre Alpha._

-Scott ? _S'étonne Isaac._

Scott les rejoint conscient que Derek n'a pas très envie de perdre de nouveau son Beta.

-Derek, aucun de nous deux ne veut qu'il parte.

-Scott, laisse tomber d'accord ? Bref, Derek, j'ai besoin du sang de la personne à qui j'ai le plus manqué au moment de ma mort. Umh, c'est un peu bizarre à dire et on était pas super en bons terme à ce moment-là mais, est-ce que tu penses que c'est toi ? J'ai juste besoin de remplir cette petite fiole.

Derek se sent gêné.

-Isaac…ce n'est pas moi je pense.

-Qui ce serait, tu es mon Alpha !

Le regard de Derek trahi un profond malaise.

-Oui, et c'est vrai que tu comptes mais, je ne pense pas être celui pour qui ça a été le plus dur.

Isaac a beau réfléchir, il ne voit pas.

-Qui alors ? Il faut toujours te tirer les vers du nez, tu sais ça ?

L'Alpha se tourne vers Scott qui fixe un point lointain. Il sent le regard de l'autre sur lui. Isaac effectue le même mouvement et lorsqu'il comprend, il sent comme un poids tomber sur ses épaules.

-C'est pas vrai…_murmure-t-il._

-Isaac…

-Non ! Sérieusement ? Ok on était amis mais…

-Je ne pense pas que c'était aussi simple _dit Scott en continuant de regarder un point indéfini à travers la fenêtre._

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'étais…très confus à ce moment-là Isaac, et quand tu es mort…Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu retournes dans le passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Je n'en sais rien…je…n'y ai pas pensé _avoue le jeune homme se sentant stupide._

-Il changera le futur. Il changera notre présent _intervient Stiles qui les a rejoint_. Il se peut que ce soit mieux ou pire. En plus, tout dépend à quel moment il arrive. Ça signifie qu'il se peut que je ne finisse pas en fauteuil roulant, qu'on puisse sauver tous ceux qui auraient pu l'être…ça signifie…

Le regard de Stiles change, l'air qu'il a quand une idée émerge. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas laissé apparaitre ce visage si innocent. Dénué d'arrière-pensée. Un étonnement simple.

-Hola, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner d'accord, Leher…

-Qui est Leher ? _Demande Scott en plissant les yeux._

-Euh, personne, Leher ? Leher qui ?

-Tu viens de dire ce prénom…J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part _tente de se rappeler Scott._

Le visage de Derek devient blême.

-A moi, ça ne me dit rien indique Stiles.

-Qui est Leher Isaac ?

-Scott, laisse tomber, il a juste besoin de ton sang non ? Donnes lui qu'on en finisse _lui demande l'autre Alpha._

-Je ne te donne pas mon sang tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité _répond Scott en fixant Isaac._

-Scott ?! Sérieux, tu me fais du chantage ? Ta liste de fait n'est déjà pas bien glorieuse en ce moment alors…

-Je fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger les miens, pendant que tu étais sois disant mort, nous on a perdu des gens qu'on aimait. On a affronté des choses qui te feraient fuir cet Etat à tout jamais. Tu penses qu'on a survécu comment ? Tu penses que je vais te donner mon sang juste comme ça ? Derek est peut être insouciant mais c'est pour ce genre de choses qu'il a perdu sa meute.

-Scott, arrête ! _Intervient Stiles qui n'apprécie pas du tout où mène cette conversation._

-Mais ouvrez les yeux vous deux ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose d'énorme ?

-Leher est le nom de l'émissaire de la meute originale de Deucalion _avoue Derek._ De ce que j'en sais, il l'a tué quand il a éliminé toute sa meute. Un émissaire, c'est comme…Comme Deaton, tu vois ?

-C'est vrai, Ethan en avait fait mention un jour _se rappel alors Scott. _Attendez, donc il n'est pas mort et c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque et de ton retour ?

Le regard de Scott lui fait froid dans le dos. Le jeune loup regarde tour à tour Derek et Stiles, à la recherche de soutient mais à vrai dire, ils ont l'air d'avouer tout autant envie que Scott de découvrir la vérité.

-Derek, il faut que tu me croies, je ne te trahirais jamais.

-Est-ce que c'est lui ? C'était lui depuis tout ce temps ? _Demande son Alpha ne sachant pas vraiment si il doit réellement croire son Beta._

-Oui…mais il a ses raisons, ok ? Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait mais il faut que vous ayez confiance en moi sur ce coup.

Le silence se fait, chacun réfléchi, pèse le pour et le contre. Stiles finit par parler en premier :

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

-Moi aussi _ajoute Derek._

Scott s'avance jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'Isaac.

-Si tu nous trahis, je viendrais te chercher jusqu'en enfer et aucune « mort » ne pourra te protéger de ce qu'il t'attend.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Quoi ?

-Non mais enfin, tu t'entends Scott ? Tu t'entends me menacer ? A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

-Je fais ce qu'il faut…

-Ta gueule, juste, ferme là. Tu me saoule, vraiment, je ne savais même pas qu'il était l'émissaire de Deucalion. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'abord ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre cher Alpha a tué des gens et qu'il a bien failli y passer également. Il s'est servi de lui, c'est tout. Je me fous royalement de ce que vous avez vécu parce que j'ai l'intention de retourner dans le passé et de changer ce qui est arrivé. C'est clair ? Maintenant donne-moi ton sang ou je te jure que je le récupère moi-même _lance Isaac dont la colère grimpe en flèche._

-J'aimerais bien te voir essayer.

Les deux s'observent, la respiration est forte, Isaac fait le premier mouvement, paré par l'Alpha. Il attaque rapidement mais il n'a pas d'ouverture. Scott lui fait un croche patte mais il parvient à se réceptionner et à faucher lui-même l'Alpha qui tombe à terre. Isaac se met à genoux et n'a le temps de lui donner qu'un coup de poing au visage avant qu'il ne l'arrête, attrape ses bras, l'attire à lui et lui assène un coup de tête qui le fait tomber en arrière. Ils se relèvent, Scott lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fait se plier. Il tente de lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen mais Isaac attrape sa jambe et lui imprime un mouvement de torsion, déséquilibrant totalement le plus âgé. Scott l'entraine dans sa chute et lui fait une prise qui l'envoi contre le mur, la tête vers le bas.

-Pas mal, mon salon est déjà ruiné _fait Stiles blasé de ces combats chez lui._

Scott saute par-dessus le canapé et attrape Isaac par le cou. Ce dernier lui lacère l'avant-bras et tandis que le sang coule cherche la fiole dans sa poche. Scott a le visage qui change, devenant celui d'un loup garou féroce et plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était avant mais le jeune homme ne se décourage pas. Il tend son visage vers le bras déjà attaqué de Scott et mord dedans. Le sang coule rapidement, il place la fiole d'une main contre la plaie et de l'autre maintient l'autre bras de l'Alpha. Ce dernier parvient à se dégager, il donne un coup de paume dans la main d'Isaac et le tube de bois vole, répartissant son contenu un peu plus loin. Le plus jeune loup se débat comme un diable, il donne un violent coup de pied dans l'entre jambe de son adversaire ce qui lui laisse l'opportunité de récupérer le tube, vidé. Au moment où il se relève, Scott l'attrape et le plaque contre le mur, son avant-bras ensanglanté lui coupant la respiration.

-Ca me rappel quelqu'un _fait Stiles en jetant un regard à Derek qui roule des yeux._

Le visage de Scott redevient normal.

-Tu n'es qu'un Omega, ne l'oublie pas.

Isaac a envie de lâcher quelques remarques cinglante mais il ravale sa fierté et n'ajoute rien (même si ses yeux transmettent plus que bien son message).

-Ok, c'est bon Scott, donne lui donne ton sang s'il te plait _demande Derek._

Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observent. Sans aucune délicatesse, Scott attrape la main d'Isaac et la serre entre deux points de pressions pour l'ouvrir tandis qu'Isaac résiste à l'envie de crier. L'Alpha parvient à récupère le petit récipient. Il le colle contre la plaie qui commence déjà à cicatriser et recule d'Isaac avant de lui tendre le flacon.

-Tiens. »

Isaac a les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne veut pas le lui montrer. Il attrape la fiole, essuie la commissure de ses lèvre où lui-même saigne et s'en va.

* * *

Le téléphone de Derek vibre tandis qu'il remet correctement le canapé de Stiles. Lui et Scott sont assis dans la cuisine, la mine sombre. Le nom de son Alpha est inscrit et il a un mauvais pressentiment.

« Allô ?

-Derek...»

Au même moment :

« Leher ? C'est Isaac, j'ai le sang.

-Tu es sûr que tu as la bonne personne ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, j'ai du me battre avec lui pour… _Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se nouée._

-Ok, on se rejoint au chêne ce soir à 23h30. Viens seul et fais profil bas d'accord ? Il ne faut pas qu'on soit dérangé.

Il raccroche. Isaac se sent plus léger. Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est se cacher dans la chambre d'hôtel en attendant le soir.

Il y arrive tranquillement et évite l'un des hommes de ménages dont l'odeur du produit nettoyant le pique le nez et lui semble trop forte. Il ne parvient à s'en débarrassé que lorsqu'il est dans le couloir de son étage, il fait quelques pas et se rend compte que la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel est ouverte. Il sent l'odeur de trois personnes, Ethan…Jennifer ? Et…Deucalion ? Mince ! Comment ils l'ont trouvé ?! Il rebrousse chemin mais il percute une vieille dame qui sortait à ce moment-là lâchant un « Oh » de surprise. Focalisé sur les sons, il entend un «Jennifer, va voir qui c'est ».

Il fui a toute vitesse, fonce dans l'ascenceur, jette des regards frénétiques derrière lui. Une fois dedans il appui plusieurs fois sur le bouton comme si ça le ferait partir plus vite. Il voit Jennifer arriver face à lui, un peu surprise alors que les portes ne se referment.

Il descend au premier étage et tombe nez à nez avec Cora en sortant. Elle tente de l'arrêter en attrapant son manteau mais il se débrouille pour le retirer ce qu'il fait qu'il peu fuir, sans manteau sur le dos. Il remercie le ciel d'avoir mis la fiole dans sa poche. Les gens lancent des regards soupçonneux et elle se demande jusqu'où elle peut aller en public. Le jeune homme en profite pour courir, la sœur de Derek sur ses talons. Il la distance et saute dans un taxi en bousculant la personne qui comptait entrer. « Désolé ! » lance-t-il.

« Conduisez, vite !

-On va où ?

-Juste, conduisez s'il vous plait.

Isaac lui tend son dernier billet et le conducteur l'attrape et démarre alors que Cora touche l'arrière du véhicule. Il souffle. Merde, ils l'ont retrouvé ! Comment il va pouvoir s'en sortir ? Il reste plusieurs heures avant qu'il n'ait rendez-vous. Il envoie un message à Leher pour le prévenir. Comment ils l'ont trouvé ? SCOTT ! Il rappel le dernier numéro à l'avoir appelé. Par chance, il n'est pas en numéro caché.

« Isaac ?

-ENFOIRE !

-Quoi ?

-Tu leur a dit, c'est toi qui leur a dit où j'étais ! T'es horrible Scott !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Qui est au courant ?

-Ethan, Jennifer, Cora et Deucalion, ils sont à mon hôtel !

-Ce n'est pas…attends…je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi, ok !

Isaac raccroche, le cœur à cent à l'heure.

-Monsieur, on va où ? _le relance le chauffeur._

-Je vais descendre ici, merci.

Il ne reconnait pas vraiment où il est mais peu importe. Il marche un peu et son téléphone vibre. Il décroche sans même vérifier qui appel.

-Isaac, écoute moi, il faut que tu viennes chez moi, tu seras en sécurité.

-EN SÉCURITÉ ? ES TU DINGUE ?

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?

-Mais tu plaisantes ? Je te fais confiance comme tu me fais confiance Scott. Il n'y a que toi et Derek qui saviez où j'étais, je sais qu'il ne me trahirait pas.

-Stiles dit qu'Ethan avait des soupçons.

-Bah voyons. Ne m' appel plus ok ?

Isaac raccroche sans laisser le temps à l'homme au bout du fil de répondre. Il observe les environs. Des immeubles, des magasins, des cinémas…Où est-il censé aller ? Il décide de grimper en haut d'un immeuble, à la faveur d'une personne qui sort juste à ce moment-là. Il a de la chance, une femme arrive également et lui permet donc d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il repère par hasard les escaliers et monte sur le toit. Il se place entre la sortie et un panneau publicitaire, s'assoit à l'ombre et somnole en attendant que le temps passe. La porte s'ouvre, son cœur bondit, il se lève sans bruit, saute sur le sommet de la construction protégeant l'escalier et observe l'intrus.

-Isaac, je sais que tu es là.

-Bordel Scott, encore toi ? Mais c'est dingue ça, tu veux quoi ? Me jeter du toit ?

Isaac descend et croise les bras.

-Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai balancé.

-Pourquoi tu es venu.

-Tu as besoin de protection.

-Non, j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Isaac retourne s'assoir à l'endroit où il était, rejoint par l'Alpha.

-Tu te rappel la fois où j'ai voulu réglé les choses par moi-même avec Deucalion et où tu m'as accompagné quoique je dise ?

-La fois où tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu allais chercher à manger ?

-Tu vas dit que tu aimais le mexicain _s'amuse Scott. _Ça a tellement compté pour moi…Savoir que je pouvais compter sur toi…

Isaac reste silencieux.

-Une part de moi n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien toi…j'ai envie d'y croire, je te jure, mais c'est juste trop dur. Croire que tu es bien là maintenant et que tu veux partir…

-Je dois retourner à mon époque Scott, et de toute manière, en y rentrant, tu n'auras pas…à vivre ça..

-Je le sais. Mais tu es là maintenant, et je n'arrive pas à penser comme il faut. Depuis que je sais que tu…que je te plais, au moins un peu…j'aurais tellement aimé le savoir à ce moment-là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les choses auraient été différentes.

-Comment ? Scott, tu es marié, tu as une famille, même si j'arrive à revenir, que va-t-il se passer ? Je n'ai pas envie de te priver de ça, et tu dis tout ça mais je n'ai aucune idée si y'a quelque chose de réci…

Isaac est coupé, Scott a posé sa main sur sa joue, l'a fait se tourner et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux sont fermés. Le souffle coupé brièvement avant qu'ils n'expirent tous les deux.

-Promets-moi…de me le dire, d'accord ? Quel que soit ma réaction, bats toi pour moi.

-Je le ferai…je crois…c'est bizarre, non ? Je ne suis pas bien certain de ce que je ressens à vrai dire.

Isaac ne comprends pas comment il peut oser promettre ça. Ce Scott et le Scott du présent sont plutôt différents. Celui-ci ferait littéralement tout pour protéger les siens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils se tapaient dessus. Maintenant il a le regard dans le siens, une sorte d'envie sur le visage. Isaac s'en approche, pose un baiser timide sur ses lèvres et recule un peu, gêné de sa propre audace.

-Combien de temps avant que tu ne t'en aille ?

-J'ai rendez-vous dans…deux heures.

- Alors laisse-moi profiter de ta présence encore un peu.

Il le serre contre lui. L'odeur de l'Alpha l'emplit et il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il le serre fort contre lui. Combien il attendait ce contact. Il se rattache comme à une bouée aux expériences qu'il a vécu depuis qu'il est ici, se rappelant que ce n'est pas « son » Scott.

-On ne peut pas faire ça..

-Je sais.

-C'est mal.

-Je sais « répète-t-il en serrant toujours le jeune loup.

Ils profitent de leurs derniers instants ensembles, regrettant la tournure des choses. Ce soir, tout sera fini.

* * *

Isaac attends aux pieds du chêne. De ce qu'il voit, il n'y a rien de différent ce soir. Il n'y a pas de lune dans le ciel mais rien de bien extraordinaire.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Leher émerge des ténèbres presque littéralement, un sac sur le dos.

-Oui.

Il lui donne le flacon et l'observe.

-Ok, il faut savoir que puisqu'on vise le fait de revenir au moment où nous étions toujours vivant, ça signifie que nos corps présent doivent être détruit et que nos âmes vont venir dans nos anciens corps, ne t'inquiètes pas, pour ton « toi » de là-bas ce sera simplement comme si on copiait des données dans ta mémoire.

-Tu es certain que ça ne risque rien ?

-Bien sûr que ça risque quelque chose, tu n'as pas entendu, on va devoir détruire nos corps pour libérer nos âmes. Si on échoue à revenir, il n'y aura plus rien, on sera juste mort, et pour de bon cette fois.

-Est-ce que le démon va me posséder de nouveau ?

-Non, mais il nous est toujours lié pour le moment, et il sera désengagé uniquement quand on aura atteint notre objectif, est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu ne pourras pas fuir comme si de rien, on a de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas manifester ici. Heureusement, une fois revenu, éliminer Deucalion sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses pas revenir alors lance une voix qui interpelle les deux hommes.

Arrivant avec Jennifer, Ethan et Cora, Deucalion semble à peine changé. A croire qu'il a vieilli plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait dû.

-Isaac…

-Oh non, ne le blâme pas, on est juste bon pour la surveillance s'amuse l'Alpha des Alpha.

Leher plonge sa main dans sa poche, et jette une poudre en l'air qui forme un cercle autour d'eux et de l'arbre. Il ouvre son sac et saisi une lame alors qu'Ethan frappe contre le cercle qui ne veut pas céder.

Le druide coupe sa main avec la lame et la pause sur le tronc de l'arbre. Comme cela était déjà arrivé, les racines s'activent pour retarder les loups garous qui se mettent à plusieurs sur la protection.

-Isaac, quoiqu'il arrive, lorsque le portail sera ouvert, tu sautes ! D'accord ?

-Ok !

Isaac est un peu paniqué. Leher s'assoit à terre et commence à psalmodier des choses. Il retire l'un de ses cheveux et le plonge dans le flacon. Il secoue et jette la fiole au pied de l'arbre après l'avoir ouverte.

Un rugissement se fait entendre et une flèche perce la nuit, déviée par Deucalion d'une main.

-Laissez-les.

Scott, Allison, Derek et Stiles arrivent (l'humain est un peu derrière ceci dit mais il a une arme à feu dans la main.

-Derek…

-Jennifer, ne le suit pas, on a une chance d'arrêter toute cette folie, on peut réparer toutes nos erreurs.

Elle regarde son mari, elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où ça ne pourrait plus continuer. Elle fait un pas vers lui et sa bouche s'ouvre en « o « de surprise.

La cane de l'Alpha est plantée dans son cou, elle tombe, les mains crispées dessus et avant que quelqu'un n'ait bougé, son pied écrabouille sa tête sans pitié.

-NOOOOOOOON !

Derek hurle, Cora recule de plusieurs pas, abasourdie.

-Si quelqu'un ne fait que penser à me trahir, voilà ce qui arrive. Bien, vous étiez vraiment prometteur vous deux (faisant référence à Scott et Derek). Bien, devrions-nous commencer ?

Le combat fait rage, Cora a rallié le camp de son frère ce qui fait qu'ils sont six contre deux. Mais la puissance de Deucalion est trop grande, même ainsi. Il se saisit de Derek et s'en sert comme arme contre Cora qui tombe à terre, puis contre Scott déjà très amoché. Allison est seule contre Ethan, mais elle parvient à prendre doucement le dessus.

L'Alpha des Alpha utilise alors le Hale en le cognant de manière répétitive contre le barrière crée par le Darach. Isaac ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne supporte pas de voir Derek se faire mettre en pièce. Au bout d'un moment, le choc est si rude que la barrière éclate et et que le corps de Derek tombe au sol, sans vie, calciné sur un côté.

Stiles qui avait dû resté un peu en retrait devient fou, il sort plusieurs armes de son sac qu'il pose sur son genoux et tire sur l'Alpha. Celui-ci parvient à les esquiver et attrape l'humain par le cou.

-NON !

Isaac se rue sur lui, coupant avec ses griffes les mollets du démon loups qui lâche Stiles.

-Isaac, viens !

Leher l'appel. Isaac recule, Allison tire une flèche dans l'épaule de Deucalion pour le retarder. Le jeune loup rejoint l'ancien émissaire qui utilise la même lame qu'auparavant pour réaliser une entaille dans leur deux mains, les lisées puis les poser sur l'arbre. A présent, qu'Ethan est inconscient, Cora, Scott, Allison et Stiles tentent de retenir Deucalion de se tourner vers les deux hommes prêt à partir. Manque de chance, il ne perd pas sa concentration, il attrape Allison et utilise son propre bras pour tirer une de ses flèches dans Stiles. Il la jette ensuite contre Cora faisant rouler les deux femmes un peu plus loin.

Le chêne se met à cesser de bouger, un trou dans son tronc se met à grandir, totalement noir.

-Vas-y ! crie Leher au jeune loup que l'angoisse paralyse.

-Vous n'irez nulle part !

Leher presse Isaac et s'apprête à le pousser à l'intérieur. Il jette la fiole dans ce portail qui s'illumine brièvement. Il tient Isaac par les épaules, prêt à le faire entrer sans ménagement lorsque le bras de Deucalion le transperce, attrapant presque Isaac à travers. Isaac ressent une douleur atroce dans sa propre poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Scott fonce sur l'Alpha, il le percute et par ricochet, Isaac tombe dans le portail. Il a l'impression de sombrer au ralenti, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le bras dépassant de Leher et l'homme tentant de rester rien qu'une seconde de plus en vie pour permettre à Isaac de survivre.

Le tronc se referme après son passage. Deucalion hurle, il retire son bras de Leher et attaque l'arbre, comme si creuser aurait pu lui permettre de rouvrir le portail.

Il est trop tard.

* * *

_TADAAAA ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il marque la fin, ouiiiii la fiiiin de l'aventure d'Isaac dans le futur, mais ce n'est pas la fin de la fanfic. Que pensez-vous qu'il va faire ? Est-ce qu'il va pourfendre le méchant et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?Où est-ce qu'il sera de nouveau possédé par le démon ? Est-il bien "vivant" d'ailleurs ?_

_En tout cas je suis content que vous attendiez un peu la suite de cette histoire et espère qu'elle vous plaira autant sinon plus !_

_Merci pour vos encouragements !_


	9. Eclipse Lunaire

**Chapitre 9 – Éclipse Lunaire**

Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était des os. Des os d'un blanc immaculé. Les os humain ne sont pas blanc, pas comme ça. Pourtant là, ils semblaient presque irréels. Certains des personnes présentes étaient sous le choc, d'autres non, et parmi ces derniers, Deucalion fût le premier à réagir :

« Bien, affaire réglée. Ethan, ramasses moi tout ça, sois gentil.

L'homme se tourne, obéissant mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas vers les restes d'Isaac ou du Darach, les autres forment un mur pour lui bloquer l'accès. Derek, devant a les yeux brillant d'une rage qui ne demande qu'une excuse pour être libérée.

Deucalion soupire, tend son bras et Ethan l'attrape pour « le guider » jusqu'à la sortie, sans ajouter un mot, suivis par Kali. Ce n'est que quand ils sont réellement entre eux que les larmes se mettent à couler. Scott n'arrive pas à se retenir. Isaac est mort, sous ses yeux, par SA faute. Il n'arrive même pas à crier, mais ses mains deviennent griffues et, tandis qu'il les serres, le sang se met à couler au sol en fines gouttes. Lentement il se tourne vers Derek dont le visage est insondable.

-Je suis désolé…

L' Alpha s'en va, sans un mot, sans un regard, le cœur trop haineux pour rester avec eux tous. En entendant la porte se fermée, les larmes de Scott redoublent d'intensités. Stiles le prend dans ses bras, lui-même bien incapable de trouver un mot de réconfort. Allison les rejoint, puis Lydia. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Aucun d'eux n'a la réponse, aucun d'eux ne comprends. Pourquoi ce comportement ? Pourquoi il agissait comme ça ? Chris passe un coup de fil, une dizaine de minutes après, quatre hommes arrivent, attendant les instructions de du père Argent.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous devez y aller, on va s'en occuper.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? _Demande Scott qui a repris un peu de consistance._

-On ne peut pas laisser de preuves. On va remettre cette chambre en état…

-Pour Isaac ! Vous allez faire quoi d'Isaac ?

-On devrait l'apporter à Derek s_uggère Stiles._

-Il est parti sans un mot, vous êtes sûr qu'il s'en soucie ? _Réplique Allison plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

-Je pense que oui, c'est lui qui s'occupait d'Isaac _intervient doucement Cora._

-Tu veux dire jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette dehors ?

-Allison, sérieusement, ce n'est pas le moment de nous engueuler. Je suis d'accord avec Stiles, Derek devrait avoir son mot à dire, c'est son Alpha _conclu Scott._

Personne ne relève le fait qu'il utilise le présent comme si Isaac n'était pas mort.

-Je vais m'en occuper propose Stiles, je veux dire, toi tu devrais peut être l'éviter un peu, le temps que tout se tasse…

Les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquillent, ses yeux s'humidifient de nouveau.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision Scott, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On devrait y aller, cet endroit me file la chair de poule _dit Lydia en frissonnant littéralement._

Ils avaient quitté la chambre, Stiles et Scott avaient passé les deux jours qui suivirent sans aller en cours, tous les deux. Melissa avait été compréhensive, elle-même n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en entendant l'histoire que lui avait racontée son fils. Le sheriff en revanche, avait obligé Stiles à aller en cours par la suite, estimant qu'Isaac avait juste disparu et n'était pas mort (ils ne lui avaient pas dit la vérité mais Stiles était à deux doigts de tout lui confesser concernant les loups garous, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il aurait besoin de son père lorsque la procédure de disparition d'un mineur allait être lancée tôt ou tard).

Derek avait mis au courant Boyd qui l'attendait dans son loft, se remettant lentement des blessures que lui avait infligé son ami. Ce dernier n'avait d'abord pas cru, tout simplement à la mort d'Isaac. Il s'était tant énervé que certaines blessures trop fraiches s'étaient rouvertes. Derek lui avait demandé pardon avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre laissant à Peter et Cora le soin de s'occuper du Beta. Lorsque des chasseurs avaient amené les restes d'Isaac mais également du Darach et que Scott et Stiles étaient venus pour qu'ils voient ensemble quoi en faire, Scott et Derek avaient failli en venir aux mains. Aucun observateur extérieur ne pouvait douter de la peine que la disparition d'Isaac provoquait chez eux en particulier. C'est durant cette dispute que pour la première fois, les yeux de Scott se teintèrent de rouge. Ajoutant à la tension entre les deux.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de confier les restes à Deaton le temps qu'ils organisent quelque chose pour l'enterrement. Scott avait informé son patron de l'épisode des yeux rouge et le vétérinaire avait paru très troublé, lui demandant de le prévenir si cela devait se reproduire. A vrai dire, c'était un peu le cadet des soucis de Scott mais il avait répondu machinalement « oui » et s'était dépêché de partir.

* * *

Cinq jours après la mort d'Isaac, il s'était tenu une cérémonie intime. Il avait été décidé d'enterrer Isaac dans le cimetière de Beacon Hill à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se situait son père. Peter n'était bien entendu par venu. Il y avait Derek, Cora, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Melissa, Boyd, Lydia et Deaton. Certains prononcèrent quelques mots, d'autres non, mais tous partageaient une peine et une colère face à cette tragédie. Deaton menait la cérémonie, il avait voulu procédé à un petit rituel censé guider l'âme vers sa destination après la mort. Au final, ils mirent en terre les os dans un cercueil à taille humaine mais rudimentaire. Chacun jeta une poignée de terre dessus puis Stiles et Scott avaient fini de tout recouvrir. Après ça, Allison avait pris la main de Scott pour le réconforter. Il avait besoin d'eux, elle pouvait dire à quel point le jeune homme était perturbé.

Finalement, chacun était parti, seul ou à plusieurs en ce début d'après-midi. En partant, Allison et Lydia avaient croisé quelques hommes qui travaillent là. C'est grâce au père de Stiles qu'ils avaient eu cet emplacement pour enterrer leur ami et elle était reconnaissant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eu besoin de creuser le trou.

« Allison, tu n'as pas l'impression que Scott réagit…très mal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils étaient si proches que ça, je veux dire, si il est comme ça pour Isaac qui n'était qu'un pote…

-Je pense qu'ils étaient vraiment amis Lydia, et puis, quelque part, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient de la même meute parfois. Je pense aussi que c'est la première fois qu'il perd quelqu'un de son entourage comme ça. Isaac habitait avec eux tout de même.

-C'est vrai, _concéda Lydia sans entrer dans les détails du fond de sa pensée. Elle changea de sujet._ Je pense que je suis prête à développer mes dons.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce que tu es non ?

-J'ai des pistes. Je pense que sa mort m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il faut que chacun d'entre nous puisse se défendre, qu'on le veuille ou non, rester ici nous mêlera presque certainement à tous les problèmes surnaturels de la région ou pire.

-C'est vrai. Il y a un problème que nous avons mis de côté mais il est temps de s'en occuper.

-Lequel ?_ Demande Lydia anxieuse de connaître la réponse._

-Deucalion et sa meute »

* * *

C'est la troisième fois que Scott retourne dans la chambre qu'avait pris le druide dans l'hôtel. Après s'être renseigné à l'accueil, il avait demandé à réserver cette chambre pendant deux semaines. Quand il en avait parlé à sa mère, elle avait insisté pour participer en échange de quoi, il ne devrait puis y retourner. Il avait promis, et de toute manière, il ne restait qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait ratissé la chambre pour repérer un détail qui lui aurait échappé mais il s'était senti idiot après avoir remarqué que des femmes de ménages passaient tous les jours pour nettoyer. Pourtant, il est revenu, une dernière fois. Il n'y a pas l'odeur d'Isaac, rien qui pourrait lui faire penser à lui ici. Il a du mal à rester dans sa propre chambre, il a encore les affaires de l'autre homme et il s'est surpris la nuit dernière à dormir avec son écharpe à la main. Isaac compte pour lui. Il compte et comptera toujours. Les larmes lui viennent, ici, personne ne peut le voir ou le juger. Juste lui et sa culpabilité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Scott sursaute, dans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'il ferme derrière lui, Peter.

-Quoi ?

Il fait luire ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et Scott n'est pas sûr de comprendre.

-D'être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, tu le sais !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est mort, par ta faute. Je te dirais bien que tu n'y es pour rien mais maintenant, chaque jour où tu vivras tu le sauras.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-De quelle couleur sont tes yeux maintenant ? Bleu ou rouge ?

-Ils sont marrons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tes yeux de loups, Scott, ne fais pas l'idiot.

-Ils sont…ils sont toujours doré…

-Fais-moi voir.

D'abord surpris, il fait luire ses yeux, curieux de savoir ce que lui veux le Hale.

-Curieux…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as tué Isaac et le Darach, tes yeux devraient être bleus.

-Pourquoi ça ? _Demande de nouveau le jeune homme._

-Quand un loup garou tue quelqu'un, ses yeux deviennent bleus. Il faut croire que Deucalion a vu ton potentiel bien plus que moi en tout cas…il a dû voir d'une manière ou d'une autre que tu pouvais devenir un Vrai Alpha.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? Personne ne m'en a rien dit !

-C'est pourtant le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es toujours comme avant, mais c'est assez étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne comprends jamais ce que tu me veux.

-Deucalion veux faire de toi un de ses Alphas. Un Vrai Alpha. Tu vois le genre ? Si tu avais tué un innocent, tu n'aurais probablement pas pu devenir ce type d'Alpha, donc il t'aurait laissé tranquille…peut être.

-Pourquoi l'un empêcherait l'autre ? _S'étonne Scott pour qui toutes ces règles n'ont pas beaucoup de sens logique._

-Va savoir…ce ne sont que des on-dit. Il n'y a pas…de guide, sur comment devenir un Alpha par soi-même Scott, crois-moi… »

Peter s'en va. Scott le croit, oh oui, il le croit parfaitement. Il sait jusqu'où Peter irait pour redevenir Alpha. Inutile de dire que si il a tué sa propre nièce pour ce type de pouvoir, il n'hésitera pas à le tuer lui aussi pour être encore plus puissant. Mais il ne se laissera pas faire. La partie lupine en lui est aussi qui il est désormais et pour empêcher des histoires comme celle d'Isaac de se répéter, il faut qu'il soit plus puissant, plus puissant que Peter, que Derek et surtout que Deucalion. En pensant à lui, une colère sourde envahi Scott. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est à cause de lui tout ça. A cause de lui, il a perdu Isaac…Pourquoi ça lui fait si mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il là à chercher une preuve qu'il ne serait pas réellement mort, alors qu'il a lui-même mis le feu à cet arbre ? Pourquoi il refuse de croire qu'il est mort ? Définitivement mort ? Peut-être parce que si ce serpent de Peter a pu revenir, Isaac le pourrait aussi ? Non, au fond il sait que ce n'est pas possible. Et puis, lui il aimerait qu'Isaac revienne mais Isaac le voudrait-il ? Il l'a tué, il ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

Des pensées plus ou moins cohérentes se bousculent dans sa tête jusqu'à le laisser légèrement vide. Il finit par partir à son tour.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du loft de Derek. Cora va ouvrir, sur ses gardes.

« Oh, c'est toi ?

-Cache ta joie surtout !

-Désolé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Stiles ?

-Je viens voir Derek. Il est là ?

-Tu viens voir Derek ? Toi ? De ton plein gré ? _Commence à le taquiner la brune._

-Oh, ça va, je viens voir comment il va. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, on a pas besoin d'un autre loup qui tourne mal.

Elle le regarde quelques instants, pensive.

-Il est dans sa chambre.

Elle lui indique la direction, récupère son manteau et sort, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Pendant un moment, Stiles voudrait appeler Derek pour le faire venir dans le salon mais il doit probablement déjà savoir qu'il est là et il n'a jamais vu la chambre de l'Alpha donc…

Avant de frapper deux coups sur la porte, il entend un « tu peux entrer » froid mais pas plus que d'habitude venant du loup garou. Prudemment, il ouvre. La chambre en soit, n'a rien de bien particulier. Un lit, grand, non loin de fenêtres immenses laissant entrer la lumière. Derek est assis dessus, les jambes allongées, un livre à la main. Face au lit, une petite bibliothèque, un meuble et une télévision. Un tapis gris et bleu marine est posé entre tout ça.

Il y a juste une armoire contre le mur de l'autre côté de la télévision. Probablement l'endroit où il range ses vêtements se dit Stiles.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je viens voir comment va notre loup grognon.

-Va-t-en Stiles.

-Non.

D'ailleurs, il entre, ferme derrière lui et regarde sans aucune gêne la chambre, les livres, la vue…

-Ne me force pas à me lever.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers lui. Il sourit et se jette à moitié sur le lit de l'Alpha qui a lâché son livre et grogne à présent à l'humain.

-STILES !

Le jeune homme se tourne, comme s'il allait descendre, mais à la place, il bascule en arrière et pose sa tête sur les jambes du loup garou dont la bouche pincée l'amuse pendant une seconde. Il prend ensuite un air sérieux que Derek ne l'a vu arborer que peu de fois.

-Derek…je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, je veux dire, si tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, tu peux me faire confiance…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ça va aller Derek…

-Sors…de…là.

-Oh, mais tu peux arrêter juste cinq minutes de jouer le gros dur ? Tu as perdu deux Bêta en très peu de temps, ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien, je ne te croirai pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

-Ok, ne dis rien alors fait le jeune humain en haussant les épaules.

L' Alpha le regarde, là, installé à son aise. Est-il fou ? Pourquoi Stiles vient chez lui et lui dit tout ça ? Il n'a pas besoin de sa pitié. Il retire ses jambes rapidement et se lève.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois être en train de faire, mais tu fais fausse route.

Stiles se lève à son tour, fait le tour du lit pour le rejoindre.

-Derek, je peux te demander juste une chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu promets de me laisser faire sans me frapper ?

-NON !

-Tu as peur d'un pauvre petit humain maintenant ? _Se moque Stiles en souriant_. Pas grave, j'irai raconter à tout le monde que tu as peur de moi, que tu es tombé si bas que même un pauvre petit mec comme ça te met en déroute…

-Tu veux quoi ? Je perds patience.

Stiles s'approche, Derek recule d'un pas. L'humain hausse un sourcil, il fait un pas en avant et cette fois, Derek ne recule pas. Il voit avec surprise l'autre ouvrir ses bras.

-C'est quoi ça ? _Demande Derek en plissant les yeux._

Stiles ne réponds pas, faisant juste des appels des mains comme pour…l'inviter ?

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? J'entends ton rythme cardiaque, tu es affolé.

-Ouais, j'ai peur Derek, mais si je viens jusqu'ici, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me laisser comme ça, ça crains.

-Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Stiles fait le dernier pas et passe ses bras autour de la taille et cou de l'Alpha, le serrant contre lui.

-Je suis désolé Derek pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, désolé que tu aies perdu Erica, et Isaac. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si, ça l'est justement, c'est moi qui les ai amené dans ce monde.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que la meute de Deucalion a engendré, ce sont eux les responsables.

Stiles regardent Derek dans les yeux. Celui-ci à les bras le long du corps et son air trahi son sentiment de culpabilité.

-On a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas te laisser couler.

-Qui ça « On » ? Je fais tout de travers, j'ai l'impression d'avoir joué avec leur vie, est-ce que tu as vu l'état de Scott ? Je sens sa colère des qu'il est dans la même pièce, je pensais pouvoir le protéger aussi et au final ? Il va devenir un Alpha par lui-même !

- On n'est pas sûr de ça, non ?

-Oh que si, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Derek laisse son front entrer en contact avec celui plus frais de l'humain.

-Derek, moi j'ai besoin de toi, les autres aussi. Tu as eu quelques échecs, et alors ? La vie continue, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, ce genre de choses. Écoute…j'ai quelque chose… umh, ah bordel…

-Quoi ?

-J'avais un plan, un truc super rodé et tout.

-C'est pour ça que ton cœur bat comme s'il allait exploser ?

-Ouais…je me sens con là maintenant tout de suite.

Derek trouve ça étrange que Stiles soit toujours en contact physique avec lui à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas spécialement désagréable, juste étrange. L'autre humecte ses lèvres et commence à avancer de manière maladroite.

-Est-ce que tu essais de m'embrasser ? _Demande de but en blanc Derek en fronçant les sourcils._

D'un coup Stiles le lâche et recule d'un pas.

-Quoi ? Non ! T'es con ! Bref écoute, reposes toi ce soir, évite les ennuis. Je vais…rentrer chez moi…je crois que j'ai des choses à expliquer à mon père.

Stiles file rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui laissant l'Alpha se demander ce que signifiait tout ça.

* * *

Nous sommes le 18 octobre. Vendredi pour être exact. Cela fait environ 1 mois qu'Isaac Lahey est mort. Aujourd'hui il y a une éclipse lunaire. Les loups garous ont pris leur disposition pour être en sécurité. En soi, il n'y a pas de menaces. Deucalion et sa meute semblent se tenir tranquilles, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Ethan a passé beaucoup de temps au chevet de Danny, a présent dans le coma. Stiles a évité Derek et celui-ci s'en est rendu compte, aussi, compte-t-il rendre une petite visite à l'humain ce soir pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Allison a donné rendez-vous a Scott, celui-ci semble plus sombre qu'avant, elle veut lui changer les idées, de plus elle voudrait lui parler de quelque chose qui la tracasse depuis quelques temps.

« Tu te rends compte ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne t'ont dit que maintenant que tu redevais humain durant une éclipse lunaire ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait passer inaperçu ! En plus, ce n'est pas la première qu'il y a depuis que tu as été mordu non ? _Lâche Stiles choqué._

-Les éclipses lunaires ne durent pas bien longtemps et en plus, il me semble que c'est la première que l'on visible ici. Les autres étaient toujours visibles en Amérique du Sud ou…ailleurs. Étrange non ? Enfin ceci dit, je ne suis pas un loup garous depuis si longtemps que ça…

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années.

-Nan, tu te fais des films le taquine son meilleur ami. Bon écoute, je dois y aller, Allison m'attends.

-Tu es sûre que Lydia ne sera pas là ?

-Oui j'en suis sûr Stiles…mais…ce n'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait réellement _fait Scott avec un clin d'œil._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Il faudra bien que tu en parles un jour tu sais ? Ça ne change rien pour moi tu sais ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Il n'insiste pas. Il serre son meilleur ami dans ses bras et l'entraine vers la sortie. La nuit est fraiche, les deux hommes prennent la voiture de Stiles. Il dépose Scott devant le cinéma où il doit aller voir un film avec la chasseuse.

-Rentre bien !

Stiles part ensuite chez lui. Sur le chemin il pense à son père. Il se sent bien mieux maintenant que ce dernier est au courant des « choses » qu'il se passe dans cette ville. Paradoxalement, savoir lui rend le travail plus compliqué, ne pouvant exposer au monde la communauté surnaturelle, certaine « affaires classées » fautes de preuves lui apparaissent sous un éclairage particulier. Inutile de dire qu'ils se sont disputés, plusieurs fois, sur le fait que Stiles ne devrait pas fréquenter ce type de personnes et qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il déménagerait sur le champ. Savoir que la vie de son fils est en danger l'a vraiment secoué. Il commence tout juste à se faire à l'idée, aussi, Il a décidé de le ménager un peu en limitant ses interactions avec le surnaturel pour le moment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Allison arrive. Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançant derrière elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, Scott se dit qu'elle est ravissante, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

« Hey !

-Salut, comment ça va aujourd'hui.

-Ça va, je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

-Tu sais quoi ? On devrait se faire une soirée tranquille à la maison ce soir, toi, moi, Stiles, Lydia, et Boyd aussi. Non ? En y pensant, on a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.

-Umh…ouais, ouais j'avoue ça me tente bien ! »

Scott sort son téléphone et préviens ses deux amis tandis que la brune s'occupe de Lydia. Le cœur du loup garou est plus léger. Pendant une soirée, juste une soirée, il pourra prétendre être normal.

* * *

Ils sont là, guettant le ciel avec impatience, avidité presque.

« C'est dans combien de temps déjà ? _demande Scott dont l'impatience grimpe en flèche depuis le film._

-Dans une vingtaine de minutes je pense, allez revenez par ici tous les deux, le film n'est pas fini _répond Lydia sans même leur jeter un regard._

-Tu crois qu'on sentira quelque chose de particulier ? _Demande Scott à Boyd._

-J'en doute. Allez viens.

Boyd attrape l'autre loup en passant un bras sur son épaule. Le jeune homme a l'air détendu, les deux savent bien que ce n'est qu'une façade en temps normal mais ce soir, ce soir ils essaient de vraiment voir la vie du bon côté. Boissons et popcorn, regardant un film sur la fougue de la jeunesse, leur donnant envie de rejouer certaines scènes du film. Peu après, les deux loups garous ont la même réaction. Ils inspirent profondément comme s'ils venaient de manquer d'air et échangent un regard.

-Je crois que c'est bon _réalise Boyd incrédule._

-Juste comme ça ? C'est vraiment…mince, attends je crois que t'as raison. S_cott renifle un grand coup_. Je ne sens plus rien de particulier…wow…plus de super ouïe non plus…

Ils se regardent, se lèvent et sautent comme des gamins.

-Euh les mecs, qu'est-ce qui vous mets autant en joie ? C'est bon ? Plus de super pouvoirs ? _Demande Stiles prudemment._

-C'est maintenant ! On est humain ! S'exclame le noir_ en souriant._

Lydia se garde de dire que ça les rends bien plus heureux que ça ne devrait.

-Stiles ! Frappe-moi ! _Demande Scott en souriant comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu._

-N'exagère pas… bon juste une gifle alors.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles se lève et donne une gifle sonore à son meilleur ami dont le visage part sur le côté. Posant sa main sur sa joue, il sourit de plus belle.

-Je l'ai sentie…tu m'as fait mal…Stiles…oh la vache…

Les humains ont du mal à bien saisir la joie qu'ils ressentent, mais tant pis ils se réjouissent pour eux.

Boyd regarde la bouteille de vin rouge posée sur la table basse.

-Vas-y _lui dit doucement Allison en comprenant ce qu'il a en tête._

Il ne se fait pas prier, il saisit la bouteille et bois, bois, bois… il s'arrête à la moitié, les yeux brillant.

-C'est ma première cuite !

Ils ne sont plus qu'humain, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pendant quelques minutes, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont. Ils en profitent à fond, comme ils peuvent, se reconnectant avec l'humanité qu'ils pensent parfois perdre.

Lydia a une sorte de vertige, comme si elle allait basculer... ailleurs. Mais elle s'encre fortement à la réalité. La brune remarque que quelque chose cloche.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, désolé, j'ai juste une impression bizarre...bref, allez, rendons les un peu saoul pendant quelque minutes, je prépare la prochaine tournée !"

* * *

« Tiens donc, revoilà l'humain.

-Vous êtes le démon…

-Exact.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Tu es en attente, dans le chêne, enfin, le portail, à ton époque.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Un marché ça te dit ?

-Non, merci.

-Tu n'es pas amusant. Tu ne veux pas plus de pouvoir ? La richesse ? Scott McCall ?

-Comment est-ce que vous…

-J'ai été dans ton corps, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne veux rien de tout ça, c'est par votre faute que je suis mort.

-Tu n'es pas mort l'humain, ton âme a juste été transportée. D'habitude on envoi le corps avec mais vu l'urgence, c'est tout ce qui a pu être fait. Ah la précipitation…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi votre voix es différente de la dernière fois ?

-Vous nous avez utilisé pour partir, normal de m'utiliser pour revenir non ? Je m'assure que tu reviennes sous la même forme qu'au départ.

-Quoi ? Attendez, vous avez dit que seule mon âme a été transportée ou j'ai mal compris.

-Tu as bien compris.

-Mais là, j'ai un corps.

-C'est exact.

-Alors ?

-Alors on va utiliser ce corps-ci, son énergie, pour reconstituer celui qui a été détruit. Ton vrai corps, celui-ci c'est un peu comme une location.

-Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Ça n'a pas besoin d'avoir du sens pour toi _répond machinalement le démon_. Mais comme je t'aime bien, je vais te faire un cadeau.

-Je ne suis pas si idiot, je ne veux rien de vous, vous essaierez de m'arnaquer.

-Ah ah ah, je comprends ta méfiance mais rappel toi que tu me dois toujours ma victime. Si tu ne m'apporte pas ce que je veux, je te prendrai à la place.

-C'est injuste ! Répond_ Isaac paniqué._

-La justice n'est qu'un concept humain. Je m'assure juste que tu as ce qu'il faut pour accomplir ta mission.

-Je n'ai jamais accepté ça.

-Nous avons le même objectif que toi Isaac.

-« Nous » ? Pourquoi vous passez du « Nous » au « Je » sans arrêt ? C'est comme si vous étiez...attendez, Leher ? C'est toi ?

-Nous sommes l'esprit des émissaires tués par Deucalion. Nous sommes ceux qui ont permis à Leher de survivre. Maintenant, nous sommes au complet, nous ne formons plus qu'un.

-Je ne comprends pas _répond Isaac déboussolé et commençant à prendre conscience de sa situation._

-Ce n'est pas important. Nous ne connaitrons pas la paix tant qu'il sera sur le plan des vivants. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Nous veillerons, Isaac.

Le corps du jeune loup, où qu'il se trouve se mets à trembler. D'un coup, il a l'impression d'éclater. Il ne ressent plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Il ne peut rien faire que subir et attendre, puis, comme si des fourmis invisibles étaient à l'ouvrage, il sent des choses autour de lui. Son corps se reconstruit, cellule par cellule, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il a. Il sent juste des fourmis dans tout son corps, comme si tout son être était engourdi puis subitement tout s'arrête. Comme un bouchon de champagne propulsé par le gaz à l'intérieur d'une bouteille, un afflux de sensation fait hurler Isaac sur le coup. Il peut sentir et…bouger ? Mais son champ d'action semble limité, il a l'impression d'être dans une boite et il ne voit rien.

-Ouvrez-moi ! OUVREZ-MOI !

Il frappe, hurle, son cœur bats trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas mourir comme ça, où qu'il soit. Il frappe, frappe, frappe au point de faire un trou au-dessus de son abdomen. Il sent le contact de la terre qui s'écoule avec sa peau nue. Il est probablement nu comme un ver mais c'est la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il est vivant et compte le rester. Il frappe avec force, s'écorche les mains, pulvérise le bois, recrache la terre dans sa bouche, creuse, se blesse, lutte, il n'a plus beaucoup d'air, lorsqu'il sent sa main à l'air libre, il est épuise, il n'arrive plus à respire, il lutte, lutte…il sombre et perd conscience.

* * *

Non loin, deux hommes occupés à creuser la terre pour les enterrements du lendemain finissent leur avant dernier trou de la soirée.

-C'est où le prochain ?

-Au 4C. On va se prendre un verre après ?

-Ouais, ma femme va encore gueuler mais la bière du Tell's est trop bonne.

-Ah ah, t'inquiètes, on rentre pas si tard que ça.

Ils marchent jusqu'au prochain point lorsqu'un détail attire l'œil du plus petit des deux.

-Euh, Bruce ? C'est pas un bras qui dépasse la ?

Il point le bras hors de terre avec sa lampe torche.

-Oh, bordel, les gens déconnent quand même à venir jouer les fossoyeurs ! Bon, on va remettre tout ça proprement sinon le boss va piquer une crise demain matin.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont cassé le cercueil ?

-C'est notre problème ?

-Oui, si cette personne est exhumée, et tu sais que ça arrive plutôt souvent cette année, on verra vite le problème.

-Okay _capitule plus grand visiblement ennuyé_. On déterre alors et on regarde comment on s'en occupe.

-Ça marche.

Les deux prennent des pelles et creusent de sorte de ne pas blesser le corps, non mais qu'il puisse s'en plaindre de toute manière. Ils sortent le corps et le pose à côté.

-Bruce, depuis quand on enterre des mecs nus ?

l'homme se nommant Bruce semble profondément ennuyé.

-Et merde !

Il se baisse, pose ses doigts sur le cou du jeune homme pour vérifier qu'au moins, il soit bien mort.

-Appel une ambulance, TOUT DE SUITE ! IL EST ENCORE VIVANT, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! C'est la 2e fois cette année !»

Melissa est à l'hôpital, la journée a été longue mais elle est bientôt finie. Une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, rien de surnaturel à l'horizon. Savoir qu'un loup garou, un vampire, un homme lézard ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre peut être croisé tous les jours sans que vous n'en sachiez rien est un peu effrayant. Mais elle s'avoue volontiers que c'est aussi un peu excitant d'une manière même si ce sentiment est tempéré par les dangers auxquels sa famille et leurs amis sont exposés régulièrement. Elle fait face à la mort tous les jours mais faire face à la mort de quelqu'un de son entourage est une épreuve dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle a besoin de se changer les idées et de passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Elle décide de lui passer un coup de fil rapide.

« Scott ?

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demande le fils avec une sorte de crainte dans la voix._

-Rien du tout, tout va très bien, je finie bientôt, je voulais juste savoir si tu seras à la maison ce soir où pas ?

-Oui, je rentre dans une demi-heure à peu près…oh, tout le monde te dis bonsoir d'ailleurs.

-Bonsoir à eux aussi _répond Melissa attendrie._

-Stiles demande quand tu referas ta tarte aux pommes.

- Réponds lui, quand il m'apportera des pommes ! Au fait, c'était bien l'éclipse lunaire ?

-Génial ! Je me suis senti humain ! C'était…wow ! Mais tellement court…

Elle se dirige vers l'accueil tout en téléphonant. Les allers et venues ne sont pas nombreux même si il y a actuellement une dizaines de patients attendant d'être pris en charge. Les portes à double battant s'ouvrent rapidement, une équipe dirige un brancard avec un homme dessus, un masque pour l'aider à respirer. Il a une couverture chauffant d'un doré métallique sur lui.

-Ses pupilles réagissent _dit précipitamment un homme qui lui tient une lampe torche au-dessus des yeux._

-Pas de papiers, il était nu. On a personne à contacter _enchaîne un autre._

Une des femmes de l'équipe se dirige vers l'accueil.

-Gene, tu as une place libre ?

-Oui, 2e, chambre 54.

-On y va les gars !

Ils emmènent l'homme et passent près de Melissa. Par automatisme, elle jette un œil rapide.

-Maman ? Maman ? _Appel la voix de Scott dans le téléphone._

Celui-ci glisse de la main de Mélissa presque paralysée et tombe au sol. Elle laisse échapper le prénom de l'individu :

-Isaac ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Scott a entendu sa mère, ses yeux prennent une teinte sanguine tandis que l'adrénaline lui brûle les veines.

-Scott ? _Demande Allison inquiète._

Les autres le regardent également, inquiets, surpris, n'osant faire un mouvement fasse à sa réaction et surtout, à ses yeux. Il est bien incapable d'exprimer pourquoi il réagit comme ça, mais pourquoi sa mère prononce le nom d'Isaac comme ça ? Elle semblait bouleversée…et si ? Il doit savoir.

-Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Tout de suite. »

* * *

_Salut à tous et toutes ! _

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Isaac est ENFIN revenu ! Est-il vraiment lui même cette fois ? Comment vont réagir les autres ?_

_Est-ce que Scott est vraiment un Alpha ? Et surtout, est-ce que Stiles mangera de la tarte au pommes maison préparée par Melissa ?_

_Peut être le saurez-vous dans le prochain chapitre !_

_PS : merci pour vos reviews !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Présent.**

Melissa ramasse machinalement son portable, non, ce n'est pas possible, elle a dû rêver. Il y avait pas mal de témoins oculaires qui l'ont VU mourir ! Bon, bien sûr, si c'est pour mourir comme Peter et revenir après comme une fleur…mais Peter avait encore un corps lui et…et puis elle n'y connait rien là-dedans, est-ce que tous les loups garous ont une chance de revenir d'entre les morts ? Une fois, plusieurs fois ? Ils ont sept vies ? Ce sont des chats garous ou quelque chose comme ça ? Non, elle se comporte comme ces gens qui refusent de croire en la disparition de leur proche. Elle se rappelle les innombrables fois où elle a consolé des personnes anéanties. Les enfants en pleurs, les époux séparés…elle a simplement du rêver. De toute manière, elle n'est pas certaine de ce qu'elle a vu, ça pourrait littéralement être n'importe qui de type caucasien et à priori, jeune.

Isaac, car il s'agit bien de lui, est maintenant dans une chambre, endormi. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, l'infirmier l'a laissé se reposer. Son « voisin » de chambre ronfle cependant si fort, que les oreilles plus sensibles du loup garous finissent par le réveiller en sursaut. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière en dehors de celle qui filtre dans le couloir. Où est-il ? Calme, il analyse l'environnement. Pour avoir déjà été ici, il reconnait l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. Mais à quel moment ? Il n'a rien pour pouvoir vérifier la date sous la main. Il débranche les quelques fils qui surveillent ses données vitales et sort de la pièce prudemment. Il fait nuit, il ne devrait pas croiser grand monde mais il sait qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance alors il n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que sa balade ne se remarque. Il avance jusqu'au bout du couloir dans l'espoir de trouver un ordinateur mais au lieu de ça, il trouve une odeur. L'hôpital est un endroit difficile pour son sens de l'odorat, néanmoins là, il est interpellé. Il capte l'odeur d'un Alpha… Ethan, il n'est plus ici, mais il était présent il n'y a pas longtemps. Il cherche l'endroit d'où cela provient et arrive dans une chambre. Il réalise rapidement le pourquoi du comment. Danny est là, un tube dans la bouche. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'une aide respiratoire ? Il se rappelle que le Stiles du futur lui a dit que Danny a été mordu et n'a pas survécu à la morsure…C'est lui qui a fait ça ! Et Leher n'est plus là, il ne pourra jamais aider l'humain par lui-même. Il a besoin d'aide, mais qui ? Est-ce que Deaton aura la solution ? Si Danny est là c'est qu'il peut encore être sauvé non ? Mais ça signifie qu'il est revenu après sa propre « mort » ce qui pose problème. Tant pis, il doit faire quelque chose et vite.

Il s'apprête à partir chercher Deaton pour obtenir des réponses mais combien de temps a-t-il devant lui ? Ils ne se sont presque jamais parlé, pourtant ils ont à présent le même cercle d'amis. Il ne sait, en fait, pas grand-chose de lui mais il sait que sa mort va affecter des gens, il ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Une idée lui vient en tête, juste au cas où…Il se rappelle sa première visite au cabinet du vétérinaire, lorsqu'il avait apaisé ce chien qui allait mourir. Et s'il pouvait faire pareille à présent ? Si c'est lui le responsable, sa morsure qui l'a mis dans cet état, est-ce que ça fonctionne comme un poison ? Est-ce qu'il pourra l'extraire de son corps ?

Isaac Pov

J'ai une idée, mais fonctionnera-t-elle ? Après tout, ça ne coûte rien non ? Je m'approche doucement de son lit. Il n'a pas le visage paisible de quelqu'un qui dort, on dirait plutôt qu'il est figé dans la souffrance. Mon cœur se serre.

« Je suis désolé.

Vraiment, je le suis. Mais plutôt que de penser, je dois agir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le bip bip du moniteur à côté me stress, j'essaie d'en faire abstraction. J'attrape sa main, souffle pour m'aider à me concentrer, me connecte à lui. Je le « sonde » faute d'avoir un meilleur terme et identifie ce que je lui ai fait. C'est comme attraper un fil. Je le saisi, et le tire en moi. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Tandis que j'absorbe ce mal, j'ai de plus en plus mal, comme avaler de l'eau trop froide, comme si je ressentais la souffrance de Danny. Le bruit du moniteur augmente, s'accélère, je sais que son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Est-ce que je suis en train de le tuer ? Non, je ne peux pas hésiter, pas maintenant, il faut que je donne tout ce que j'ai. J'attire en moi toute cette douleur, mes veines sont noires et j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé même, parce que lorsque je sens que j'arrive à la fin, je n'entends plus le bip bip. Je jette un œil, la ligne est plate. Je lâche Danny, il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien, et plus de pouls. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'entends non loin des bruits de pas. Une femme en tenue d'infirmière déboule, me regarde et se précipite vers moi.

-QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Je suis incapable de répondre, elle sort un téléphone de sa poche et compose rapidement un numéro.

-Charlène ? C'est Leila. On a un arrêt cardiaque dans la 58…oui au 2e… ok !

-Il va bien ? N'est-ce pas ? _M'entends-je pitoyablement demander en sachant très bien que j'ai entendu arrêt cardiaque._

Elle me lance un regard hostile. Je recule de quelques pas. Quelques personnes vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, je m'enfui. Je cours dans le couloir et percute un des vigiles. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un démon avant de se reprendre.

-Hé vous !

Ce qui m'interpelle, c'est une odeur, à nouveau. Quelqu'un qui doit être juste au détour de ce couloir. En deux secondes, je vois une jambe, un bras, un nez. Puis des cheveux, je reconnais Melissa. Je suis soulagé tout d'abord, elle va bien. Mais une immense panique me saisit, je viens de tuer quelqu'un. Danny. Je ne peux pas rester là, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme un meurtrier ! Au moment où elle tourne son visage dans notre direction (dieu merci, le vigile me cache à sa vue), je me retourne et rebrousse chemin.

-REVENEZ ! » _me hurle-t-il en courant derrière moi._

Mais je suis plus rapide, je le distance aisément et emprunte l'escalier de secours.

Fin Pov.

* * *

Il y a de l'agitation soudainement tandis que Melissa s'apprête à partir. Intriguée, elle décide de jeter un œil.

« Attends-moi là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demande Scott intrigué._

-Je ne sais pas. J'arrive.

Elle va dans la direction où l'une de ses collègues est allée. Elle espère intercepter la seconde qui arrive en face, de l'autre côté du couloir et entends un des agents de sécurité interpellé quelqu'un. Avant qu'elle n'ai tourné son visage dans leur direction, le patient a semble-t-il disparu, le vigile sur ses talons. Sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure, elle rejoint la seconde infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-L'un des patients de la 58 a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il parait que c'est un autre patient qui en est responsable.

Melissa est inquiète, la 58, c'est la chambre où se trouve l'un des amis de Scott non ? Elle n'est pas suffisamment loin pour espérer que son fils n'ait rien entendu et en effet il déboule, esquivant l'agent de sécurité qui, décidément, a bien du mal ce soir et semble à bout de souffle.

-Maman ! C'est la chambre de Danny !

-Ok, tu me suis, mais tu restes en dehors de ça d'accord ?

Il acquiesce. Les trois se précipitent dans la chambre où un médecin et une infirmière préparent le défibrillateur. Le gel poisseux est placé sur la surface noire tandis que quelqu'un retire la blouse de Danny pour avoir accès à son torse.

-A trois, un, deux, TROIS !

Le choc soulève le corps du jeune homme dont les yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement. Il tousse et s'étouffe à cause des tuyaux dans sa bouche et son nez.

-Maintenez-le !

Melissa va aider l'autre infirmière, elle lui parle doucement.

-Danny, Danny, c'est Melissa McCall, calme-toi, tu as une aide respiratoire, on va l'enlever doucement d'accord ? Ne bouge pas.

Ils effectuent la manœuvre avec précaution, libérant Danny dont les yeux font des allez-retours de gauche à droite. Le médecin, surpris, lui fait alors quelques tests pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-C'est surprenant, vous avez énormément de chance jeune homme. Pour plus de sécurité, vous resterez ici ce soir. Demain matin nous finirons les tests pour vérifier que vous ne risquez plus rien.

Scott est littéralement figé, il y a quelques minutes, Danny était dans le coma, puis en arrêt cardiaque et maintenant…il va bien ?! Comment ?

-C'est un miracle _lâche, un peu trop émotive, l'autre infirmière._

Le regard de Danny croise celui de Scott et un sourire nait sur son visage. Le loup garou fait un pas dans sa direction et il sent quelque chose qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais dû sentir ici.

-Tout va bien ? _Demande sa mère en se tournant vers son fils_

-Je sens son odeur…il était ici.

-Qui ?

-Isaac !

Sans réfléchir, il s'élance, l'odeur est trop faible en dehors de la chambre. Il doit sortir de là. En quelques minutes il est dehors, humant l'air. Il fait le tour et retrouve une piste à l'arrière de l'hôpital qu'il commence à suivre. Il en profite pour appeler Stiles.

-Mouiiii ?

-Stiles, j'ai senti Isaac !

-Hein ?

-Il est là ! Il est vivant ! J'ai senti son odeur à l'hôpital ! Il était dans la chambre de Danny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Scott ? Je sais qu'il te manque mais…

-Il était là Stiles ! Il a guéri Danny !

-….Pardon ? _Demande incrédule son meilleur ami._

-Danny est réveillé ! Et Isaac était là ! Je le sais !

-Ok cowboy, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Préviens Lydia et Allison pour Danny. Appel Derek et Deaton aussi, dis leur qu'on se retrouve au cabinet, je compte bien ramener Isaac.

-Tu ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment lui ! Imagine c'est un zombie où je ne sais pas. Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu Scott ? Il a bien failli avoir notre peau ! Tu ne peux pas partir tout seul comme ça !

-Il faut que je sache Stiles.

-Bordel, SCOTT !

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

Il raccroche. Il sait que Stiles s'inquiète, et il sait qu'Isaac avait complétement perdu l'esprit, mais il doit en avoir le cœur net. Sa détermination affute un peu plus ses sens et il finit par se rendre compte de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirige. Isaac est chez lui.

* * *

C'est avec une extrême prudence que Scott monte jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sait que, qui que ce soit, il est là, dans la pièce. Il entend des sanglots. Isaac est en train de pleurer ? Il ouvre doucement la porte sans dire un mot. Dans la pénombre, il voit parfaitement le corps recroquevillé de l'homme assis au bas de son lit. Il reconnait ses cheveux mais tout ça est trop incroyable.

« I…Isaac ?

-Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…je suis tellement désolé…

-Isaac, c'est bien toi ?

Il s'agenouille devant lui, attrape ses bras pour qu'il relève son visage vers lui. Le visage du jeune homme n'a pas changé, c'est bien Isaac qu'il a devant ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le tuer…

-Tuer qui ? _Demande d'une voix étranglée Scott._

-Danny.

-Danny n'est pas mort.

-Mai…son cœur…

-J'avais raison, tu étais bien là bas ! Il va bien maintenant. Isaac, comment tu…tu es vivant ? Je veux dire, tu es là devant moi mais…

-Oui, je crois…Depuis combien de temps je suis…

Scott suppose qu'il veut dire « depuis combien de temps je suis mort ? »

-Douze jours.

La conversation est étrange. Qu'est-on supposé dire à une personne que l'on pensait morte ? Scott a un tourbillon d'émotions en lui, mais avant toutes choses, il doit savoir…il doit confirmer que c'est bien « son » Isaac qui est là. Il a peur que ce ne soit pas lui, il ne peut pas ne pas se méfier.

-Isaac, tu me fais confiance ?

-Plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Il est un peu gêné de sa réponse mais il est sincère.

- Suis-moi, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on aille voir Deaton.

Il essuie ses larmes et se lève. Ce faisant, Scott remarque qu'il ne porte rien d'autre que la blouse des patients de l'hôpital. Il fouille dans ses affaires et lui tend quelques vêtements.

-Tu devrais…umh, te changer.

Le regard d'Isaac s'agrandit. Se rendant compte de sa tenue il attrape rapidement les vêtements et regarde autour de lui pour trouver un endroit où s'habiller. L' Alpha se retourne pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Entendre les bruits de l'autre homme en enlevant sa blouse le fait rougir. Heureusement, aucune lumière ne permet à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en rendre compte.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'est pas mort ? _questionne de nouveau Isaac incapable d'enlever le poids de cette culpabilité._

-Pourquoi je te mentirai ? Il est vivant, je l'ai vu. »

Il voit des tas de raisons…mais le Scott du futur n'est pas le Scott actuel, il le pense vraiment quand il dit qu'il lui fait confiance, simplement dernièrement, tout a été assez éprouvant, aussi, c'est docilement qu'il s'habille et suit Scott pour aller voir le druide.

* * *

Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais Isaac sent déjà l'odeur de son Alpha et son ventre se tord d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, il a entendu son ami appelé Stiles pour le prévenir lui et l'autre Alpha, mais le stress ne le gagne que maintenant. Scott pousse la porte du cabinet, passe dans la salle d'examen. Isaac croise immédiatement le regard de Derek, incrédule, puis celui de Stiles dont la bouche est ouverte en « o » silencieux et enfin Deaton qui semble le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Deaton l'arrête d'un signe du bras.

« Isaac, pourrais-tu t'assoir là-dessus ? Demande-t-il en désignant une chaise entourée d'une poudre verte.

Il aimerait demander ce que c'est mais il doute qu'ils tentent de le tuer de nouveau. Il veulent probablement juste vérifier qu'il est bien lui, il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Dans le regard de Derek, quelque chose lui indique qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui. Après tout, s'il doit mourir, il mourra. Il se dirige vers la chaise et s'assoit sans que rien ne se passe. Après quoi, Deaton s'approche de lui, attrape l'un de ses cheveux et le glisse dans une fiole qui chauffe sur un espace de travail digne du parfait petit chimiste. La fiole contenait un liquide transparent qui vire au bleu clair lorsqu'il entre en contact avec le cheveu du jeune homme. Deaton stoppe l'outil. Il se retourne et Isaac peut voir à quel point les trois hommes sont avides d'avoir la réponse. Il a l'impression de passer un test et ça le mets mal à l'aise. Finalement, l'émissaire hoche la tête en approbation et enfin, Derek se met à parler.

-C'est bien toi…

-C'est un trait commun aux loups garous de revenir d'entre les morts ? _Demande Stiles choqué._

Scott s'approche de lui, et le prend dans ses bras. Alors ils se mettent à pleurer, comme pour relâcher la pression.

-T'es revenu…

-Il le fallait.

Il se sépare de son ami, se dirige vers Stiles qui l'attrape et lui tapote le dos affectueusement.

-Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, faudra que tu nous explique ton pétage de plomb des derniers jours.

Enfin, il arrive à Derek, ils se regardent longuement.

-Je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

-Crois-moi, tu l'as fait Derek. _Isaac le serre contre lui et Derek finit par se laisser faire et même y répondre._

-C'est trop mignon un Alpha qui retrouve son Bêta _lâche Stiles d'un air qui se veut sarcastique mais qui trahi sa joie._

-Je dois parler à Deaton seul à seul. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain matin avec Lydia, Cora, Boyd et Allison ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Bien sûr, _s'empresse de répondre Scot_t. Mais…où vas-tu dormir ? Ma mère sera folle de joie de savoir que tu es revenu.

-Il peut dormir ici » _répond doucement Deaton._

* * *

Les trois hommes n'ont clairement pas envie de partir, pourtant ils sont bien obligés. Une fois dehors, ils s'empressent de partager leurs impressions sur ce retour impromptu.

« J'ai tellement de mal à y croire _dit Stiles pour briser le silence._

-Peter a pu revenir.

-Ouais mais Peter a mis en place tout un système et t'a utilisé _réplique l'humain._

-Il nous dira tout demain, mais c'est vrai que c'est…dingue.

-Enfin tu vas arrêter de te morfondre, regarde, tu souris déjà.

-Je ne me morfondais pas ! _S'indigne Scott._

-Je suis d'accord avec Stiles sur ce coup _intervient Derek._

-Merci !

-Hey ! Vous abusez !

-Scott…je t'ai entendu pleurer…deux fois.

-Et moi je sais que tu retournais à l'hôtel _ajoute Stiles tout sourire._

-Tout le monde se posait des questions sur toi Scott, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais j'ai entendu dire que toi et Isaac…

Le jeune Alpha manque de trébucher sous les mots de Derek.

-Keuuuu…Keuwa ?

-Tu sais, si tu sors avec Isaac, tu seras obligé d'entrer dans la meute de Derek hein ? _le taquine Stiles en lui tapotant le dos._

-Mais, non, je…c'est juste que…

-Il est si mignon à bafouiller comme ça…

-Ah Scott, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre…Plus sérieusement, je suis aussi vraiment content qu'il soit revenu, ce n'était pas pareil sans lui_ confesse Derek._

Stiles pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il espère réconfortant.

Ils finissent par se séparer, du moins, Scott les laisse et les deux autres se retrouvent seuls.

-Hey, tu sais quoi, on devrait fêter son retour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? _Se surprend à demander l'Alpha._

-Pizza et alcool ?

-Tu n'as pas l'âge pour l'alcool, je ne peux pas être saoul et il est 3h du mat, on trouvera jamais de pizza.

-J'en ai chez moi, des surgelés, et je suis à peu près sûr que je peux te rendre saoul.

-Tu veux dire que tu peux être très saoulant ?

-HEY ! _fait Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude._

-Ok, ok, je te suis. Ton père n'est pas chez toi ?

-Non, pas ce soir »

A cette réponse, les deux se sentent un peu bizarre. Ce n'est qu'une réponse mais tout de même…En d'autres circonstances ça aurait pu être mal interprété non ?

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?

-Je me suis inspiré de ce qu'avait fait Lydia à sa fête lorsqu'elle était manipulée par Peter. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma version est tout à fait sans danger.

-Rien de ce que tu fais est sans danger Stiles.

-Cesse et bois !

Stiles à toute une bouteille de ce liquide mauve qui semble extrêmement chimique aux yeux de l'Alpha. Mais l'humain n'essaierait pas délibérément de lui nuire non ? Il s'en saisit et boit une grande rasade. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge et il toussote. Stiles se mets à rire et boit du vin rouge à même la bouteille.

Ils sont dans la chambre du plus jeune, regardant des bêtises à la télé. Derek n'a jamais semblé aussi peu constipé qu'en ce moment. Il a presque l'air content.

-Bordel, je suis sûr qu'il voudra plus de moi comme Alpha ! S_e met à dire Derek en reprenant une gorgée._

-C'était pas de ta faute, tout le monde te voudrait comme Alpha.

-Scott ne me veut pas comme Alpha.

-Rohhhhh, mais c'est Scott tu saiiiis. Il est un peu…euh…Scott quoi !

-Tu voudrais toi ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que je sois ton Alpha.

-Je veux pas être un louloup mais ouais, tu pourrais être mon Alpha si les humains pouvaient être dans une meute.

-Ils le peuvent.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai _pouffe Stiles._

-Tu ne m'obéirais pas.

-C'est vrai, mais tu aimes ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? _Demande Derek en tournant son visage vers lui._

-Ça.

Stiles se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. L' Alpha se rend compte qu'il a peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Il n'est clairement pas aussi bourré que ça. Il avait juste envie de se lâcher un peu. Montrer une part de lui qu'il avait mis de côté depuis longtemps. Il le peut, avec Stiles. Et voilà que le jeune homme ne bouge pas, attendant probablement que son aîné face le prochain mouvement. Il peut voir les yeux plissés à l'extrême de celui qui s'attend à un rejet, un coup. Au lieu de quoi, Derek donne un coup de langue sur les lèvres de l'autre qui lâche un petit bruit sous la surprise. La boîte de Pandore est ouverte, Stiles l'embrasse de plus belle, ses mains tremblants comme une feuille en pleine tempête alors qu'il les glisses sous le t shirt de l'Alpha qui se laisse faire, mieux, il serre d'avantage encore l'humain contre lui. Était-ce aussi bon ? Dans ses souvenirs, non. Il a connu des femmes, jamais des hommes. Jamais Stiles. Le plaisir qu'il ressent en ce moment est surprenant.

Stiles de son côté à l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, il en profite à fond, avant le réveil. Sa langue est si chaude, ses mains sur son corps…son érection est douloureuse dans son boxer. Sa virilité n'était pas du tout placée de manière à « avoir une érection ». Il pose avec maladresse sa main sur l'entre jambe de Derek et sent une bosse dure qui le fait cesser le baiser. La main de Derek l'attrape et le retire doucement.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller _chuchote l' Alpha._ »

Il ne laisse pas le temps à l'adolescent de répondre il est déjà dehors. Son odeur est sur ses vêtements, il passe sa langue délicatement sur ses lèvres pour le goûter encore. Il a apprécié, il ne peut ABSOLUMENT PAS laisser ça se reproduire. JAMAIS.

Stiles lui s'allonge à terre, dos au sol, il pouffe de plus belle et se mets à rire. Il est vaguement pompette mais plus que suffisamment lucide pour être maitre de lui-même. Suivant la réaction de Derek quand ils se reverront, il plaidera la perte de mémoire, l'abus d'alcool ou n'importe quoi. C'est juste…impensable ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Il veut garder ce souvenir aussi vivant qu'il lui est possible, ressasse ces images jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Stiles Pov

J'entends quelqu'un taper et me réveil avec un très léger mal de crâne. J'ai soif. En ouvrant les yeux, je constate que la bouteille de vin vide est encore dans ma main. J'émerge et voit Scott à ma fenêtre, l'air soucieux. Je me lève péniblement et lui ouvre.

« Hey Scotty boy, comment ça va ?

-Je vais bien…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Euh, bah rien, pourquoi ?

-La bouteille de vin vide dans ta main ? Tu ne bois jamais seul.

-Oups.

Je me débarrasse de la bouteille en la mettant dans la poubelle. J'essaie vaguement de camouflé la bouteille de punch maison qui fait tourner la tête des loups garous.

-Tu as bu…avec Derek ?

-Quoi ? Pff, non !

-Stiles…

Il pointe son nez et je roule des yeux. A quoi bon cacher ce genre de choses à mon meilleur ami de toutes manières ?

-Ouais, ok, on a bu un peu en regardant des conneries à la télé, c'était fun.

Je le vois analyser la chambre puis poser son regard sur moi. Je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire mais pour le coup, je n'ai aucune parade alors tant pis. SENT MON VIEUX, SENT !

-Pourquoi tu es imprégné de son odeur ? Vous vous êtes battu ?

-Sérieusement Scott ? Battu ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un souci de puissance physique entre nous deux ?

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Oh…il faut tout te dire. _Je lui pose une main sur son épaule et m'amuse de son air interrogateur._ On s'est embrassé.

Sa bouche s'ouvre ainsi que ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Pas possible.

-Oh que si, il embrasse tellement bien…ok, j'ai pas beaucoup de points de comparaison mais…umhhhhh

-STILES ! Merde ! Arrête ça, je sens tes…hormones jusqu'ici !

-Désolé. Je crois qu'il me plait, en quelques sortes.

-Toi ? Tu es intéressé par Derek Hale ?

-Ça pose un problème ? _Je lance un peu sur la défensive._

Il me regarde, réfléchi et me répond.

-Non. Je suis surpris qu'il se soit laissé faire en tout cas.

-C'est arrivé, juste comme ça…c'était dingue, et c'était puissant et…

-Stiles ! Hormones ! _M'arrête-t-il._

-Maiiiiis, je dois te raconter ! Tu dois savoir ! Pour une fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de ce genre-là ! En plus, quand c'était toi et Allison, tu m'as raconté biiiien plus de choses que je n'aurais pensé savoir, on est trop intime pour que je ne t'en parle pas.

-Ok…mais d'abord, prend une douche, tu sens trop son odeur et la lubricité. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit réellement…désagréable, c'est assez perturbant.

-C'est ton mot du jour ? « Lubricité » _Lui dis-je pour le taquiner. Il rougit._

-Dépêche, on a rendez-vous de meute.

-Tu dis ça alors qu'on n'est pas une meute réellement. »

Il se met à sourire et me lance un t shirt au visage.

Fin Pov.

* * *

Scott n'arrête pas de jeter des regards en coin à son meilleur ami alors qu'ils se rendent au loft de Derek pour y retrouver les autres. Même si Stiles, après sa douche, a nuancé ses propos et semble bien moins rassuré par rapport à son attitude de la nuit dernière, son meilleur ami lui a assuré son soutien même s'il a du mal à imaginer Derek répondre à ses sentiments, mais bon, au fond, qu'en sait-il ? Il ne connait pas l'autre Alpha si bien que ça. A quelques pas de la porte, Stiles s'arrête, attirant l'attention de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis un gamin…je suis un gamin par rapport à lui ! Je ne sais même pas quel âge il a !

-Tu vas avoir 18 ans bientôt, ça ne peut pas être si terrible non ? Et puis…je pense qu'il doit avoir 23 ou 24 ans…

-C'est pas rien ! Mon père va le tuer ! Il va le tuer et l'arrêter ! Parfaitement, dans cet ordre ! Détournement de mineur.

-Arrête de stresser, vous n'en êtes clairement pas la tente de le calmer le loup garou.

-Je peux pas y aller, je peux pas le voir, Scott, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu te demandes, là, maintenant, ce que tu as fait ? Tu sais qu'il peut probablement nous entendre ici ?

-Chuuuuttttttt

Stiles colle son doigt à la bouche de Scott, faisant ce dernier louché.

-Stiles…

-Vous comptez entrer ou non ? _Lance la voix de Cora à travers la porte._

-Allez viens, il est temps de faire face au grand méchant loup » chuchote Scott en attrapant Stiles tout en s'empêchant de rire.

Derek, Cora, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Boyd et Stiles sont présent. Les deux faux ivrognes du soir précédent font de leur mieux pour ne pas avoir à se regarder ou interagir ensemble mais les émotions de l'humain et surtout, ceux de l'Alpha sont difficilement non-remarquables par les loups garous présents. Lui qui est d'habitude relativement maitre de ses émotions semble avoir une brèche dans son armure et l'humain ne s'en rend pas compte, lui. Contrairement aux autres qui sentent une ambiance nouvelle.

Lydia étant probablement trop perspicace pour son propre bien met les pieds dans le plat.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? _Lance-t-elle pour personne en particulier._

-Raté quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? Il n'y a rien eu, tout va bien. Scott tu vas bien ?

-Euh, oui…

-Alors tout va bien ! _Fait Stiles en espérant réussir à donner le change. Il tourne les yeux vers Derek mais celui-ci détourne rapidement le regard, si bien qu'il n'est pas certain que l'autre le regardait._

-Je sens l'odeur de quelqu'un qui arrive _prévient Boyd qui est le plus proche de la porte._

D'un signe de tête, Derek met les autres en alerte. Cora et Scott sont en défense tandis que Derek est devant, prêt à sauter sur l'intrus. Boyd ouvre la porte à la volée.

-Calmez-vous, on vient en paix _lance joyeusement Danny._

-Danny ?! _font en même temps Allison et Lydia._

-Bah quoi ? Personne ne vous a dit que j'étais vivant ?

Danny lance un regard à Scott, qui regarde Stiles dont la main se porte à sa bouche.

-Euh, j'ai…oublié…enfin, pas que tu étais vivant, juste de vous le dire les filles.

-Stiles ! _Fait Lydia un peu en colère._

-C'est pas si grave, allez viens par là lance le rescapé en allant prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Mais, comment c'est possible ? Hier encore quand je suis passée les médecins m'ont dit…

-Je ne sais pas, je me souviens pas de grand-chose, juste que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, des gens étaient autour de moi et Scott aussi. Enfin, avant qu'il ne s'enfui à toutes jambes…

-Est-ce que lui aussi est au courant pour vous savez quoi ? _Demande Cora un peu surprise._

_-_Je lui en ai parlé, si vous parlez des loups garous, mais il en connaissait déjà un rayon sur le sujet _ indique Ethan_

_-_Jackson m'en avait parlé avant son départ. Il semble qu'il y ait des tas de choses que j'ignore encore mais il m'avait dit qu'en cas de problème, il fallait que j'aille chercher Scott. Il n'avait pas tort apparemment. Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On attend Isaac et Deaton pour ça _lui répond Stiles._

-Nous sommes là, _coupe le vétérinaire/émissaire/druide/ça doit faire bien sur un cv._

Il entre dans le loft avec à sa suite Isaac. Le jeune homme affiche une certaine assurance même si son cœur bat à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Des expressions choquées se font entendre, tous sauf ceux qui l'ont vu le soir précédent se montrent sur leur garde. Chacun attends, personne ne dit rien. Finalement, c'est Isaac qui rompt le silence.

-Salut.

-Salut ? Je vais t'égorger ! _Menace Ethan en avançant dans sa direction._

Scott lui bloque le passage.

-Personne ne le touche.

-Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demande Allison complétement perdue par cette situation._

-Tout d'abord, _commence Deaton_, il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. C'est bel et bien Isaac qui est ici.

-Je crois qu'on mérite quelques explications _indique, suspicieuse, Cora._

-Je sens que ça va être long, ce n'est probablement pas le moment de demander si il y a du popcorn dans le coin ? _Dit Stiles s'attirant ainsi le regard de la plupart des personnes présentes._

-Oubliez, _reprend-il,_ je vais m'en passer.

* * *

_Hello comment vous allez ?_

_Bon, voilà c'était le nouveau chapitre dans lequel notre petit Isaac revient parmi les siens, youhou ! Bon, la date d'arrivée était un peu aléatoire mais bon, au moins il est là ! _

_Comme vous avez pu le voir, ça ne laisse pas nos personnages indifférents et rien que son retour a provoqué des choses inattendues (n'est-ce pas, Stiles ?)._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Isaac devra décider de ce qu'il pourra raconter ou non concernant sa disparition. D'arpès vous, est-ce qu'il dira tout ? Ou des parties ?_

_See ya !_


	11. Dire ou ne pas dire ?

_Yohoho trololo comment allez vous ? Ahhhh j'en arrive enfin au chapitre des révélations ! Ça faisait un moment que je voulais y être ! Je me suis posé des tas de questions, est-ce qu'il dira les chose sou pas ? Tout ? Est-ce qu'il essaiera de mentir ? Comment le dire ? A qui ? Et finalement, voici la scène. Ce n'est probablement pas parfait, mais dans cette situation, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bons ou mauvais choix._

_Du coup, tout ça va changer la donne dans l'intrigue et bousculer un peu les certitudes de certains personnages. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos review, ça me fait plaisir de les lire. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. See ya !_

**Chapitre 11 – Dire ou ne pas dire ?**

Assis ou debout, ils observent Isaac qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention même si son escapade dans le futur l'a rendu un peu plus confiant en lui-même d'une certaine manière. Il ne sait pas comment débuter son histoire ni ce qu'il doit raconter exactement.

« _Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par ta rencontre avec le Darach_ lui propose Deaton tout en allant s'assoir à son tour.

-_Ok, umh, alors…Désolé, il s'est passé tellement de choses…je vais essayer de ne rien oublier d'important._

Il se met à raconter son histoire. Comment il a suivi la piste de sa cible jusqu'au fameux hôtel, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre et, forcément, comment son cerveau a été « parasité » par ce qu'il pensait être à ce moment-là un démon. Il leur parle de Leher, de son attitude, sa personnalité aussi.

Scott et Derek allaient tous les deux intervenir mais Deaton leur a fait signe de se taire et de laisser Isaac continuer. Alors, ce dernier reprend. Il explique qu'il était conscient de tout mais que parfois, c'était comme s'il n'était plus aux commandes. Il raconte, de son point de vue la bataille qui a eu lieu puis sa mort. Il inspire un grand coup et s'arrête là dans son récit.

-_Voilà comment les choses se sont passées_ conclut-il.

Chacun se regarde, échangeant quelques propos. Au final, c'est Derek qui parle le premier.

-_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Tu aurais dû écouter Boyd._

-_Est-ce que tu as vraiment écouté ce que je viens de dire Derek ? Tu-faisais-équipe-avec-Deucalion. Tu penses qu'il se serait passé quoi ? Que je n'aurais pas tenté de te tuer ?_

_-J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne l'aurais pas fait._

Si il y a bien une réponse que le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à entendre, c'est bien celle-là.

_-Et bien moi pas, quand j'ai compris que je n'étais plus moi-même, je ne sais pas…je ne suis pas arrivé à gérer ça. J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. J'avais cette voix dans ma tête…Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait à certain d'entre vous._

L'air d'Isaac est celui de quelqu'un hanté par des souvenirs. Ses nombreux cauchemars depuis cette nuit-là ne l'aident pas à rester serein. Il remarque qu'Allison à la main posée sur l'épaule de Scott, son cœur se serre un instant et il détourne le regard.

-_Doc_, demande Stiles, _c'est possible ça ? Qu'un démon prenne procession d'un autre corps ?_

-_Pas besoin d'être un démon malheureusement. Ces histoires sont plus courantes qu'on ne le croit. Quand l'esprit est faible, il est grignoté petit à petit par la source de la manipulation. Ça peut aller de la simple suggestion, un penchant, jusqu'à la schizophrénie ou le remplacement total de la personnalité originale. Tu as de la chance d'être toujours toi-même, ce genre de choses laisse des traces tu sais ? Ça signifie que tu as une volonté très forte Isaac._

Il rougit en entendant le compliment.

_-Merci._

-_Bon, ok, admettons que ce soit vrai tout ça, mais où as-tu disparu et comment tu es revenu à la vie ?_ Demande Cora plus que méfiante.

-_Isaac, tu n'es pas vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande subitement Scott.

_-Comment ça, « pas vraiment mort ? » Comment on peut ne pas être vraiment mort avec son corps qui tombe en poussière ?_ Demande cette fois Stiles confus.

-_Mes yeux auraient dû être bleu si j'avais tué un innocent_ explique Scott.

La moitié des personnes ici se dit qu'Isaac n'a pas grand-chose d'innocent et encore moins à ce moment-là.

Ce dernier prend une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration.

_-En effet, je ne pense pas être mort._

De nouveaux, tout le monde le regarde comme s'il était fou, sauf Scott et Deaton.

_-C'est n'importe quoi !_ Finit par lâcher Ethan que Danny a un peu de mal à calmer.

_-La vérité c'est que Leher, le Darach, il nous a transporté…quelque part._

_-Où _? Demande Derek qui veut une vraie réponse.

_-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je dois vous parler de ça._

_-Isaac, tu as gardé des choses pour toi et regarde où ça t'a mené ? Crache le morceau._

_-Cora, ou la douceur incarnée. Aie._ Fait Stiles en se massant l'épaule.

Elle lui a donné un coup avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_-Je n'approuve pas la forme mais je valide le fond_ ajoute Lydia.

_-Moi aussi_ renchérit Allison.

_-Ok, ok…Il nous a emmené dans le futur. Environ 9 ans après notre…départ ou quoique ça ait été._

Des sourcils perplexes se lèvent.

_-Tu blagues là ?_ Demande Stiles en souriant.

_-A moins qu'il n'ait appris à mentir suffisamment bien pour tromper nos sens d'Alphas, j'en doute_ répond sèchement Derek.

L'envie de faire un doigt d'honneur à cet « Alpha » ne manque pas à Stiles, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ici ils échangent un regard, même si celui-ci est plutôt glacial.

_-J'ai beau sentir que c'est vrai, je trouve ça pas croyable_ lâche Ethan.

_-Quelque chose m'échappe, est-ce que c'est bien prudent pour toi Isaac de raconter tout ça à Ethan ? Il n'est pas de notre côté_. Fait remarquer Allison.

_-Oh, ce n'est rien, il sera mort d'ici la fin de la journée_ répond nonchalamment le jeune loup uniquement pour provoquer celui qui était trop prompt à tenter de l'éliminer dans le futur (remarquez, les autres aussi au début).

-_QUOI ?!_ fait le jumeau en se levant, les yeux virant au rouge.

_-Je blague. Détend toi._

_-Ça n'a rien de drôle Isaac_ fait Danny pas vraiment amusé non plus.

-_Non en effet. Mais savoir que toi tu étais mort par ma faute non plus, Danny. Et tu sais quoi ? Si tu avais vécu ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, tu essaierais surement de t'amuser là où tu peux, parce que ce qui te sert actuellement de petit ami, dans le futur, il a tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer !_

Isaac jette un froid dans la pièce. Ethan s'assoit, gêné. Après tout, sa propre mission le poussera probablement à éliminer la plupart des personnes ici, même s'il n'en a plus vraiment envie depuis quelques temps.

_-Alors, pourquoi tu le laisses écouter _? Demande Allison.

_- Je crois…que certaines choses peuvent et doivent être changées. Mais je ne sais pas à quel point notre futur va l'être si je vous en parle et je ne sais pas si je veux prendre ce genre de responsabilité. C'est dur._

Ils échangent de nouveau ensemble, Il risque un regard vers Scott qui discute avec animation avec Stiles et Derek. Chacun prend sa décision.

_-Ok, voici ce que nous allons faire,_ lance Derek. _Ceux qui veulent savoir, vous restez, ceux qui ne veulent pas…vous devriez partir. Nous respecterons votre choix et nous vous promettons de ne rien vous dire par la suite._

_-Sachant que de toute façon, le cours des évènements a déjà probablement été altéré_ ajoute Deaton. _Pour ma part, je préfère garder le mystère. Isaac, passe me voir bientôt, il y a des choses que j'aimerai voir avec toi._

_-D'accord._

_-J'y vais aussi, je ne veux pas savoir_ lance Cora en s'étirant puis en sortant.

-_Pareil, tu m'as sauvé Isaac, dans ton futur, je sais déjà que je serai mort alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus_ dit à son tour Danny en se levant. _Ethan, tu décides quoi ?_

_-Je…_ Il jette un regard en direction d'Isaac. _Oui, je veux savoir. Enfin…si ça ne te dérange pas._

_-Pas de problème_ répond-il en haussant les épaules.

_-Ok._ Il lui sourit, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en va.

Il reste Derek, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Boyd et Ethan. Pour autant, les choses n'étaient pas vraiment plus faciles pour Isaac.

_-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?_ Demande ce dernier avec peu d'espoir qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

_-Vas-y_ lui demande Scott.

Les autres aussi semblent impatients de savoir.

_-Ok…Umh…Leher nous a transporté, avec l'aide du soit disant démon dans le futur. A peu près dans 9 ans donc. Les choses étaient…seront…je ne sais pas… c'était différent, disons ça comme ça. Toutes les relations que vous aviez les uns avec les autres étaient différents. En fait, certains d'entre vous, pas tous, étaient carrément presque à l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont à présent._

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il fixe Stiles en disant cela. Probablement que son comportement l'a encore plus choqué que celui de Scott dans un sens.

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça ?_ demande l'humain en déglutissant.

_-Pardon. C'est juste…je vous vois là et de ce que j'en sais, c'est comme si c'était les derniers bons moments entres vous tous. Et je sais que vous êtes-vous, mais quand je vous regarde, je vois aussi votre vous du futur et…_

_-Et tu ne sembles pas vraiment ravi_ lâche Lydia perspicace.

Isaac lâche un petit rire nerveux.

_-Non, pas vraiment, c'est compliqué, pendant le temps où je n'étais pas là vous avez vécu un certain nombre de choses. On m'a raconté quelques histoires bien sûr, mais qui sait si ça ira mieux ou non même si je sais ce qui va arriver ? Le problème aussi, c'est qu'il y a certaines choses qui, dans le futur sont « connues » mais que vous gardez pour vous pour le moment, ou peut-être ne le savez-vous pas encore, je ne sais pas. Donc je vous le demande une dernière fois, est-ce que vous voulez que je révèle ces choses, là maintenant, devant tout le monde ? Vous pourriez le regretter._

_-Tout ça devient compliqué à suivre_ dit Stiles, approuvé par Ethan.

_-A vrai dire, quelque chose m'intrigue. Tu nous a tous vous dans le futur ? Ici, à Beacon Hill ?_ Demande Lydia intriguée.

_-Oui, ou dans les environs en tout cas. Si vous préférez, je peux vous le dire en privée et vous choisirez ou non d'en parler aux autres._

Isaac leur donne toutes les options auxquelles il peut penser, il n'est que le messager mais on tire souvent sur le messager pas vrai ?

_-Je sais pas vous, mais il fait trop de suspense, je meurs d'envie de savoir et de toute manière, c'est un peu comme une fiction non ? Je veux dire, ça ne va plus réellement arriver tout ça, probablement_ tente de se rassurer Stiles.

_-Si celui-ci n'était pas là, ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu parles pour tous, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en lui_ (Derek pointe Ethan). _On devrait peut-être s'occuper de son cas._

_-Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus_ intervient rapidement Isaac avant que ça ne dégénère. _Mais dans le futur, il sera proche de l'un d'entre vous…_

-_Proche ? Proche comment ?_ Demande Ethan en regardant d'un air presque dégouté les autres individus dans la pièce.

-_Notez qu'Isaac a dit l'UN d'entre vous, pas l'UNE. Il y aura donc un rapprochement avec l'un des hommes ici présent_ analyse Lydia.

Isaac lui jette un regard quelque peu apeuré. Mince, cette fille est trop intelligente !

_-Proche comment ?_ Répète Allison à son tour.

_-Il aura une relation avec quelqu'un, je ne dirais pas qui._

_-Ce n'est pas possible !_ Gronde Ethan.

_-Si ça l'est. C'est arrivé._

_-Mais…comment ? Aucun des mecs ici n'est gay en dehors d'Ethan. Et Danny est parti donc…_

Scott est plus que perplexe, bien qu'il a subitement chaud, probablement parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait que chacun des hommes présent a, à minima, des tendances bisexuelles. Sauf Boyd. Du moins, en théorie.

-_Donc ouais, ça va arriver, je ne dirais pas avec qui, mais ce que je peux dire en revanche c'est que je crois qu'ils tenaient sincèrement l'un à l'autre. La perte de quelqu'un de précieux à leurs yeux les a rapprochés, de ce que j'en sais._

A présent, chacun des hommes regardent Ethan et semblent évaluer si oui ou non ils seraient capables de le fréquenter.

_-Ah ah ah ! Je suis sûr que c'est Scott ou Derek, vous avez le chic pour les amours contrariés vous deux_ glousse Stiles.

Isaac roule des yeux d'une manière qui veut clairement dire « tu peux parler toi » et remarque que Scott a les yeux rivé sur lui. Ce dernier esquisse un petit sourire entendu dans sa direction tout en faisant un léger mouvement de tête en direction de son meilleur ami. Isaac détourne le visage mais souri à présent sans même se cacher. Scott tapote le dos de celui à sa gauche.

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me tapotes le dos ?_

_-Oh, pour rien._

_-Bon de toute façon, je doute que ça arrive à présent, ne serait-ce que parce que Danny est toujours vivant_ reprend Isaac.

_-J'en ai assez entendu_ indique Ethan. Il se lève et part.

_-On devrait peut-être l'empêcher de partir ?_ Imaginez qu'il aille tout raconter à Deucalion ? Demande Boyd prêt à agir.

-_Laisse le, je ne pense pas qu'il parlera de ça_ décide Derek rapidement.

-_Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, crache le morceau Isaac,_ on veut tout savoir demande impérieusement Lydia en s'installant plus confortablement.

_-Il est important que nous nous occupions de Deucalion rapidement. Je ne sais pas quand exactement mais il va mener une attaque et…Je suis désolé, Boyd…_

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire. La détresse qui émane fébrilement du Beta se remarque même parmi les humains. Le regard plein de peine qu'il lance à son ami rend l'atmosphère lourde.

-_Du moment qu'on le sait, on pourra empêcher ça_ les rassure Scott.

_-Je ne laisserais personne toucher à Boyd_ indique fièrement son Alpha.

-_Sauf que techniquement, c'est à cause de toi qu'il va mourir_ lâche Isaac soudainement en colère.

Le visage de l'Alpha se fige. Il regarde immédiatement le grand noir avec incrédulité. Lentement il se lève, prêt à partir.

_-Désolé Derek, je ne voulais pas…écoute, il y a d'autres choses te concernant…_

_-Je ne veux pas savoir._

Il s'en va et Isaac se sent mal d'avoir donné l'information de cette manière. Parfois il se donne l'impression d'être trop sensible et parfois, comme là, d'être le dernier des sans cœurs.

_-Je vais aller lui parler_ dit Boyd qui part à la recherche de son Alpha.

_-Finalement, je ne suis plus si certaine de vouloir savoir_ dit doucement Allison.

_-Et moi donc ! Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres mort ? Est-ce que mon père…_

-_Ton père…je crois qu'il va bien Stiles. Il y a une autre mort…dans notre entourage. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, bien sûr mais… Umh, il semble qu'il y ait eu un ultimatum de Deucalion, je sais pas les détails mais ça a résulté dans le fait que Scott, pour pouvoir sauver ta mère et Allison, tu as été obligé de leur donner la morsure._

Ce dernier ouvre la bouche de surprise. La main d'Allison est sur sa propre bouche, sa stupéfaction est totale. Isaac ne veut pas que Scott ait à faire ça, alors il raconte le reste.

_-Ta mère…elle n'a pas survécu._

_-J'ai tué..ma mère ? Isaac ? Je l'ai tué ?_

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Désolé ? Je suis pas certain que ce soit le terme le plus approprié à dire à quelqu'un à qui l'on annonce qu'il va être responsable de la mort de sa mère._

A ce moment, Isaac a envie de frapper Stiles. Il revoit ce Stiles qu'il haïssait presque dans le futur.

_-Ok, je m'arrête là. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de toute…_

_-Non !_ dit fermement Scott, les yeux rouge sang. Il faut que nous sachions.

Isaac risque un regard vers Deaton qui lui fait un hochement de tête.

_-D'accord. La morsure a pris sur Allison et…_

Il sait à ce moment que jamais Scott ne sera avec lui si il lui raconte la vérité, mais tant pis. Il ne cachera rien.

_-...Et vous allez vous remettre ensemble. Vous aurez deux enfants._

La nouvelle fait l'effet d'un choc. Tout le monde regarde l'ancien couple qui vient de passer de la case « ex » à « futur ».

_-DES ENFANTS ?!_ Manque de s'étrangler Allison.

_-Oui, un garçon et une fille. Dans ce futur, vous serez plus proche de Derek que de Stiles et étonnement, Derek semble vachement les apprécié. J'ai cru entendre un « tonton Derek » un truc dans e goût là._

_-Comment ça Derek sera plus proche d'eux que moi ?_ S'étonne Stiles blessé dans son amour propre.

_-Tu vois, Stiles, tu vas mal tourner. Tu as des circonstances atténuantes, certes, mais tu vas mal tourné, un vrai connard et tu vas essayer de me tuer en plus. Remarque, Scott aussi alors…_

Les deux amis se regardent, plus que mal à l'aise. Isaac en profite pour tout raconter d'une traite.

_-Lydia, tu finiras en institut psychiatrique, sauf si tu découvres rapidement ce que tu es et comment en maitriser les capacités. Oh et au fait Stiles, si j'étais toi, je n'attendrais pas trop pour tenter d'avoir ce que je veux, sinon, ça te filera entre les doigts et les choses risques de devenir trop compliqué le prévient Isaac. Sur ce, j'y vais. »_

N'attendant rien ni personne, Isaac s'en va, soulagé d'avoir dit la vérité mais s'il sait la peine qu'il leur a infligé, il ne regrette finalement rien mais là, tout de suite, il n'a aucune envie de se confronter plus que de raison à eux.

* * *

Le jour suivant, peu sont ceux qui ont des interactions entres eux. Stiles et Scott se sont vu, de même qu' Allison et Lydia. Les autres sont restés dans leur coin, repensant aux paroles d'Isaac, de ce que cela impliquait.

L'un des plus confus était Ethan. Être toujours vu comme l'ennemie dans 9 ans, être toujours ici, sans Danny et avec soit Derek, soit Stiles, soit Scott ? Comment ? Danny, déjà à la base, n'était qu'une mission. Il s'était pris au jeu au point de ne pas pouvoir imaginer ce qu'il se passerait une fois ce dernier mort. Malgré les ordres de Deucalion, il ne serait pas resté. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici alors que cette ville lui avait pris son frère et l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en vint à la conclusion que de toute manière, Danny était bien vivant et que si ce dernier voulait toujours de lui, il le protégerait. Mais comment rester avec lui si ses amis étaient ses ennemies ? Est-ce que tout ça en valait la peine ? La seule raison qui avait fait qu'ils avaient rejoint Deucalion au départ, était la peur qu'il lui inspirait. En fait, il n'attendait que l'occasion de ne plus être un pantin entre ses griffes. Il avait vu Kali être pervertie par le pouvoir et éliminer la femme dont elle était amoureuse pour rejoindre la meute. Non, il protégerait Danny et pour ça, il devait changer de camps.

Derek traversait une crise de confiance. Il avait déjà perdu trop de gens, le souvenir d' Erica était présent en lui et là, savoir que son propre Bêta mourrait de ses propres mains ? Non ! non, non, non et NON ! Il devait devenir plus fort, il devait faire de meilleurs choix. Mais, et si Boyd, comme Isaac, décidait de changer d'Alpha ? Oh, ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais le malaise entre lui et le revenu du futur était clair et il avait vite senti que le lien qu'il partageait avec Isaac s'était rompu. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, même s'il tenait à Isaac. Il lui en parlerait, mais au fond, c'était peine perdue, il irait probablement chez Scott et cette idée même le démoralisait. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour être un Alpha ? Peut-être n'était-il bon à rien en fait…

Il ruminait et ruminait ses pensées inlassablement. Il n'était pas jaloux de Scott, au contraire, il reconnaissait volontiers les capacités du jeune homme. Mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et il pourrait être cette personne, il pourrait lui apprendre. Mais Arriverait-il à un terrain d'entente avec le jeune Alpha sur ce terrain ? Pas si sûr.

* * *

Stiles était comme dingue. Il avait du mal à digérer ce que lui avais dit Isaac.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il me hait ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'en veut !_

_-Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?_

_-C'est évident non ! A cause de toi !_

_-Je n'ai rien fait Stiles !_

_-Oh, arrête, on sait bien qu'il y a un truc bizarre entre vous._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu ne l'aimes pas à ce point en fait ?_ Demande Scott qui préfère crever l'abcès.

_-Je n'ai rien contre ce voleur de meilleur ami._

_-Ce vol…Stiles ! Sérieusement ? Tu délires, ça n'a rien à voir. Il ne te remplacera jamais._

_-Oh, ça c'est sûr, maintenant que je sais que votre relation est comme qui dirait…plus en profondeur._

_-Ok Stiles, tu sais quoi ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu sous-entends des choses et…_

_-ET C'EST VRAI ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre ? Il te plait._

Scott décide de contre attaquer :

_-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu vas être avec Ethan ?_

_-Ce n'est pas de moi dont il parlait._

_-Je suis certain que oui._

_-Et comment tu le saurais, toi ?_

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, pour autant, il ne répond pas. Juste de quoi frustré un peu plus l'humain.

_-Tu changes de sujet de toute manière, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu sais que tu étais censé avoir un futur plus ou moins radieux avec Allison ?_

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

_-Isaac ou Allison ?_

_-C'est quoi cette question. Ethan ou Derek ?_

_-Enfoiré._

_-Tu me cherches._

_-Ok, temps mort. Écoute, dans ce futur, Isaac était mort, comme il a dit, le simple fait qu'il soit là changera probablement pas mal de choses non ? En tout cas, te concernant._

Scott devient pensif quelques secondes.

_-Ouais, peut-être._

_-Et si…si c'était le fait qu'il ne soit pas là qui ait fait que tu te tournes de nouveau vers elle ? Ou alors, tu es toujours amoureux d'Allison ?_

_-Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais dû savoir tu vois ? Tu te rends compte ? Deux enfants ? Avec elle ? C'est comme savoir qu'un rêve qu'on a eu un jour deviendra réalité…_

_-Mais ?_

_-Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Je n'ai plus ce genre de sentiments là pour elle._

_-Tu crois qu'il nous a tout dit ?_

_-Tu penses vraiment que ce serait une bonne idée d'en savoir plus de toute manière ?_

Stiles s'allonge sur le lit, Scott fait de même. Tous les deux regardent le plafond et Stiles fini par conclure :

_-Ah bah on n'est pas dans la merde. »_

* * *

Il aura fallu deux jours de plus pour que la pression retombe. Isaac avait dormi dans la clinique et s'était arrangé pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un d'autre que Deaton. Il avait convenu de travailler à mi-temps pour compenser. Ils en avaient profité pour faire des quelques tests, histoire de vérifier que tout était normal. Tout l'était, à l'exception d'un détail.

_« Il y a des enzymes très particulier dans ta morsure. J'avais analysé des résidus grâce à la blessure de Danny. Mais là…_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Ils sont en plus grand nombre et plus fort qu'avant je pense. Je n'ai pas trop de point de comparaison. Tu vois, ça et ça, ça s'attaque au système nerveux_ (il montre des points à travers un microscope). _En revanche ça…je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. En tout cas, on a de la chance que Danny ait survécu, tu peux facilement tuer un Bêta avec une morsure. Ce composant inconnu réagi fortement avec certaines molécules présente dans le sang des lycanthropes._

_-Je suis comme un serpent ?_

_-Non, toi tu peux choisir d'injecter ou non ton « venin ». Il faudra juste que tu t'entraines là-dessus._

_-Est-ce que ça arrêterait Deucalion ?_

Deaton le fixe quelques instant.

_-Le tuer…peut-être pas, mais l'affaiblir considérablement, oui. Je pense que ça marcherait._

_-Merci. Je sais que d'une certaine manière, l'esprit des émissaires ne reposera pas en paix tant qu'il sera vivant._

Il se sent soulagé. Enfin, enfin il y a quelque chose qu'il peut faire.

_-Sois prudent Isaac. Les esprits comme ça, ceux qui ont un but peuvent devenir très puissantes. La force qu'ils peuvent libérer pourrait être pire que ce qui est arrivé déjà. Tu comprends ?_

_-Oui…mais je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, pas cette fois. On a le même objectif et je ne serais pas seul. »_

Isaac se sent bien plus confiant à présent, pas dans le fait de réussir, mais dans ses propres capacités.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sort du cabinet, en début d'après-midi, quelqu'un l'attends sur le petit parking. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombent sur ses épaules et, même si elle a l'air mignonne, il sait qu'elle est tout aussi dangereuse que n'importe quel loup garou.

_« On peut parler un peu ?_

Il la suit dans sa voiture et n'est pas vraiment étonné de la voir. Après tout, il lui a annoncé de sacrés nouvelles.

_-Que puis-je faire pour toi Allison ?_

Elle se met à rire un peu à cause du ton formel.

_-Désolé, j'avais tout un speech de préparé et maintenant, tout me semble juste stupide. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue._

_-Dixit la fille qui m'a labouré le dos avec ses dagues._

Avec son sourire, il se moque gentiment d'elle. Elle ne rougit pas ni ne baisse les yeux.

_-C'est vrai, mais pour ma défense, c'était avant de te connaitre un peu mieux. Je te considère comme un ami à présent._

_-Oh_. Fait Isaac surpris.

-_Ce que tu nous a dit à tous…c'était assez intense de connaître ce genre de choses. Tu as du passé un mauvais moment là bas, hein ?_

_-C'est vrai. Tu penses connaitre les gens et finalement…c'est comme si j'étais tombé dans une version du monde ou la noirceur qui est en eux avait pris le dessus. Enfin, il y avait des choses bien aussi hein, comme toi et Scott par exemple._

_-Comment il était, dans ce futur ?_ Demande la jeune femme dont le regard se fait rêveur.

_-Impitoyable._

_-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais pensé un jour associé à lui._

_-Et moi donc ! Mais vous aviez vécu pas mal de choses, oh ça me fait penser, on rencontrera probablement des métamorphes alors il faudra qu'on trouve une parade et des apprentis sorciers aussi il me semble. Oh, et des gens dans des sectes !_

_-Des métamorphes ? Mince…_

_-Ouais, comme tu dis._

_-Umh. Isaac, dis-moi…je me sens un peu idiote de demander ça et c'est totalement pas un truc qui me regarde mais…quel genre de relation vous avez toi et Scott ?_

Son regard se fait quelque peu fuyant tandis qu'il s'apprête à répondre.

_-Normale, pourquoi ?_

_-Isaac, s'il te plait, c'est important._

_-Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?_

_-Parce que toi tu me diras la vérité. Scott…je pense qu'il veut me protéger, il tient à moi, je le sais mais…notre relation…ce n'est pas comme avant, même en sachant qu'on finirait éventuellement ensemble, avec des enfants…ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas qui je suis à présent, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_-Oui. Mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde pense que vous vous remettrez ensemble._

Elle semble un peu nerveuse, cherchant ses mots.

_-Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Scott. Quand tu as disparu, il était mal, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Bien sûr, j'aurais toujours de l'affection pour lui, mais nous deux…je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais ça ne marchera pas. Pas comme ça devrait. Je sais qu'on aurait recommencé, on aurait retenté. Savoir que ça nous mènerait si loin c'est juste…incroyable. Mais au fond de moi, je suis réellement soulagé que tu sois là. Pour lui. Le voir souffrir sans pouvoir atténuer sa peine, c'était dur. Mais aussi pour moi. Ce futur, ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

Isaac reste sans voix. Allison se confie à lui et il n'est clairement pas habitué à être si proche de quelqu'un (surtout du sexe opposé).

_-Oh…ok, ravi de rendre service alors._

_-Prend soin de toi d'accord ?_

_-Mlle Argent, je vais presque croire que vous m'appréciez._

_-Pff_ » dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

* * *

En rentrant de ses cours, Stiles à autant envie de voir Derek que de ne pas le voir. En fait, constater que ce dernier ne se manifeste pas le frustre au plus haut point. Il regarde son téléphone toutes les vingt secondes alors même que celui-ci est en mode sonnerie. A la moindre notification, il l'entendra. Mais il veut vérifier quand même. Au cas où. Résultat, le voilà en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans son salon, donnant le tournis à son père.

_« Je ne sais pas de qui tu attends un signe mais pourquoi tu n'appelles pas toi-même cette personne ?_

_-Parce que c'est un con ! Oups, désolé, je voulais dire…rien, rien du tout._

Son père le regarde, se demandant vaguement à qui il fait référence.

_-Tu peux cesser de marcher en long et en large comme ça ? Au fait, tu devrais dire à Derek d'être prudent dans ce qu'il va décider de faire concernant Isaac. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il a « ressuscité » et il ne peut pas le laisser passer pour mort._

_-Il n'aura qu'à dire qu'il s'est trompé en pensant qu'il était mort, ce ne serait pas la première de ses erreurs de toute manière._

_-Sauf que techniquement, les rapports indiquent que ce n'est pas un corps entier qui a été enterré._

_-J'en sais rien, papa, c'est son problème ? Ok ?_

_-Vous vous êtes disputé on dirait_ constate le sheriff en observant son fils.

_-Disputé ? Disputé ? Oh que non, pour se disputé, il faut être deux et communiquer. Un mot dont il n'a, apparemment, aucune idée de la signification._

A cette phrase, le sheriff est propulsé des années en arrière. Avant que Stiles soit né. Il se rappel de sa défunte femme, avant qu'ils ne soient marié. Il y avait eu cette dispute entre eux un jour et, comme Derek, lui-même n'était pas un homme de beaucoup de mots à ce moment-là de sa vie. Il se rappelle l'avoir surprise un jour au téléphone, racontant à sa mère que non, elle ne s'était pas disputé avec son petit ami parce que pour pouvoir se disputer il fallait avoir parlé avec quelqu'un. Du moins, une phrase de ce type.

Du coup, entendre son fils dire quelque chose d'aussi proche le fait sourire. Cependant, il reprend rapidement un visage sérieux. Il sortait avec sa mère à ce moment-là, est-ce que cela signifie que Stiles et Derek…

_-Stiles, toi et Derek Hale vous êtes en couple ?_

Le visage de Stiles se tourne violemment vers son père, tout son corps se fige en plein mouvement. Comme si quelqu'un avait mis « pause » sur le jeune homme. Pendant dix longues secondes, il n'y a pas un mot, juste une bouche ouverte et des sourcils froncés. Finalement, Stiles reprend « vie ».

_-Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre un truc, mais je crois qu'en fait, eh bein j'ai mal compris._

_-Derek Hale est ton petit ami ?_

_-Non je t'assure, je dois être fatigué, j'entends un truc super bizarre, je ne comprends pas, attends, je m'approche un peu, là, je pense que je vais bien entendre, tu peux répéter ?_

_-Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu sors avec Derek Hale ?_

_-Ah bah non, je n'ai pas halluciné. Tout va bien papa ? Tu dois être un peu fatigué._

_-Stiles, je suis sérieux._

_-Mais enfin, je ne suis pas…_

_-Oh, pitié Stiles, j'en ai souvent vu des gens qui vivaient dans le déni de qui ils sont. Ça fini rarement bien alors je t'en prie, épargne moi le baratin stupide de celui qui ne s'assume pas. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça._

*Combo du papa Stilinski*

_-Mais…je…quoi…hein ?_

Son père claque des doigts devant son visage.

_-Alors ?_

_-Non, je ne suis pas avec Derek Hale._

_-Tu ne me mentirais pas par hasard ?_

_-Non !_

_-Alors tu es intéressé par lui peut être ?_

_-Papa, tu ne devrais pas être au travail à cette heure –ci ? Ho la la, il ne faut pas être en retard hein, tu as des vies à sauver, des chats à retrouver, de la paperasse à remplir, tout ça tout ça._

_-Stiles…_le prévient son père qui connait son fils…bah comme si il l'avait fait justement.

Il est rouge, rouge et pour une fois, ne trouve rien à dire pour se sortir de ça il se met à dodeliner de la tête de droite à gauche en clignant des yeux. Son père (dont le visage ressemble à peu près à ceci : - _ -' = visage « ah ces jeunes ») sors son portable et appel quelqu'un, profitant du manque de réaction de sa progéniture.

_-Allô ? C'est le sheriff…je vais être bref, quoique vous soyez en train de faire, merci de venir chez moi. Tout de suite._

Et il raccroche. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Stiles émerge de ses rêveries. Il se dirige vers les escaliers menant au second étage comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune conversation avec son père.

-Où tu comptes aller Stiles ?

-Oh, je crois que je vais voir Scott, pourquoi ?

_-Umh…non, tu viens t'assoir ici dit son père en désignant le canapé. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps père fils de qualité fait-il en allumant la télé sur un match de baseball._

_-Je suis à peu près certain qu'on vient d'avoir un de ces moments._

_-Stiles, viens ici, s'il te plait._

La façon dont il prononce les derniers mots montre à son fils qu'il n'y a pas de discutions possible. Alors il le rejoint, heureux cependant que son père ne parle plus de l'Alpha.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, quelqu'un sonne.

_-C'est ouvert !_ lance-t-il en se levant.

Derek apparait, visiblement confus.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai cru que c'était une urg…_

Il remarque Stiles dont les yeux font des allers retours entre les deux hommes.

_-Bien, je vais faire un tour. Vous deux, vous réglez vos soucis, et je ne blague pas, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Quoiqu'il se passe entre vous, parlez-en, croyez-moi, la vie passe trop vite pour perdre du temps sur des choses peu importantes_.

_-Mais...ET NOTRE MOMENT DE QUALITÉ PÈRE FILS ?!_ crie presque Stiles avant de se taire soudainement.

Il s'en va, laissant les deux autres hommes complétement sans voix. Ils se regardent, regardent en direction de la porte, se regardent de nouveau.

_-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça_ souffle l'humain.

Derek, sans répondre, se retourne et se dirige vers la porte à son porte.

_-Ouais, évidemment qu'il va se tirer, pff,_ lâche souffle presque en murmurant Stiles en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Par malchance, les oreilles de l'Alpha sont assez sensibles pour entendre ce type de commentaires. Il revient.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit exactement ? Qui est lâche ?_

_-Tiens, te revoilà ? Tu ne pars pas finalement _? Demande Stiles avec aplomb mais pourtant rouge de honte.

_-Stiles, à quoi tu joues là ?_

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui joue, c'est toi qui fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé._

_-Et que s'est-il passé exactement ?_ Demande Derek en regrettant immédiatement, les souvenirs étant bien présent dans son esprit.

L'humain l'observe, secoue la tête.

_-Ok, je vais te poser une question et selon ta réponse, tu seras libre de partir et on n'en reparlera jamais. Tu n'as rien à perdre._

Stiles joue le tout pour le tout. Il en a assez de ces incertitudes.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Le soir où…on s'est embrassé, pour toi c'était l'alcool qui parlait ? Rien de plus ?_

Derek peut lire l'espoir dans les yeux de Stiles. Cette question est importante pour lui. Il pourrait arrêter le jeune homme tout de suite, couper les liens aussi sec. Choisir la « bonne » solution. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce petit morveux, saoulant, inconscient et tout et tout n'a absolument rien à faire avec lui !

_-Non._

EH BIEN NON ! Ce simple mot est sorti de sa bouche presque malgré lui. C'est la vérité mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils s'embrassent en premier lieu ? Tout était si compliqué…Non, ce n'est pas vrai, s'il est honnête avec lui-même, il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans. IL est celui qui complique tout. Ca fait des mois qu'il peut presque gouter sur sa langue une sorte de « désir » que laisse échapper Stiles en sa présence. Il suppose que lui aussi, lutte contre ce qu'il ressent. Au final, que ressent Stiles d'ailleurs ? Ah, il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus rien…Est-ce que même pour ça, il faut qu'on lui prenne la main ? Qu'on le mette au pied du mur pour qu'il réagisse ? Derek se sent un peu honteux d'en arriver à cette situation. Il regarde le jeune homme, assis, le visage posé sur son poing, le cœur qui bat fort et qui résonne à ses oreilles.

_-J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi Derek. J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse la gueule, que ce soit toujours tendu entre nous._

_-Moi non plus._

Après une pause, Stiles finit par poser la question à 1 million.

_-Alors on fait quoi ? »_

Fin du chapitre.


	12. Love me Like

_Hey hey ! on est chaud pour la suite ? J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et comme je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, je me chut ! _

_See ya !_

**Chapitre 12 –Love me like...**

« _Alors on fait quoi ?_

Typiquement le genre de question où on aimerait se délester de toutes responsabilités en dégainant un « j'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'à décider toi ! » mais Derek n'est pas puéril à ce point…où l'est-il ? Le visage de Stiles exprime l'attente qu'il ressent. Face à ses responsabilités, c'est à lui de clarifier la situation. Il suppose que Stiles a des sentiments pour lui mais quels sont ces sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il veut juste du sexe ? Est-ce que lui-même a des sentiments pour commencer ? Oui…il en a, mais ce couple foncerait droit dans le mur non ?

_-Stiles…Comment ça pourrait marcher nous deux ? Tu y as réfléchi ? Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ?_

_-Moi aussi je doute, ok ? Je sais que ce sera compliqué, on a déjà des moments où on veut s'étriper, en quoi ce serait pire ? Écoute, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire en fait. Je sais que ça parait mielleux à mort mais je pense à toi Derek, beaucoup. J'ai essayé de faire face à ce que je ressens, j'ai essayé d'être direct et c'est comme si je me heurtais à un mur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que tu dois avoir peur mais s'il te plait, oublie deux secondes le monde extérieur. Je te parle de toi et moi. Plus de fuite, plus de jeux. Sois honnête, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Il a une boule au ventre, la détermination du jeune homme le touche et lui-même ne supportera pas longtemps de continuer ce chassé-croisé.

_ -Toi, Stiles. Je te veux toi._

Pendant quelques secondes, l'humain n'a pas de réaction, mais Derek ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. Passant une main derrière sa nuque, il l'attire lui pour un baiser. Retenant leur souffle tous les deux, ce n'est que quand Stiles pose ses mains sur les bras du loup garous qu'ils soufflent.

_-Derek…_souffle l'humain en mettant fin au baiser.

_-C'est peut-être la plus grosse erreur de notre vie…_

_-Crois-moi, j'en doute._

Il l'embrasse, pressant son corps contre le sien. Stiles est maintenant assis sur la table, l'homme debout entre ses jambes. Sans le savoir, ils ont la même sensation. La sensation que c'est exactement ce qui doit arriver : eux.

Surgissant comme un diable hors de sa boîte, Scott entre et les surprend.

_-Oh, MERDE, PARDON, JE…JE VOULAIS PAS…OH MON DIEU !_

Se confondant en excuse, il se retourne, rentrant dans un meuble installé près de l'entrée. Les deux hommes cessent tout de suite leur bouche à bouche mais pour autant, Derek ne bouge pas.

_-Euh…c'est bon Scott tu peux…te retourner…je crois._ Le prévient son meilleur ami.

C'est avec appréhension qu'il s'exécute. C'est yeux sont rond comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il observe la scène. Pas gêné le moins du monde Derek le regarde d'un air neutre.

_-Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous êtes…un truc ?_

_-Un truc ?_ Demande Stiles rebuté parle terme.

_-On est…en couple…enfin, si tu veux…Stiles._

-_OUI, voilà, parfaitement, on est en couple, tous les deux. Moi et lui, lui et moi, ensemble, en relation…_répond Stiles en opinant de la tête.

_-Je pense avoir saisi…le concept. Félicitation à vous_ répond Scott avec un sourire sincère.

Il approche des deux, Derek se décide à abandonner son emplacement et Stiles se remet sur ses jambes. Ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Scott lui murmure un bas « bravo ». Une fois fini, il se tourne vers Derek qui l'observe curieusement. Le jeune homme ne sait pas trop comment faire ça alors il tend sa main. L'autre Alpha s'en saisi et, tout en roulant des yeux, l'attire à lui pour lui faire une accolade à son tour.

_-Wow, wow, Derek, est-ce bien toi ? Tu es vachement à l'aise aujourd'hui_ le taquine son petit ami.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Oh, l'adrénaline court dans ses veines mais il se sent heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_-Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin d'intimité_ leur dit Scott.

-_Oh, attends, tu étais venu pour quoi ?_

_-Rien, rien d'important. Bon les gars, j'y vais. Et pas de bêtises hein ! Enfin, si, faites un…mais protégé tout ça tout ça…_

_-Mais…_

Scott coupe son meilleur ami.

_-Sérieux, ton mec que voici émet…euh…je file._

Détalant presque, Scott s'en va. Il peut sentir à quel point Derek est « chaud » et lui-même rougit de temps de pensées lubrique qui le contamine. Sauf que ces pensées, elles sont dirigées vers quelqu'un…en total contradiction avec son « futur ».

* * *

Revenons-en à notre nouveau couple.

_« Il est parti bien vite, tu crois que…_

Il est coupé par les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes. Il le sent qui le porte pour le reposer dans la même position que quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa main sur sa hanche, son manteau qui tombe, sa langue qui quémande une entrée dans sa bouche. Une langue si chaude… Tant de sensations pour Stiles qui électrisent ses sens. Derek délaisse sa bouche pour plonger sur son cou. Pendant un instant, Stiles craint qu'il ne le morde, mais il ne reçoit que des baisers humides qui le font se tortiller sous l'agréable caresse.

_-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi…_

S'en est fini de la retenue de l'humain, excité comme jamais par cette phrase. Il fait l'autre retirer son t shirt marron et l'attire un peu plus à lui pour presser leur entre jambe l'une contre l'autre. D'une main, Stiles attrape ses cheveux sombres et tire doucement en arrière pour exposer son cou. Derek grogne tout d'abord, mais lorsque la bouche du jeune homme fait son œuvre, il lâche un gémissement malgré lui et défait lui-même sa ceinture. Dans cette danse, chacun mène, tout à tour, découvrant petit à petit le corps de l'autre. Derek reprend le contrôle, pousse Stiles en arrière pour l'allonger, poussant une corbeille de fruit sur le chemin qui finit à terre dans une brève pluie de pommes, de bananes et de litchi.

Grimpant à son tour sur la table, c'est à quatre pattes que se retrouve le plus âgé. Stiles peut définitivement voir le loup en lui, cette façon qu'il a de frôler de son nez son corps, de donner des coups de langues, ça et là… Baissant son bassin pour le remettre en contact avec celui du jeune homme, il en profite pour son téton droit. Stiles soupire d'aise alors, comme si il s'agissait d'une invitation, il donne un second coup de langue pour le saisi entre ses lèvres. « Ahh ! » lâche Stiles, surpris par sa propre voix, cachant sa bouche de ses deux mains. Derek lui sourit, l'air ravi et reprend son œuvre avec plus d'ardeur. Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir, remuant les hanches de plus en plus sous l'autre. Allant jusqu'à relever ses jambes et les croisé derrière le dos de l'Alpha pour le maintenir contre lui et frotter à travers leur pantalon leur érection. A présent, l'une de mains de Stiles caresse les cheveux de l'autre homme tandis que son autre main se cramponne au bord de la table derrière lui.

Délaissant le mamelon dressé, il picore son ventre de baiser avant de s'attaquer au jean. Une fois enlevé, Stiles se redresse d'un coup, l'embrasse, et décide qu'il est temps pour lui d'être plus actif. Il défait les boutons du jean de Derek, le baisse d'un coup et, n'attendant même pas d'avoir touché le boxer bleu marine de l'homme, donne déjà des coups de langues sur le membre dressé. Une goutte translucide perle et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de Derek qui le regarde avec envie. Sans le quitter des yeux, il baisse le boxer, se met à genoux et pose sa langue sur la goutte puis éloigne sa langue, montrant sans pudeur le mélange salive-méat s'étirer en une fine ligne. Avant que celle-ci ne se brise, Stiles pose ses lèvres autour du gland qui gonfle. Se reculant un peu, il considère le membre dans sa main.

_-Je ne suis pas certain que ça puisse entrer dans ma bouche fait Stiles._

Qu'est-ce que Derek peut répondre à ça ? Lui non plus n'a jamais fait de fellation.

_-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?_

_-Et puis quoi encore ? Suis-moi._

En boxer, le jeune homme ramasse leurs affaires (tant pis pour les fruits) et grimpe dans sa chambre, Derek sur ses talons (une fois qu'il a retiré une fois pour toute son jean et son boxer). Une fois fermé derrière eux, Stiles constate avec une surprise et une joie non dissimulé que son partenaire est nu. Il prend le temps de l'observe et la bosse dans son boxer prouve à Derek qu'il apprécie ce qu'il voit. Il le fait s'assoit sur le bord du lit, se remet à genoux et commence par lécher la hampe en plusieurs endroits. L'embrassant, la caressant puis finalement, semblant trouver un bon angle, l'entre dans sa bouche.

Derek se cambre sous l'effet, il sent les lèvres humides glisser sur son long et une langue joueuse l'envelopper.

_-Oh…putain…_lâche l'Alpha sans même réfléchir.

Le traitement est au départ lent et progressif, puis plus rapide, accompagné du mouvement de hanche de Derek qui, de temps en temps, ouvre les yeux pour regarde ce qu'il se passe. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui a dit, ce n'est pas comme une glace constate rapidement Stiles. Personne ne fait ce genre de choses à une innocente glace. Ne sachant pas vraiment si ce qu'il fait est bien, il se stoppe, lèche du gland jusqu'aux couilles et en gobe une, faisant l'Alpha se contracter. Il a du poil, mais c'est visiblement entretenu et, à vrai dire…Stiles aime ça. Il aime toucher la douceur des poils de son pubis sous ses doigts.

_-Ça va ?_ Demande-t-il en délaissant un peu le membre gorgé de désir.

_-Tu fais ça..umh…vraiment bien._

Stiles rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se relever pour s'installer aux côté de Derek.

_-J'ai envie de toi Derek._

_-Tu veux dire…_

_-Oui._

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui._

_-Certain ?_

_-Dis le si tu ne veux pas._

Il n'en faut pas plus à Derek plus se lever et, avec une vitesse surnaturelle fouiller dans sa veste à la recherche d'un préservatif qu'il parvient à trouver. Il le montre à Stiles qui rougit de plus belle puis prends de grandes inspirations pour se détendre. Tandis que Derek déchire l'emballage et déroule le bout de latex sur son pénis, Stiles se demande si c'est réellement une bonne idée. Il voit l'Alpha s'approcher et retire son boxer. Derek s'arrête pour le regarder.

_-Tu es magnifique._

Détournant le regard, Stiles écarte ses jambes, montrant ainsi son intimité au loup garou.

_-Non, regarde-moi_ lui intime-t-il.

Prenant sur lui dans cette situation gênante, il regarde l'Alpha, caressant doucement son membre se baisser jusqu'à…

_-Derek... ?_

A peine peut-il prononcer le prénom qu'il sent quelque chose de chaud, doux et humide sur cet endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais de lui-même montrer à personne. Choqué, il commence à bouger pour l'empêcher de continuer mais Derek pose ses jambes sur le haut des cuisses du jeune homme pour avoir un meilleur accès que jamais. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarde pas, quelques coups de langues pour humidifier le tout puis il s'installe correctement sur le lit. Il plonge de nouveau son regard dans les yeux de Stiles puis sur son anus aussi rose que ses tétons. Positionnant son pénis à l'entrée, c'est doucement qu'il fait de petits va et viens, avec patience, pour habituer le corps à l'idée d'une intrusion. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui a dit, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça…du moins jusqu'à ce coup-ci où les yeux de Stiles se ferment sous la douleur.

_-Je suis désolé_ lui dit Derek qui prend peur.

_-Ça va, continue comme ça…s'il te plait._

Inspirant et expirant, il sent son intérieur s'écarter et le sentiment de pénétration, totalement inconnu jusqu'à présent obnubile tous ses sens. Pour le détourner de la douleur, Derek se baisse pour suçoter son téton gauche, jouant avec l'autre d'une main. Ça fonctionne, Stiles se met immédiatement à onduler doucement.

_-Prêt ?_ murmure Derek.

_-Oui !_ dit avec assurance le jeune homme.

Alors Derek pousse pour faire entrer les dernière centimètres tout en aspirant avec force le téton rougit par tant de sollicitations. Stiles se cambre en gémissant avec force. L' Alpha cesse de bouger, il pose sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, celui-ci commence à bouger. Alors, Derek se redresse et observe le bassin de Stiles faire ses propres mouvements. Le jeune homme mord sa lèvre inférieurs. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche, son corps, tout rend dingue Derek. Ses mouvements lui donnent chaud et envoient des vagues de plaisir qui font gonfler et dégonfler son pénis provocant des sursauts de l'autre. Il recommence ses propres va et viens, trouve un rythme régulier et se mets lui-même à gémir de temps en temps tant il prend du plaisir. Stiles commence à se caresser puis se masturber. La vision s'en est que plus excitante, entre son souffle court également. Au fur et à mesure, Stiles sent la pression monter, il bouge avec plus de force et tel un bouchon de champagne sous pression, il se met à jouir, envoyant de longs jets le long de son ventre, torse et même son cou. Son ventre et surtout, son anus se contractent, Derek donne de plus grands coups, puis se retirent et avant que Stiles n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, à retirer le préservatif et se masturbe avec force. Immédiatement, Stiles se mets à genoux également, devant lui, embrassant son cou, caressant l'une de ses fesses d'une main et son torse de l'autre.

_-Je vais…_

A peine a-t-il le temps de dire deux mots que déjà Stiles se baisse, les jets finissent tous leur course dans la bouche du jeune homme qui fini par refaire de nouveau va et viens. Le corps de Derek n'est plus que sensation au point même que cette fellation devient une douce torture. Finalement, avec un bruit de succion, Stiles tombe en arrière, à bout de souffle. Derek fait de même à ses côté.

_-C'était…wow._

Derek réalise que Stiles l'a avalé…cette pensée le fait rougir.

_-Merci… »_

Ils échangent un regard et Derek l'embrasse. Goutant sur ses lèvres Stiles, sa sueur, mais également son sperme. Et, aussi curieux que ça lui paraisse, il aime ça.

* * *

Depuis le retour d'Isaac, Ethan se questionne sur ses choix de vie. Confronté à un dilemme, il ne sait que choisir. Doit-il prévenir Deucalion du retour du loup garou ? Doit-il se taire ? Doit-il rallier Scott McCall ? Les réactions qu'il suscite au sein de leur groupe sont variées, allant de la franche hostilité (Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd) à l'amour (Danny). Les autres étant plus modéré et ne rêvant, semble-t-il pas de le tuer. C'est une chose d'éliminer des visages anonymes, ou des gens que l'on hait comme la plupart des membres de son ancienne meute, s'en est une autre de s'attaquer à des gens que l'on côtoie depuis des mois et dont le petit ami est un ami plus ou moins proche. A plus forte raison si, dans un hypothétique futur alternatif, il aurait été en couple avec l'un d'entre eux. Il n'en avait pas envie…ils sont proches les uns des autres, veilles sur eux, ils sont comme une famille et c'est ce qui fait envie à Ethan. Pour le moment son Alpha ainsi que Kali ont dû aller régler d'autres affaires à Chicago et il a de la chance qu'ils ne comptent pas revenir de suite (même si ils le feront, pour Scott). D'ailleurs, il ne leur a toujours pas dit qu'il était à présent un Véritable Alpha. Il aurait dû les mettre au courant à la seconde même où il a su mais…mais quoi ? Il ne l'a pas fait et il sera probablement puni pour ça. Son frère lui manque, terriblement et toutes ces questions tournent dans sa tête depuis quelque jours.

_« A quoi tu penses ?_ Demande Danny tout en caressant le ventre de son amant.

Tous les deux sont allongé dans le lit de l'humain, nu, juste un drap les recouvre en parti. En cuillère, Danny tient le tient doucement contre lui.

_-Au futur…_

_-Il n'est pas écrit Ethan. Peu importe ce qu'Isaac a vu là-bas, on peut tout changer, il a changé le futur en me sauvant._

_-Il est celui qui a failli te tuer au départ._

_-Il n'était pas lui-même ! Ethan, c'est un mec bien, je le sais._

_-Comment ?_

_-J'ai confiance dans le jugement de ses amis, et il est venu me sauver alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Ok, ce n'est pas mon ami mais je lui suis reconnaissant._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_-Ethan…je sais que tu es loyal à Deucalion parce qu'il t'a permis à toi et ton frère de sortir de l'enfer dans lequel vous étiez mais franchement, est-ce qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu ne crois pas que tu as payé ta dette ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose à ces histoires de meutes mais…est-ce que tu ne devrais pas la changer ? Aller dans celle de Scott ou Derek ?_

_-Pourquoi je ferais ça, ils ne veulent pas de moi, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je devrais peut être juste avoir ma propre meute._

Danny embrasse le cou d'Ethan, ce qui le fait un peu frissonner.

_-Je pense que tu veux juste ne pas perdre la face et jouer les gros dur, au fond, tu sais que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu n'avais plus à faire certaines choses._

_-Tu veux dire, tuer._

_-Exactement._

_-Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi-même en sachant ça ?_

_-Je ne dis pas que je suis ravi que tu sois un assassin mais je ne veux pas te juger. Je crois que tu tiens à moi et c'est réciproque. C'est tout._

_-Je ne te mérite pas._

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Promets-moi d'y réfléchir d'accord ? Je te soutiendrai quelle que soit ta décision mais tu sais où va ma préférence._

_-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas le béguin pour l'un d'entre eux ?_ Le taquine Ethan en faisant courir ses doigts le long du bras qui le retient.

_-Tu peux parler monsieur je me serai consoler d'être veuf avec quelqu'un parmi eux._

_-Pour être veuf, il faut être marié._

Les deux restes silencieux un moment, puis se mettent à rire.

-_Danny…ça ne te fait pas peur ? Si j'intègre leur meute, on sera automatiquement plus proche…et si…_

_-Bien sûr que j'ai peur, mais j'ai plus peur pour toi. Et puis, tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi j'intégrerai la meute, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul. Mais je reste humain, en tout cas pour le moment hein ?_

_-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_ S'étonne le loup garou peu habitué à tant de gentillesse en dehors de son défunt frère.

_-Je ferai beaucoup de choses pour toi. »_

* * *

Dans un parc, Deaton a proposé à Isaac de s'entrainer. Ce dernier, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et devant absolument s'améliorer accepte. Le parc est grand, très grand mais l'émissaire connait les endroits où il faut aller. L'endroit est un peu caché a la vue, une sorte de petite clairière entourés d'arbres et de haies. L'air frais matinal ne décourage pas le loup garou, au contraire, il est prêt à se dépenser un peu.

_« Bien, cet exercice est simple, tu devras juste esquiver._

_-Esquiver ? Ok._

Isaac observe Deaton poser son grand sac à terre et sortir ce qui a tout l'air d'une arme.

_-Ce jouet à l'air drôlement bien fait !_

_-Un jouet ? Quel jouet ?_ Demande Deaton en vérifiant le nombre de balles.

Isaac ouvre de grands yeux, il va lui tirer dessus ? Avec de vraies balles ? Bah, il suppose qu'il a eu pire déjà. Se mettant à bonne distance, il attend patiemment. Sans avertissement, la première balle part. Isaac esquive en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un long calibre, les balles sont rapides mais ça va. Puis, Deaton change d'arme et prend un fusil de sniper.

_-Je vais me mettre à divers endroits où tu ne pourras pas me voir, l'important va être d'utiliser ton ouïe plutôt que tes yeux_ est-il prévenu.

Impatient, il essaie de se concentrer mais la première balle lui frôle l'épaule au point de laisser une éraflure. Il lâche un « Oh » de surprise et esquive la seconde. Les tirs proviennent tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite selon des angles à chaque fois différents. Isaac se demande comment le druide peut être si rapide cependant, il l'est bien plus que lui et il décide d'utiliser également son nez pour le localiser. Sans succès. Deaton a camouflé son odeur. Son odeur certes, mais celle de la poudre est bien présente. Il arrive à anticiper les trois attaques suivantes. Finalement, Deaton réapparait.

-_Bien, on va passer au combat rapproché. Soit attentif. Le but est que tu me mettes à terre._

_-Je dois me battre contre vous ?_

Deaton se met à sourire.

_-Tu risque d'être surpris, je me débrouille pas trop mal pour un humain._

Isaac commence par tenter de l'attraper mais à la place, le druide attrape son bras et le fait basculer de sorte que c'est lui qui se retrouve à terre. Cela fait rire Isaac.

_-Ok, je vais être un peu plus sérieux alors._

Sautant sur ses pieds, il tente de décocher un coup de poing mais rate sa cible. Avec l'élan, il pose sa main au sol et pivote pour donner un coup de pied au vétérinaire qui, met ses avants bras en avant pour bloquer le coup, ce qui le fait tout de même reculer. Plongeant ses mains sans ses poches, il en sort deux petits calibres ressemblant aux pistolets des forces de l'ordre. Il tire à bout portant, Isaac esquive une balle mais l'autre se loge dans sa jambe.

_-Isaac, tu vas devoir y aller franchement si tu veux réussir. En combat, il faut être concentré, profiter des faiblesses de ton adversaire. Si il n'en a pas, crées en._

Il recommence à tirer, Isaac roule sur le sol pour esquiver. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le viser, Isaac accélère et d'un coup de paume, désarme la main gauche de son adversaire. Deaton en profite pour lui donner un coup de genoux, replonge sa main dans une autre poche et en sort un taser. Le loup garou cligne des yeux. Il fonce sur lui et au moment de l'impact, glisse sur ses genoux pour attraper le second pistolet. Il y parvient mais d'un pivot rapide, atteint la nuque du jeune homme avec le taser. La décharge électrique lui arrache un cri, il finit sur le ventre, l'homme sur lui.

_-Pourquoi tu te retiens Isaac ? Si tu n'es pas sérieux, on ne progressera pas. Je ne suis pas en sucre._

_-Tant pis pour vous alors._

Il roule sur lui-même, déséquilibrant le vétérinaire. Tous les deux sur leurs pieds, ce dernier lâche le pistolet et garde sa main dans une de ses poches. Isaac plisse les yeux. Il tente de lui donner un coup de pieds mais il n'est pas assez près. Deaton a pour réflexe de reculer mais le loup avait prévu sa réaction, il laisse filer sa chaussure qui va atterrir en plein dans son visage. Profitant de la surprise, il saute d'un bond derrière lui, bloque le bras maintenant le taser mais de ce fait, Deaton utilise sa propre force pour se tourner vers lui, sortant la main de sa poche, il jette à son visage une poudre violette. Retenant immédiatement son souffle, Isaac le tacle et dans le même temps le tire vers la gauche le faisant tomber au sol.

_-Ah, mon pauvre corps n'est plus fait pour ces péripéties…_

_-Mais, c'est vous qui m'avez dit…_

_-C'est bon Isaac, je plaisante. Un émissaire doit être capable de gérer par lui-même au moins un Oméga, on sait se battre. J'aimerais que tu sois honnête, tu as senti un changement depuis ta rencontre avec Leher ?_

Expirant longuement, il décide d'être honnête.

_-En dehors de mon nouvel effet empoisonnant ? Je me sens plus rapide qu'avant. J'ai de meilleurs réflexes. Je suis un peu plus fort aussi mais la différence est moindre que pour la partie « réflexe »._

_-Je vois. De plus, en l'état actuel des choses, tu es plus ou moins un Omega. Isaac, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réintégrer ta meute ?_

_-C'est…compliqué._

Le vétérinaire le regarde l'air inquiet.

_-Écoutes, selon les tests que j'ai fait, tu as vécu une évolution. Tes capités sont un peu différentes de celles d'avant. Tu dois être prudent, tu dois connaître tes limites et surtout, tu dois te stabiliser si tu ne veux pas perdre le contrôle. Tu dois te reconnecter à ta meute, à tes amis d'accord ?_

_-Umh…je vais prendre une douche._

Il n'a pas très envie d'approfondir le sujet. Il décide de se rendre au cabinet. Par chance, à une époque il s'agissait d'un lieu de réunion et Deaton y passait beaucoup de temps ce qui explique la présence d'une salle de « repos » et d'une salle de bain accolée. Au bout d'une semaine, c'est vrai qu'il serait temps de partir de là.

Après sa douche, il reçoit un message du vétérinaire avec un numéro à l'intérieur mais aucune indication de qui est le propriétaire. Deaton se montre parfois bien plus mystérieux qu'il n'en est réellement besoin mais c'est probablement un truc de druide se dit le jeune homme en appelant au numéro.

_-Allo ?_

_-Bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Lahey je présume ?_

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demande Isaac sur la défensive au son de cette voix féminine.

_-Madame De la Dotte. Je représente le cabinet Brystol._

_-Jamais entendu parlé de vous._

_-Umh…quoiqu'il en soit, je souhaiterais convenir avec vous d'un rendez-vous au plus vite concernant votre héritage…_

_-Un héritage ? Attendez, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi me contactez-vous maintenant ?_

_-Vous avez été particulièrement dure à trouver, les choses sont un peu compliquées. Quand pouvez-vous passer ? »_

Ils conviennent d'un rendez-vous une heure après. Isaac a des questions. Il se demande si il peut refuser le soit disant héritage que l'on veut lui attribuer. Son père est mort il y a un moment à présent et très honnêtement, il n'a pas envie d'être de ceux qui croulent sous les dettes de ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas riches, pas pauvre non plus, certes, mais son père n'était définitivement pas du genre à avoir un quelconque objet de valeur. Intrigué, il se prépare à y aller.

* * *

Le cabinet est au 12e étage d'une immense tour non loin du Boston City Hall. Tout le monde est tiré à quatre épingles et très franchement, l'endroit sent l'argent à plein nez. Isaac est déjà venu dans les environs mais n'avait jamais particulièrement fait attention à ce bâtiment tout en verre et métal. Patientant, assis dans un siège vert kaki très confortable, il sent son téléphone vibrer. Un appel de Derek. Bof, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne peut pas lui parler et ne sait pas si il en a envie. Il a la rancune tenace, et n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête. Une femme dont les cheveux bouclés sont ramenés en chignon sophistiqué se présente à lui. Elle a l'air plutôt énergique et semble savoir mettre ses formes en valeurs. Elle dénote un peu avec son tailleur gris et jaune pâle alors que tout le monde est plutôt sobre (en dehors d'Isaac).

_« Mr Jalhey je présume, je suis Mme De la Dotte_ (ils se serrent la main) _vous voulez bien me suivre ?_

Direction le 12e étage. Plus ils avancent, moins il se sent sûr de lui. C'est plutôt nerveux qu'il s'installe dans le bureau de cette femme.

-_Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais là._

_-Comme je vous l'ai indiqué au téléphone, votre cas a été quelque peu compliqué. Votre père était un homme…méfiant. Il a placé ses diverses économies sur trois comptes différents dont un à l'étranger. De plus, la dernière modification de son testament remonte à 8 ans. _

« _8 ans ? Ma mère était encore là à l'époque… »_ Pense Isaac.

_-La personne bénéficiaire était, semble-t-il, votre mère. Mais après la mort de celle-ci, l'ensemble de ce qui vous revenait était bloqué jusqu'à votre majorité. Entre temps, nous avons eu une curieuse information indiquant que vous étiez mort._ Dit-elle en levant un sourcil. _Par chance, nous avons bloqué la procédure en attendant de trouver des ayants droits._

_-Ah…oui…ahem..une erreur…une simple erreur._

_-Bien, tant mieux pour vous. Quoiqu'il en soit, une modification de la loi fiscale relative aux patrimoines et héritage a eu lieu récemment avec une prise d'application la semaine dernière._

_-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tout ça signifie._

_-En clair, Monsieur Lahey, nous avons analysé votre situation ainsi que celles de vos défunts parents. Vos parents étaient tous les deux propriétaires, Votre mère avait vendu sa maison peu avant sa mort et avait placé l'argent sur un compte à haut rendement. Votre…disparition a créé un scénario peu commun pour l'agence qui s'occupait de la propriété de votre père et celle-ci a été vendue._

_-Oh ? Je crois que c'est pour le mieux…je n'y ai pas de bons souvenirs de toute manière_ annonce Isaac un peu touché tout de même.

Elle l'observe attentivement puis décide de replonger le nez dans son dossier.

-_En bref, après déduction des impôts et des frais d'agence, voici ce que vous allez recevoir._

Elle glisse le dossier au jeune homme qui cherche sur la page jusqu'à voir le montant surligné en jaune. Ses yeux s'ouvrent comme jamais et il lâche le dossier comme s'il l'avait brulé.

_-QUOI ?_

_-Monsieur Lahey._

_-C'est impossible ! Mes parents…ils n'avaient pas tant d'argent, je ne comprends pas…c'est une plaisanterie ? Une caméra cachée ?_

_-Monsieur Lahey,_ dit-elle avec autorité. _Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Je comprends que ce soit…un choc, mais nos données sont exactes. Si vous acceptez, car il s'agit bien de votre choix, c'est le montant de l'argent qui va vous revenir. _

Prudemment, il revérifie une seconde fois le montant qui est inscrit. Posant une main sur sa bouche, il regarde incrédule la notaire devant lui. Des larmes lui monte aux yeux. Elle lui tend un mouchoir.

_-Moi aussi à votre place je pleurerais »_

** Fin du chapitre**


	13. Switch

_Hello à tous et à toutes. Un doute m'a pris durant l'écriture de ce chapitre donc j'espère que tout ça sera cohérent. J'espère que ce sera compréhensible et pas trop "dense". Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas en tout cas._

_Enjoy !_

** Chapitre 13 – Switch**

Isaac est tout sourire, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire de la somme astronomique maintenant en sa possession (enfin, astronomique, tout est relatif). Lui qui n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance dans sa vie jusqu'à la mort de son père (oh oui, il considérait sa disparition comme une bénédiction), s'est retrouvé à la tête d'une petite fortune en l'espace de 30 minutes. Isaac avait toujours pensé que sa famille se limitait à ses parents et son frère mais la notaire l'avait vite détrompé en lui montrant son arbre généalogique. Le dernier membre de sa famille était mort l'année précédente.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Il avait découvert que ses grands-parents du côté maternelle possédaient une entreprise de produits cosmétiques bio racheté par une multinationale. Selon la lettre que son grand-père avait laissé à l'attention de sa mère et retrouvé par hasard parmi les affaires de l'homme à sa mort. Ses grands-parents étaient totalement contre son mariage avec le père d'Isaac et avaient menacé de la déshérité si elle partait avec lui, ce qu'elle fit. Isaac s'était dit que l'histoire aurait pu être touchante si son père n'avait pas été un totale trou du c**. Au final, ils ne s'étaient pas résolus à la déshérité mais ne le lui avait jamais dit sauf à l'orée de la mort du grand père. Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, sa mère était déjà morte depuis des années.

Son père avait bien l'intention de récupérer l'argent. Par (mal)chance, le grand père avait mené son enquête pour retrouver la trace de sa fille et avait découvert qu'elle avait des enfants. Il avait expressément indiqué que, dans le cas où sa fille ne pourrait être bénéficiaire, le lègue reviendrait à ses enfants. En l'occurrence, Isaac et en aucun cas au père de celui-ci.

Par une mauvaise coïncidence les deux hommes moururent à quelques jours d'intervalles. Isaac fut le seul en possibilité de toucher non seulement l'héritage de ses grands-parents mais également celui de sa mère et celui de son père, tous deux constitués de leurs économies, de l'assurance vie et de la vente de leurs maison et biens. Ce faisant, le montant avait grimpé suffisamment pour qu'Isaac puisse vivre plus que confortablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

C'est sur ce constat qu'une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Et s'il quittait Beacon Hill ? Il pourrait être n'importe où ! Loin de tous ces drames, loin de cet endroit qui lui rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Loin de Scott et Allison et leurs enfants. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi resterait-il là ? Une fois Deucalion mort, il sera libre de son engagement envers les émissaires et pourra refaire sa vie. En même temps...pourquoi partirait-il pour les fuir eux ? pour le fuir lui ?

Tout à ses pensées, il décide d'aller se poser un peu dans un café, appréciant le fait d'être en vie. Tandis qu'il passe devant un miroir il a la sensation de ne pas avoir vu son reflet mais celui de Leher. « Ouais, ouais, je vais te venger, détends toi un peu ! » pense Isaac en croyant dur comme fer que l'homme peut l'entendre où qu'il soit. Probablement est-ce parce qu'il a déjà conversé avec lui trois fois en « rêve » et que se faire remonter les bretelles, même en rêve, vous laisse un petit goût de mauvaise humeur au réveil. Assis près d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le rue, il regarde sans réellement voir les gens qui passent. Essayant d'améliorer son ouïe en se concentrant tantôt sur le bruit d'une voiture, tantôt sur la conversation que ces deux garçons tiennent à propos d'un jeux-vidéo qui sortira demain. Il trouvait ça beaucoup plus facile maintenant. Il pouvait pratiquement lire les caractères affichés sur l'écran de télévision chez la personne qui habitait au second étage de l'immeuble en face de lui. Ses sens pouvaient être poussés à des niveaux qui pouvaient lui faire peut lui-même. Comme on dit, sans maîtrise, la puissance n'est rien. Hors, pour un loup garou, le monde peut être un endroit plein d'agression pour ses sens aiguisés. Cela lui demandait le même type de concentration que pour garder le contrôle un soir de pleine lune. Parfois il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un voile que son loup intérieur tentait de déchirer pour sortir.

Si concentré qu'il est, il ne remarque pas l'homme qui s'assoit en face de lui et claque des doigts pour avoir son attention.

« Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai vu assis ici et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter tous les deux.

Isaac est suspicieux, Ethan semble sonder chaque personne dans la salle pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune oreille qui puisse trainer.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, salut.

-Hey ! Attends ! Ta commande n'est même pas encore arrivée, écoute, je sais qu'on a commencé du mauvais pied toi et moi…

-Tu veux dire, parce que tu as essayé de me tuer avec ton frère ?

-Je suivais les ordres ! Tu sais ce que c'est ! Tu étais prêt à tuer Jackson, et Lydia !

-C'est vrai. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je sois obligé de t'écouter répond Isaac têtu.

-Isaac…s'il te plait. Je vais être honnête avec toi, tu le sauras si je mens tout de suite non ?

Le plus jeune hoche la tête. La serveuse lui pose son milk shake et Ethan commande la même chose.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Ethan ?

-Je veux un nouveau départ, je veux pouvoir vous expliquer mon point de vue.

-Mais, pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ?

Ethan pouvait sentir la méfiance émaner de toute sa personne, normal quand vous vous êtes affrontés plusieurs fois. L'Alpha lui propose de d'abord le laisser s'expliquer, après quoi, il lui dira le « pourquoi » de sa démarche ce que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés accepte.

-Nos parents, à Aiden et moi ont été tués lors d'une guerre entre deux meutes. Ils ont récupéré les enfants mais on a toujours été traité comme des moins que rien, des déchets. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir son frère se faire battre pendant qu'on tente de te violer ? Ça a duré des années mais un soir on en a eu assez et on a tenté de tuer l'Alpha. On a échoué et on s'est enfui. On a rencontré Deucalion et tu vois…il nous a dit qu'en le suivant, on aurait plus jamais peur. Qu'on aurait la puissance de se défendre, qu'on pourrait leur faire payer.

Certains arguments, Derek les avait utilisés aussi. Et c'est vrai, à partir de sa transformation en loup garou, son père ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur.

-Alors vous avez accepté.

-Oui. Et on a pu se venger d'eux tous. Avec le recul…je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre. Laisser une meute dont certains membres violent des enfants…non, ce n'est pas possible.

Pendant un instant il se tait, incapable de mettre les bons mots sur ses émotions.

-Après ça, on l'a naturellement suivi, tu sais ? Deucalion est le genre d'homme que tu crains autant que tu ne le respecte. Il nous avait libéré et ça semblait normal de lui offrir nos vies en retour. Mais quand on est arrivé ici, les choses ont commencé à changer.

-Avant ou après avoir tenté de nous tuer…plusieurs fois ?

-Ok, je laisse tomber, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée dit Ethan en se levant pour partir.

Isaac lui lance alors :

-Je savais que tu n'avais aucune conviction dans ta démarche, quelle qu'elle soit.

Dos à lui, le corps entier d'Ethan se crispe et il se retourne, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-A quoi tu joues Isaac ? Tu penses que je suis là par plaisir ?

-Non, je ne pense rien en fait, je ne te connais pas. Pour l'instant dans mon esprit les seules mots que je t'attribut sont manipulateur et dangereux. C'est tout.

-Tu ne comptes pas me laisser de chance alors, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Ethan même s'il s'agit plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

-Mais de chance pour faire quoi ? C'est ça le problème, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Tu as eu une vie de merde, okay. Deucalion est ton sauveur, okay. Et donc ? Tu veux quoi ? Demande Isaac en essayant de rester calme.

L'Alpha s'assoit de nouveau.

-Je veux vous demander pardon pour ce qu'on a fait mon frère et moi. Je veux que Danny ne soit pas pris entre deux feux et je veux vous rejoindre.

L'étonnement se lit sur le visage d'Isaac. Craignant d'avoir mal entendu il demande à l'Alpha de répéter ce qu'il fait.

-Ok…euh…umh…mais…pourquoi ? Tu pourrais juste…quitter Deucalion, non ?

-Pendant des mois on vous a observé. J'ai vu la mort et la destruction que Deucalion a semé pendant mes années avec lui. J'ai vu la douleur qu'on vous a causé et au final, je n'ai plus envie de ça. Tu as dit que j'étais…avec l'un d'entre vous non ? Dans le futur.

-Oui, parce que Danny était mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai mais ça prouve que je peux m'entendre avec vous, non ?

-Derek n'a jamais eu confiance en toi mais c'est probablement parce que…

Isaac s'arrête avant d'en révéler plus.

-Oui ?

-Rien.

-Tu mens Isaac.

-Ethan…tes relations avec les gens dépendent de ton attitude et de tes actions. Si tu veux rejoindre notre meute ou je ne sais quoi, va parler à Derek dans ce cas. Tu ne peux pas compter sur ce futur qui ne se réalisera pas et où Scott et Stiles n'étaient même plus amis !

-Tu ne serais pas contre ?

-Derek est l'Alpha, c'est lui qui décide.

-Oui, mais toi ? Insiste-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Notre meute n'est pas comme la vôtre. Il n'y a qu'un Alpha. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait avec deux ? Est-ce que tu te « soumettrais » à Derek ?

-S'il le faut, oui.

-Si tu es honnête et que tu penses ce que tu dis, alors je ne m'inquiètes pas pour toi. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferais une joie de te montrer un ou deux nouveaux tours que j'ai appris lui dit doucement Isaac avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est une menace ?

-Seulement si tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Répond-t-il avec un grand sourire. Au fait…Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour ton œil et pour Boyd aussi réalise Isaac qui se sent idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Suis-moi, on doit y aller.

-Où ?

-Tu veux que je guérisse ton œil, oui ou non ? »

Sceptique, Ethan le suit. Si il peut soigner son œil (qu'il a blessé d'ailleurs), alors ça lui fera une raison de plus pour les rejoindre.

* * *

De manière surprenante et surtout, impressionnante, Deaton ne met que trois heures à préparer un onguent fait d'herbes, d'une eau récupérer à partir de la glace d'on ne sait quelle montage et du venin d'Isaac. La mixture a une jolie couleur bleu nuit seulement la texture ne permet pas une application oculaire. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que le druide parvient à créer une solution en spray pour une application aussi bien sur les blessures au niveau du visage et du cou de Boyd que pour l'œil de l'Alpha. Aucun des deux n'aime la sensation mais dès la première application, ils ressentent une différence ce qui les rend confiant pour la suite. Isaac est soulagé d'avoir une chance de soigner les blessures qu'il a infligé quand bien même, il ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Boyd a beau lui assuré qu'il ne lui en veut pas, il aurait eu du mal à regarder son amis dans les yeux avec ces sillons d'une teinte un peu plus foncée que sa peau. En parlant de blessure, il réalise qu'il doit crever l'abcès avec Derek. Même si leur relation actuelle n'est pas si mauvaise, il y a toujours comme une tension entre eux à plus forte raison depuis qu'il a la confirmation qu'il n'est plus son Beta. D'une certaine manière, ça lui a fait un choc tout de même de s'en rendre compte. Il faut croire que voyager dans le temps n'est pas vraiment sans conséquence. Après tout, déjà dans le futur, leur lien n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même se rend-t-il compte.

« Quand va-t-on parler de tu sais quoi ? Demande Ethan au jeune loup en sortant tous les deux de la clinique.

-Je dois régler certaines choses avant. Comment est-ce que je te contacte quand j'aurai l'information ?

-Passe-moi ton téléphone. »

A vrai dire, ce n'étais pas vraiment son téléphone mais celui que Deaton lui avait prêté. Isaac comptait bien rembourser sa dette envers l'homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le ferait, c'est certain.

Une fois le numéro d'Ethan en sa possession, il envoie un sms à Derek pour qu'ils puissent se parler. La réponse ne tarde pas trop (ce qui l'étonne) et il lui propose de se voir chez lui dans une vingtaine de minute.

* * *

Chacun avait tout un speech de prévu. Dans ce loft, il n'y a qu'eux. Deux homme-loups se regardant sans savoir exactement par où commencer. Derek se sert un verre d'un alcool que le jeune homme suppose être de la vodka mélangé avec du jus d'orange. C'est l'Alpha qui décide de prendre la parole.

« Tu voulais que l'on parle de quelque chose ?

-Oui, je…je me sens stupide en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ce que je ressens.

-On est deux.

-Derek…quand je suis parti, nous deux...on n'était pas exactement en bon terme, tu te souviens ?

-Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance.

-Si justement, ça en a. Je suis allé dans ce monde où tout était si différent…Stiles à tenter de me tuer ! Scott aussi ! Au final, tu es le seul qui m'a fait confiance. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai senti. Tu es resté plutôt égale à toi-même…même si tu étais bien plus doué au combat que maintenant se mets à plaisanter Isaac nerveusement.

Le regard de Derek se fait plus intense encore, ayant hâte de découvrir ce que le jeune loup souhaite lui dire.

-Quand j'ai voulu partir, on a dû se battre contre Deucalion. Tu es mort lors de cette bataille. Par ma faute.

-Isaac…

-Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement…mais je ne te comprends pas parfois...

-Je le sais. Isaac, être un Alpha, ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir. Je reconnais que toi, Boyd, Erica…je vous ai amené à moi pour de mauvaises raisons. Je pensais vous aider et m'aider moi-même mais ce n'était qu'un acte égoïste. Je vous ai amené dans ce monde et c'est ma responsabilité de vous maintenir en vie. Mais j'ai échoué et…

Soudainement, il s'arrête, à l'affut. Isaac reconnait ce regard, il cherche ce que l'Alpha a entendu. Pendant un instant, il n'y a que le silence puis, quelque chose brise la vitre du grand salon et d »eux hommes entres, armes à la main, commençant à tirer sur eux.

Sans un mot, Derek lui indique de faire le tour mais leur droite tandis qu'il prendrait la gauche. Acquiesçant, ils s'élancent tous les deux. Isaac percute le premier homme qui va se cogner contre le mur. Le second est attrapé par Derek qui le soulève au-dessus de lui mais au même moment, une troisième personne passe à travers la fenêtre cassée et roule à terre pour se réceptionner.

-Deucalion te souhaite un bon retour Isaac Lahey fait la femme en donnant un coup de pied à Derek qui s'effondre avec l'homme au-dessus de lui. Rapidement, la femme attaque Isaac qui se défend, esquivant les coups. Il remarque alors l'homme qu'il a percuté se relevé et tirer. Malheureusement au même moment, un coup griffe de Kali le force à se décaler et il est frappé par la balle au niveau du dos. Chutant, Kali ne s'arrête pas là et le shoote littéralement au niveau du thorax, laissant des traces sanguinolente tandis qu'il se cogne au mur de brique. Derek se lance sur la femme mais les deux hommes pointent leurs armes sur lui ce qui le force à s'arrêter.

-Embarquez celui-là dit-elle aux hommes en pointant Isaac gémissant.

L'un des deux se tourne légèrement, laissant l'occasion à Derek d'agir, il se saisit de sa main et tire à bout portant dans le ventre de l'autre homme. Kali s'apprête à intervenir mais Derek maintient fermement l'arme et l'homme qui y est agrippé contre lui, pointant directement le visage de la brune.

-Dégage ou je te tue.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle attrape le corps de l'homme à présent mort et repart avec un grand sourire. Faisant abstraction des pleurs de l'homme qu'il maintient, il s'approche de la fenêtre et le balance dehors (La chance à voulu qu'en contrebas, il y ait les poubelles, il survivra) à leur suite. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'aura reçu sur la tête. Il se précipite vers Isaac et le retourne, du sang lui coule de la bouche.

-D..Derek…

-Non…NON ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas encore ! NON ! Isaac ! Reste avec moi, reste avec moi ! Lui hurle-t-il empêchant le jeune homme de sombrer une seconde fois dans l'inconscience. Il sort de sa poche son téléphone, tente de composer fébrilement le numéro de Deaton mais le téléphone lui glisse des mains, tombe dans une flaque de sang. Lui-même a été blessé par une balle mais il n'en a que faire, il ressent cette brulure caractéristique des balles en argents. Son corps n'est plus que douleur pourtant il doit sauver Isaac. Jamais l'émissaire ne sera là à temps et déjà le corps de son…de son quoi ? Isaac est quoi ? Peu importe, il le sauvera, il donnera TOUT pour le sauver cette fois. Accolant ses mains sur la nuque et la blessure, il commence à absorber sa douleur. C'est à peine supportable, c'est comme être ébouillanté tant la douleur est vive.

-Non, Derek…arrête…

-Chut, je vais t'aider tu m'entends ? Tu dois te battre Isaac ! »

Il semble lui-même atteindre sa limite, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne le sauvera pas avec si peu ! Alors il raffermit sa prise et prends toute la douleur, il y arrivera, il ne le laissera pas mourir. Il a l'impression que son cœur va lâcher sous l'effort demander tant il bat fort. Il ne devrait pas aller plus loin, il le sait mais si il s'arrête, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie, il sert Isaac un peu plus et dans un dernier effort, il hurle et les deux sombres.

* * *

Stiles n'aime pas vraiment débarquer à l'improviste chez Derek mais il veut lui dire qu'il à tout avouer à son père concernant le surnaturel avec l'aide de Cora (qui a bien failli finir avec quelques balles dans le corps d'ailleurs). Ils y ont passé l'après-midi et il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir enfin pu être honnête avec lui.

« T'es sûr qu'on n'aurait pas dû appeler avant où je ne sais quoi ?

-Et depuis quand tu préviens avant de débarquer chez les gens toi ? Demande la jeune Hale en le taquinant.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Je suis un mec civilisé hein ! C'est juste un hasard ou l'urgence de la situa…

-Shh !

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, reniflant devant la porte et l'ouvre prestement. La première chose qu'ils remarquent est la vitre brisée. Avançant prudemment, ce n'est qu'après trois ou quatre pas qu'ils remarquent les deux corps au sol.

-DEREK ! DEREK ! Hurle Stiles en se précipitant vers son petit ami.

-Appel Deaton, VITE !

Se concentrant, il compose le numéro et, une fois en ligne, lui demande de venir le plus vite possible, la peur au ventre. Pendant ce temps, Cora vérifie que les deux hommes soient toujours en vie.

-Leur pouls est très faible, il faut qu'il se dépêche !

-Non…ce n'est pas possible…

-Calmes-toi Stiles, on doit s'assurer qu'ils restent en vie…merde…des balles en argent. Il faut qu'on les retire ! Il est là dans combien de temps ?

-Il m'a dit quelques minutes ! Ils vont tenir ? Attends, Je crois que Derek garde un truc pour contrer les effets de l'argent.

Sans attendre, il fonce dans la salle de bain des Hale

-Stiles ? Stiles !

Le jeune homme revient, deux seringues sous emballages à la main ainsi qu'un flacon d'un liquide transparent.

-Tu as déjà fait ça ? Demande Cora peu encline à risquer la vie de son frère et d'Isaac.

-Non, mais ça va marcher ok ? Ça doit marcher !

Il remplit les seringues, indiques à Cora où faire l'injection et se déplace jusqu'à Isaac pour faire de même. Lorsque le produit est entièrement en eux, il n'y a pas de réaction. Avant que la jeune louve ne pose de question, Deaton déboule dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-il à genoux en les examinant tour à tour.

- On n'en sait rien, on vient d'arriver et ils étaient déjà comme ça.

L'émissaire jette un œil à ce que Stiles leur a administré, saluant son initiative. Immédiatement après, il se saisi d'une sacoche qu'il déplie, il y a diverses pinces, bistouris et d'autres choses dont les deux autres n'ont jamais entendu parler. Il a besoin d'un peu d'assistance mais parvient avec une grande prudence à retirer les balles qu'ont reçu les deux loups.

-Ok, ça devrait aller maintenant. Par chance, aucun organe vital n'a été touché mais ils ont besoin de se reposer, d'accord ? On va les mettre au lit.

Derek ouvre les yeux légèrement, il semble essayer de dire quelques choses mais rien ne sort et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui les perturbe. Non, ce qui les perturbe c'est que ses yeux se soient mis à devenir rouge avant de prendre une couleur que Stiles n'aurait jamais cru revoir chez lui, un bleu glacé.

* * *

Stiles est rassuré que le pronostic vital des deux hommes ne soit pas engagé, cependant, comment expliquer à Derek à son réveil qu'il n'est plus un Alpha ? Deaton leur a fait part de sa théorie sur ce qu'il s'est passé, montrant les veines sombres sur les avants bras de Derek (qui s'estompaient rapidement cependant), il en a déduit qu'il avait probablement tenté de sauver lui-même Isaac, laissant une part de lui-même dans le processus. Choqué il craignait sa réaction même si il était fier qu'il soit allé si loin pour sauver celui qui avait été son Beta.

Il avait appelé Scott et celui-ci était au chevet d'Isaac, avec Allison. Boyd et Lydia étaient dans le salon, discutant avec Cora et Deaton sur ce qui avait pu arriver. L'assistance fût surprise de voir débarquer comme une tornade Ethan suivi de Danny, il voulait les prévenir du retour de Deucalion mais de toute évidence, il avait un train de retard. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de Kali dans le loft. Il se garda bien d'indiquer que s'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'opération de la louve, il serait probablement un des prochains sur la liste. Cora et Stiles avaient tenté de les chasser mais Scott avait dû intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère et, ce faisant, son loup s'exprima malgré lui, révélant à tous ses yeux à présent couleur rubis. La surprise se lit sur tous les visages.

« Quand ? Demande son meilleur ami impressionné.

-Depuis…quelques jours, je crois…on s'en fout de toute façon non ?

Apparemment non, la discussion qui suit est bien trop longue au goût de Scott. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là une preuve, s'il en fallait une de nouveau, qu'Isaac disait la vérité ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Scott McCall deviendrait un Alpha. Sauf probablement Deaton qui gardait un sourire mystérieux depuis la révélation. Ethan se rend compte que Deucalion avait raison, Scott est un Véritable Alpha. Il se demande si d'autres savent ce que cela signifie. Deaton, probablement, mais les autres ? Probablement Cora qui lui jette des coups d'œil méfiants.

-Scott…je peux te parler quelques minutes ? Demande Allison plus pâle que d'habitude.

S'éloignant tous les deux, elle pose une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis vraiment…contente pour toi. Tu seras un bon Alpha. Je savais que tu étais un garçon spécial.

-Merci…je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer.

-J'imagine. Umh, Scott…tu te rends compte que c'est ce qu'Isaac avait dit ? Que tu serais un Alpha ?

-Oui. Il semble gêné, attendant avec appréhension la suite de la conversation.

-Je ne veux ni être un loup garou ni…

-Te marier et avoir des enfants ?

Elle semble gênée.

-Allison, ne t'inquiètes pas, le futur n'est pas écrit, d'accord ? Je ne serai pas responsable de la mort de ma mère et tu resteras humaine et si tu as des enfants, je ne serais probablement pas le père. D'accord ?

Elle le prend dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement étrange parfois entre nous…

-Ouais, mais on écrit un nouveau chapitre, la seule différence, c'est que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, même si je vais toujours tenir à toi.

Ils se séparent, se sourient, prêt à véritablement clore l'histoire de leur amour.

-Oui, mais un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu as quelqu'un à qui tu tiens bien plus à présent fait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok, ok, ce n'est pas plus, c'est juste...tu sais…diffèrent.

-Oh ça je veux bien le croire répond-t-elle en se mettant à rire.

-Bordel, c'est quoi tout ce monde chez moi ? Demande Derek en sortant de sa chambre, un t shirt bleu et non troué sur lui.

-Tu es réveillé ?!

Stiles s'approche, presque avec crainte. Derek jette un œil aux personnes dans la pièce puis attire le jeune homme à lui et l'embrasse, les bras de Stiles évoluent dans l'air un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec sous les « oh » de surprise de ceux qui ne savaient pas pour eux.

-Allison, tu me dois vingt dollar entend-t-on Lydia dire. Cora, trente.

-Mince répond la jeune louve en allant chercher son portefeuille tandis que la chasseuse dépose mollement l'argent dans sa main.

-Heureusement qu'on a changé l'objet du pari pour de l'argent.

-Hey ! Vous aviez parié sur quoi exactement ? Demande Stiles outré (mais rouge de confusion et de honte).

-Rien, rien, continuez d'être vous-même lance Lydia dans un sourire éclatant.

-Isaac ? Demande Derek inquiet.

-Il va s'en sortir lui répond Deaton avant de prendre ses affaires et de filer en s'excusant.

Après qu'ils aient pris de ses nouvelles et qu'il leur ait assuré qu'il allait bien, c'est Cora qui mets les pieds dans le plat en emmenant Derek dans la salle de bain pour qu'il regarde ses yeux. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris. Il semble même, presque soulagé.

-Il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Derek, tu n'es plus un Alpha, il me semble que c'est plutôt important aussi !

Il réfléchit.

- Suis-moi.

Il retourne dans le salon où tout le monde se fait silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Scott.

-Nous avons été attaqué par Kali et deux hommes armés. Elle et Deucalion sont revenus en ville.

-Tu ne nous a rien dit ? Demande Stiles à Ethan d'un ton accusateur.

-Je ne le savais pas. Je ne suis plus exactement dans les petits papiers de Deucalion répond calmement Ethan.

-…Et je ne suis plus un Alpha.

Plusieurs visages se tournent vers Derek. Pour bien prouver ce qu'il dit, il montre à tous le bleu de ses yeux. Le visage de Danny passe de Scott à Derek sans bien comprendre, Boyd semble en proie à un important mal de tête. Allison demande comment c'est possible et Derek fait de son mieux pour répondre.

Un Beta qui devient un Alpha et un Alpha qui redevient un Beta, on aura tout vu aujourd'hui. Aussi, lorsqu' Isaac se réveille et les rejoint, l'ambiance est plutôt morose. Difficile de savoir quoi penser du nouvel Alpha, de l'ancien Alpha et du retour du Démon-Alpha.

-Derek ? Tu vas bien ?

-Et toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Attends, qui nous a soigné ?

Les deux Hale se relaient pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles. Son regard finit par faire des allers retours entre Scott et Derek, tout comme Danny peu avant. Il s'assoit, passe ses mains sur son visage, se gratte derrière l'oreille et conclut par :

-Et bah on est pas dans la merde ».

* * *

_ Fin du chapitre_


End file.
